Striking A Chord
by Mikazuki1
Summary: My first Rurouni Kenshin Fic! AU the girls of Rurouni are musicians struggling to make a band! Chapter 16 is Now up! The hectic day of Sano's Birthday! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

1 Striking A Chord  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor will I EVER! So don't sue me I can't afford it. None of the characters are mine except Kai. And I'm pretty sure she's mine!  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Ippikiokami to listening to me when I wuz just in the brainstorming faze! Ippi-Chan you're the best!  
  
  
  
Misao sat with her head propped against the window. The world whipping by her. The glass was cool and cold, the complete opposite of the stuffy greyhound bus. She clutched onto her bag tighter anxiety and excitement for nth time that day rushed through her blood. Only eighteen and she was making the grand voyage to Tokyo. She left her grandfather's restaurant tearful but hopeful. Would Tokyo be fun? Would this summer prove to be a success? She didn't know! She squirmed in delight. The wind from the slightly ajar window was like cool fingers caressing her hair. Her best friend Kai snored lightly beside her, her head tilted upward and she clutched possessively onto her Bass guitar. Kai was suppose to be the chaperone on this trip, because she was older at the age 19 soon to be twenty and had gone to Tokyo for the past 5 summers.  
  
Kai and her were extremely close. Friends for life you could say, they met in middle school, Kai was a calm but eccentric girl, while Misao herself was loud, temperamental and a tomboy. How funny that they were friends, but they made up for each others flaws. Misao taught Kai self-defense (although Kai wasn't much of an athlete) and Kai taught Misao how to play the drums and write music.  
  
That's why they were on this voyage. To find there fame and hopefully a guitarist and a lead singer. Misao liked to sing, but really preferred to play drums. Kai played bass guitar and she said it would be extremely hard to sing a melody when she was supposed to play harmony. Yes, Misao was proud of their noble quest and for once Misao could be independent. She had always felt a bit smothered as a child, and she was hidden from all the hardships of life except for the casual embarrassing moments no body forgets.  
  
Misao had just graduated and planned to go to the University of Tokyo anyway, so why not get used to the city before hand. Meet some people, make connections. Even though Kai had a bazillion. Her grandfather Jiya was hesitant to let Misao go but was sweet talked by her. So now here she was in a cramped smelly, sweaty bus having the time of her life.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaoru felt the cool liquid slither down her cheek. Damn it was hot! She splashed the cool water onto her face. Those lights made it hotter than a sauna on the stage and the audition was not looking good. There were twenty other people and atleast they had a full band. How did she let Megumi talk her into this?  
  
Kaoru needed this gig. So did Megumi. She had to beg Tae to take her shift over for the auditions. And now the audition was going down the crapper. She remembered the scowling faces of the on lookers. They had no drummer or bassist. Truly the had tried to find them, but unfortunately artist always had to have artistic differences. Especially when the last bassist and drummer would only play gospel music.  
  
Megumi walked into the small run down bathroom and her head and defeat. Kaoru knew all to well that look. They didn't get the job, but if she was the employers she wouldn't want to hire them either. Even with Megumi flirting with some of them. Oh well there will always be another audition right? Maybe they should just call it quits. Nah! It was summer and new people would be flocking to the city. Maybe just maybe they'll get lucky and find the other half of their band, but for now it was just too damn hot to think.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: Woohoo! I've been wanting to write this story for awhile. I invented Kai do you think I should replace her? I really do like her. SO as you might get from reading this all the girls are musicians. Love it, Hate it, Review it cuz if you don't I'll probably take it down so please REVIEW! Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Chance meeting  
  
Disclaimer- Okay I do not repeat DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin! The only character that belongs to me is Kai  
  
Author's Notes: Ippi and I have been talking and were not sure if we should make it focused on just AxM or everyone else! I'm pretty sure it'll be everyone else though!  
  
  
  
Kaoru slumped in her seat in the car. She was thoroughly disappointed, light moody music hummed around the car making the melancholy emotions all that more. Both she and Megumi were extremely somber.  
  
" Well Kaoru are we going home or should I drive to the Akabeko?" Megumi sighed emotionally drained.  
  
" Hmm… Let's just go home," Kaoru paused she was getting the feeling she shouldn't go home yet, " NO! Wait let's go to the Akabeko!"  
  
" Make up your mind Tanuki!" Megumi said exasperated.  
  
" I just did, take me to the Akabeko, Dammit!" Kaoru was not in the mood for being toyed around at the moment  
  
" SHEESH! CALM DOWN JUST BECAUSE WE DIDN'T GET THE GIG DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE ALLOWED TO TAKE IT OUT ON ME!!!" Megumi let her rage slip out before she could bite her tongue. Kaoru hung her head in shame.  
  
" Sorry, I'm just… well… bummed out I guess."  
  
" It's okay, lets just get a nice drink and relax, hmm?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds good." Kaoru put on a happy smile.  
  
~*~*~  
  
GRRRRRR!  
  
Misao quickly put her hand on top of her howling stomach. They hadn't eaten in 6 hours and Misao's stomach was starting implode on itself. Kai arched and eyebrow, staring at Misao's hand resting on her tummy. Misao blushed. Kai gave her a quick smile and a wink, then told the cab driver to take her to a certain street.  
  
" I thought we were going straight to the hotel?" Misao inquired to her friend's change of mind. Kai smirked and stated with pride,  
  
" Now what kinda chaperone would I be if I didn't feed you, jiya would kill me with one of his super bear hugs if you got any skinnier!"  
  
Misao scowled, " I'm not that skinny!" Then she began to pout  
  
" Okay, okay" Kai sighed  
  
"So where are we going any ways?"  
  
" You remember the Shirobeko across town?" Misao nodded, " Well, it has twin restaurant in Tokyo called the Akebeko. It's pretty good! We'll be there in about 5 minutes." Kai said calmly. Misao bounced with joy, FOOD!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Megumi play with the rim of her glass mindless, her head was propped up on her hand. Kaoru was the same. Both dazed. Tae walked up to them, her face twisted into a frown of anger.  
  
" WELL? I Take it you two didn't get the job!!! AND NOW YOU'RE MOPING! AREN'T YOU?" She demanded. Megumi raised her eyebrow rotated her head on her hand to see Tae and said,  
  
"Yeah, so your point is?" Tae eyes were burning with rage and a little vain was popping out of her forehead. Kaoru looked at her and started to laugh hysterically. The façade of anger slipped off into a confused face. Megumi also looked confusedly at her. Kaoru regained her composure and wiped a single tear from her eye.  
  
" Ahh!" She said refreshed. " That's exactly what I needed to cheer me up!" Megumi and Tae were still just baffled. And then the three heard some rather loud yells from the entrance.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao was not pleased. The sign said wait to be seated. She had waited, for 5 minutes as the waitress kibitz with her friends. Misao looked up at Kai who was a good 5 inches taller than her, Kai was just humming a song with her eyes closed looking as nothing could bother her. This enraged the impatient and hunger stricken Misao even more so.  
  
" Um, Hello can we get some service here?" Misao asked as civilly and calmy as she could. No reply.  
  
" EXCUSE ME?" Misao asked in louder tone. No reply. Misao's tummy gurgled and her eyes twitched. That was it.  
  
" CAN WE GET SOME GOD DAMN SERVICE HERE?!?!?!?!" Kai's eyes snapped open. There was a huffy little Misao with a red face. Kai just smirked, she loved to watch Misao get pissed, although she was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
" Misao, it's okay." Kai lightly cooed.  
  
" I'M HUNGRY, THE RESTAURANT IS NEARLY EMPTY! WE SHOULD BE SERVED!"  
  
" MISAO!" Kai said loudly. Misao hushed at Kai's sudden out burst. And as if like magic a waitress appeared.  
  
" So sorry, I didn't realize you were here." The waitress said. Before Misao could retort angrily, Kai said,  
  
" That's alright, We've just had a long trip and were a bit irritable that's all."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Megumi and Kaoru watched the conversation between Tae and the customers. Both of them giggling at the anger of the young girl with a long braid, it was kinda funny to watch someone so small get so enraged. Behind her was a very tall girl, she looked somewhat foreign, with light brown hair. Then Kaoru noticed something the taller girl was holding a guitar case. Megumi's eyes widened as she noticed this aswell. But the universal question was: What kind of guitar was it.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi were in dire need of a bassist. Not a guitarist, both of them could play electric and acoustic. There was simply no need. Megumi played lead electrical guitar and Kaoru sung. How it got to be like that, well that's a long story.  
  
They watched the two females be seated in a seat by the window. Then they watched them order. The also observed the little one was playing with her chopsticks as if they were drumsticks.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru looked at each other nodded, crossed their fingers and made there way to the table.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao could feel eyes burning into her sides. She didn't like it. Kai was rummaging in the bottomless pit which was her purse. So acting natural Misao picked up her chopsticks and started tapping out a tune to a song she had heard while in the taxi.  
  
Then to Misao's horror she observed two women getting up from their seats and heading towards their table. What now? Misao thought in exasperation. Kai felt their presence aswell and sat up from the dig. The shorter girl with black hair in a pony tail was the first to speak after approaching.  
  
" Hi, we didn't mean to disturb you, but we couldn't help notice that you have a guitar in your possession." Kai gripped her bass protectively. Misao knew all to well you did not mess with Kai's instrument or face her wrath.  
  
"Yes, I do" Kai said hesitantly. Then the tall woman with long dark hair spoke up,  
  
" We we're wondering if it was an electric guitar?" Kai was confused about the point of the conversation.  
  
" No it's a bass."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaoru and Megumi looked at each other in delight. And then it became almost to good to be true when the little one said,  
  
" Oh yeah she's fabulous, she's like some sort of musical genius! She taught how to play drums. I'm pretty good too!-" She would of gone on but Kai kicked under the table and got the shut up signal.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru looked at each other and nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The two girls looked at each other and nodded. Then they asked,  
  
" Would you like to be in a band?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The girls sitting at table's eyes lit up. They looked at one another, smiled and said  
  
" Sure!"  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: I made this chapter two hours after I made the first. Love it, Hate it, Review it! Thanx 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I made this chapter two hours after I made the first. Love it, Hate it, Review it! Thanx  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Welcome Home  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor will I ever. So Please don't sue me or threaten to break my kneecaps!  
  
Author Note's: Well I'm finally adding the boys, but they aren't exactly what one would expect.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Crap he was tired. He was pretty sure the leather had become one with his butt. Damn this report! He had been transferred only two weeks ago from Kyoto and he was already pulling all nighters. He had watched the dark purple sky set into black and the ink turn into pink. It was almost six and he needed coffee. Desperately. He used his stiff legs to stand himself up. He looked at his unruly red hair and patted it down. He walked out of the rather large office closing behind him the door etched with his name Himura Kenshin.  
  
He walked to the elevator; it was sort of unnerving how quiet the busy office was. The morning light peered into the zone of daily chaos. Kenshin enjoyed this time though it was peaceful. Where did all the secretaries go for lunch again? He thought trying to figure out where to get a decent cup of coffee to sooth his exasperation and fatigue.  
  
Oh yeah that Akabeko restaurant. It's supposed to be good. Kami-sama let be open!  
  
Kenshin walked out of the lift into the underground apartment determined on his destination.  
  
~*~*~  
  
DAMMIT! Why does Tae always give me the early shifts! Kaoru was half psyched half exhausted. The two new band members were awesome; Makimachi Misao was extremely genki with a bit of temper, who actually much to Kaoru's delight practiced martial arts. Kaoru lived for Kendo and her father actually owns a dojo. Ryusaki Kai was a bit of a scatterbrain but extremely nice, she would probably end being the peacemaker between the three fiery women. Misao said that Kai is a borderline genius and that's why she's so odd, her mind is always doing something and she tends to forget the little things, like how to get a toilet role on.  
  
They all agreed that they would play more along the lines of alternative rock and tiny bit of pop now and then. Kaoru saw some of their songs and were amazed with them. They were marvelous. The Pinwheel club was having auditions soon for new bands in a few weeks …  
  
Kaoru snapped out of her daydream plans. There was work to be done! Kaoru rolled up her sleeves flipped the sign to Come On In We're OPEN. She started the percolator on. She might not be able to cook worth her life but at least she could make one mean cup of coffee! Okay ready for business! Five minutes she was bored out of skull. Hmm… no body's coming well I could turn on the radio. Kaoru jumped at the song she heard. It was one of her favorites! She being singer of a band had to sing along  
  
1.1 Baby, you've been going so crazy  
  
Lately nothing seems to be going right  
  
Solo,  
  
Why do have to get so low  
  
You're so…  
  
You've been waiting in the song to long  
  
But if you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing  
  
For the love you bring won't mean a thing  
  
Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing  
  
Kaoru stopped singing when she realized there was someone observing her rather embarrassing habits to dance around and sing in empty restaurants. Dammit he's a cute one too! He had wild fire red hair, the weirdest lilac eyes and a very prominent cross scar on his cheek I wonder how he got that…  
  
"Ano… How may I help you sir?" She said nervously being weakened by his superior good looks  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kenshin neared the little cozy restaurant. As he looked up at the large sign making sure his place of business was right he heard sweet singing. The sweet yet spicy flare of the voice lured his hand to the door. The sweet voice beckoning to come and have coffee.  
  
Much too the eyes pleasure Kenshin discovered was more beautiful than her voice. There he saw one of the waitresses dancing around singing along to the radio. He observed her curvy calves then work his way slowly up taking full of advantage of the woman's unawareness while he still could. Creamy white skin, dark black hair and…  
  
Her eyes instantly fluttered open in shock. The most beautiful blue eyes I have every seen.  
  
She watched the woman blush in embarrassment and flick the radio off. Oh yes Kami-sama was definitely repaying him for his hard work with this lovely sight. Aoshi and Soujirou had gone to a seminar in New York while Kenshin got their workload! He looked at the girl and smiled definitely worth it.  
  
"Ano… How may I help you sir?" The siren asked she was a tad fidgety. Kenshin smiled inwardly to himself How may you help me, well your name and number would do fine! He just smiled and said,  
  
" I would love a cup of coffee."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I would love a cup of coffee." He said with a bright friendly smile.  
  
Phew! Atleast he didn't ask for the breakfast special I don't think the cook is in yet and I'm sure not going kill him with my fine cuisine!  
  
" Would you like that for here or to go?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
" Would you like that for here or to go?" The siren asked.  
  
" To g- " Kenshin immediately cut himself off, no he wasn't going back to the office quite yet. " For here please." His smile widened.  
  
" Let me just get you seated." She led him through a maze of chairs and tables and sat him down in a booth near the window in the warm morning shine.  
  
" Will there be anything else?" Said, he caught sight of her nametag, which said "Kaoru"  
  
1.2 Pretty name  
  
" No thank you, a coffee will do just fine." He smiled and then she smiled.  
  
Staying up all night wasn't so bad anymore.  
  
~*~*~  
  
" No thank you, a coffee will do just fine." He smiled and then she smiled back.  
  
Getting up early wasn't so bad anymore.  
  
  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Aoshi eyes slowly crept open as the plane bumped up and down while encountering some mild turbulence. He adjusted to his environment looking to a softly snoring Seta Soujirou sleeping across from him and the stewardess handing out warm serviettes to the left of him in the aisles. All and all the business ethics workshop went well. It wasn't all that intellectually stimulating but all the same.  
  
Aoshi wouldn't lie to himself by trying to get back to sleep, not with the soft jostling of the jet. So why not get so work done. No sooner than you could say Microsoft, Aoshi had his laptop on his… well lap and connect himself through the Internet through the his cell phone line.  
  
Aoshi lazily clicked the little ball mouse around checking, double-checking and triple checking his as usual perfect and impeccable work. After a while he meandered to his e-mail, it blinked and voiced you have mail!  
  
It was a message from Hannya, Hannya his best friend from childhood into college was now a very respectable business man in Hong Kong. It was a forwarded message, it was originally sent from Okina. Aoshi and Okina had a falling out that neither liked to talk about.  
  
Aoshi,  
  
Okina sent me this and I thought you might want to see this our little Misao has definitely grown up.  
  
Bellow the message was Misao in a beautiful purple prom dress smiling brightly for the camera. The dress was rather plain to the untrained eye with spaghetti straps and taffeta bodice and dress, but sown onto the bodice was sparkly beads in the shapes of flowers. Her hair was in French braids piled high on her head. Aoshi was amazed at how grown up this tiny tomboy who followed him around was. He hastily scrolled down there she was getting a piggyback ride from a woman with sandy blondish brown hair in navy gown. He frowned Ah yes we can't forget the infamous Kai. Aoshi never really approved of Misao and Kai's friendship. Kai had an air to her, which he just didn't agree with, a sort of plotting, and scheming air. But he knew that Kai would give her life Misao so Aoshi learned to tolerate her. He scrolled down to a picture of Misao sitting at a table with a boy sitting beside her, his tie undone and arm around Misao. His frown to a scowl, but Aoshi didn't notice. He remembered this boy as well Shiro his name was. He always did have an eye for Misao. Then there were a few pictures of her and friends. But the last one really amazed him. It was of Misao in the eve light completely unaware of her profile being taken. She was looking up at the falling Sakura petals from a near by tree her hand was gently raised trying to catch a nearby blossom. She looked so innocent but so graceful, so full of life yet so calm, she seemed tranquil and at the same time her smile revealed her giddiness. She was awe-inspiring.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He was awe-inspiring. After drinking his coffee, smiling all the while the flaming haired man left Kaoru with a rather hefty tip considering all she did was serve his much needed coffee. She watched him walk through the door and out of her life. Hopefully he would soon return. Her beautiful stranger. A wave of inspiration hit Kaoru like a Tsunami and she ran for the closest paper and instrument of writing. Yes a song about a beautiful stranger.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: Okay the song Kaoru sang was Sing by the band Travis one of my faves. The Beautiful Stranger, is the one Madonna did for Austin powers. Alas I regret to inform u I'm not poetic enough to think of my songs for the would be corny. SO I give you ones I like. I'll have Sano and Megumi next chap. I haven't quite figured out yet if I should give Kai a guy and if so he be made up like her or an actual character. SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! Life has been sooooo very very hectic lately I'll try to pump them out more frequently. I thank you for your patience and understanding (doesn't that sound sorta contrived?) Please Read and Review! Your input is what keeps me going Thanx!  
  
Till next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, nor will ever so please don't sue my sorry poor but!  
  
Author's Notes: Well Of course as always I give my props to my bestbud ippi- chan!  
  
  
  
Getting into the Groove  
  
Misao woke up to the sun peeping in through the gaps in the window. As her mind drifted away from comatose and closer to awareness, she remembered a certain tid bit of information. Her best friend was in the bunk bellow her and Kai wasn't the best morning person in the world. Kai was a jumpy sleeper and was easily jolted from the lovely state of unconsciousness. An evil glint entered her eye. Slowly but surely Misao eased out of bed, hopping down with a soft thud. There, in the bed bellow sleeping peacefully was Kai with her mouth wide open in a grin.  
  
'Probably dreaming about being declared best bassist in the world or something.'  
  
Misao's own smile grew into a malicious grin. Misao slow descended towards Kai's ear, took a deep breath and yelled,  
  
" FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai's eyes shot open quickly filling with fear and panic. Kai immediately sat up in bed and screamed  
  
" SAVE MY BASS!!!!!!" She scrambled out of bed and rapidly rushed to her baby and held the guitar for dear life. Kai all too soon became aware of her surroundings and her eyes narrowed towards the girl in stitches rolling on the ground.  
  
" Now that was just PLAIN CRUEL, MAKIMACHI MISAO!" The hoots coming from the accused grew even louder at hearing this. Misao stood up and wiped a tear away.  
  
" Oh some things in life are just too priceless!"  
  
A familiar face popped in between the ajar door and the doorframe. It was none other than Megumi.  
  
" What the hell is going on?" Her eyebrow was gently arched in a questioning look. Kai  
  
went red and her frown grew. Misao smile grew bright and she stated simply  
  
" Oh just a morning tradition!" Kai's frown increased, as did her grip of her bass. Megumi just looked up and shook her head.  
  
"Well, girls today were on a mission!" Both smile and frown disappeared traded for wide confused eyes.  
  
" We are checking out a club that's holding auditions." Misao's mouth went agape while a bright goofy grin appeared on Kai's.  
  
" BUT WE HAVEN'T EVEN REHEARSED TOGETHER YET!" Misao proclaimed in outrage. Kai started to jump up and down with her bass still in her death grip. Megumi pinched her sinuses in frustration.  
  
" NO…we have a week left before the auditions." Megumi said sternly. Misao let out a loud sigh of relief, while Kai mumbled curses under her breath (Kai was always willing to perform at the drop of a hat).  
  
" OKAY NOWGET DRESSED" Megumi clapped trying to get the stubborn youngsters ready to go.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sano sighed loudly, voicing his clear boredom,  
  
"Can we go yet?" He asked his best friend and basically brother Katsu. Katsu gave out an audible sigh and explain to the rooster head for the nth time,  
  
" No, Sano we can't. You know how the Captain wants us to run the club for the summer while he's sunbathing in the French isles."  
  
"Oh yes, we need to learn some R-E-S-P-O-N-S-I-B-I-L-I-T-Y." Just then the man in question piped up.  
  
"Exactly Sanosuke! That's what I've been trying to get into your thick skulls. I'm not going to be here forever you know and you two are my heirs how can I leave my business in…" Sano soon blocked out the speech, he knew Captain Sagara took his business seriously and Sano would be damned if he screwed that up.  
  
'The last thing I want is the Captain to be disappointed in me after he took me in, took care of me and treated like his own fresh and blood.' Sano came out of his revelry to see the Captain waving a folder in their faces. Sano decided to intervene,  
  
"Don't worry, Katsu is a smart guy, and I've got my killer charm! I'm sure we can pull ourselves out of any trouble we get into- " Sano eyes flashed over to the opening door.  
  
"OI! GET LOST WE'RE CLOSED---"  
  
Before any of the men could continue a tall sultry looking woman walked in wearing dark sunglasses, long raven hair bounce as she strutted in, she was in a black skirt and purple tank-top. Behind her was a taller girl and an extraordinarily petit girl, both were more casually dressed, the woman whipped of her sunglasses revealing beautiful cinnamon eyes and spoke,  
  
"Oh yes we know, we merely wanted to look at your club before we come for auditions." And with that the woman commenced her inspection. The two other girls timidly stepped forward from the door in the proceedings of the first woman. Both were less blunt and a little more polite. They walked up and introduced themselves, small one spoke up with an overly chipper voice,  
  
" Hello, I'm Makimachi Misao, this is Ryusaki Kai, and you've already met Takani Megumi---" Kai soon cut in a very business like voice.  
  
" We are very interested in the opening for a band and we really prefer to research a little about the preferences of the club in question." The little hyper one'syes widen in surprise at this. Sano was to busy ogling the Megumi woman. Captain Sagara arched an eyebrow at how professional the twenty some odd girl sounded,  
  
"Do I know you Ryusaki-san?" The Captain inquired.  
  
"No, no I don't believe so sir."  
  
"Oh no don't call me sir, just call me Captain Sagara, these are my two boys Sano and Katsu. They'll be running the club for the summer while I'm away with business." Sano snorted at that. Before any one could retort to this outburst Megumi trotted over to them,  
  
" It'll do, lets go." She put bluntly. Sano was outraged at this woman's impertinence towards the Captain. Even though Sano was ten times ruder than this, he was still outraged.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'LL DO??? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU HAVE THE JOB!! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN AUDITIONED!!" Sano exclaimed. The woman's eyes were alit with fire.  
  
" Exactly what I said, it'll do." And with that strutted out, but not before Sano got to check out her retaliating butt.  
  
" Ano… We're sorry if she insulted you, but she likes to get things done." Kai politely put.  
  
"Quite alright my dear I really admire determined women. Isn't that right Sano?" Sano merely grunted. Both smiled. Misao ran out the door waving and yelling,  
  
"We'll see you later and we'll knock your socks off!!!!!" Kai smiled and bowed.  
  
After the females left Sano piped up,  
  
" The nerve of that woman. Walkin' in here like she frickin' owned the place!" He was so worked up that it took him a few moments to realize he just put his fist through the wooden table with glass top, then the rest of the wooden tabletop under it.  
  
"OWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Sano ran around in pain. Katsu just laughed saying,  
  
"Well at least she had a nice butt."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Megumi pulled her smock over her head and sighed reminiscing about the tongue-lashing she got from Misao in the car. 'Jeeze for such a small person she sure is damn loud!' Once again it was time to face a shift of people thinking they have heart attacks while it's only heart burn and people asking for Tetanus' shot because they got a sliver of copper in their finger! 'Not to mention that the guy in the club was ogling me like a piece of meat. *Sigh * sometimes being beautiful has it down falls. The guy was kinda cute, but had an air of cockiness I can't stand. I need a man who'll treat me like a goddess. Shower me with love and comfort. A pure gentleman!' Megumi opened up the door and called  
  
"Hi I'm Takani Megumi and I'll be your doctor for today what seems to be the prob-" She looked up and discovered the arrogant man from the club with the gravity defying hair.  
  
"You." The both said simultaneously. Both instantly scowled. Megumi motioned for him to sit up on the examining table. He hopped on it in fluid motion and then winced in pain as he used his injured hand to pull himself up. Megumi immediately saw the pink that use to be white dishtowel wrapped around his hand. Then a thought occurred to her and made a ghost of a smile appear on her ruby red lips 'I wonder if any one has ever told him he looks like a chicken?'  
  
"So Sagara-san what idiocies do we blame for your visit here to bother me?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
This woman was annoyingly beautiful. Yup, she had the looks but personality- -- she definitely failed that category. He looked her over once more, cocking his head from all sides to view her from different angles. Then a marvelous revelation struck him as he realized something 'She looks exactly like a fox'  
  
"So Sagara-san what idiocies do we blame for your visit here to bother me?" She said voice that was honey laced with dry wit and sarcasm. Sano scanned his mind for a response that wouldn't make him look like a complete idiot. So he decided to go for the macho approach.  
  
" I broke a table with my hand." He said almost bragging about it.  
  
" My, my, my and what a strong boy you are!" She said words cutting through the air. Sano disliked this woman but had to give her credit for her flare.  
  
" Damn straight Kitsune-onna."  
  
~*~*~  
  
'WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST CALL ME?' Megumi knew full well what he had named her and she glared daggers at him.  
  
" Just let me take a look at your hand Tori-atama." She walked over to him, he began to stutter in fury and surprise,  
  
" HOW- WHAT- DID YOU KNOW- HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT NAM- OUCH!" Megumi harshly started probing his hand, " Oi, Kitsune gentle!"  
  
Megumi examined his hand intently, yep he definitely put his fist through a table, but she noticed signs of old fractures.  
  
" Your hand is terrible, you have old fractures that haven't healed properly. What did you do to screw it up this much?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Ah the long asked question.' Sano thought ruefully. It was from his mirky past which he did not like to reminisce about. A life where he could taste the asphalt mixed with his sweat and blood. The howls and hoots, the ache of his abs and the numb pain of his face. The feeling of victory in his fuzzy head was intoxicating and could almost feel the bloodlust in every man's heart.  
  
" I use to box." He said simply.  
  
" But you wear gloves, it couldn't screw up your hands that bad---" Megumi began but was abruptly cut off.  
  
" I use to bare fist box."  
  
~*~*~  
  
In those few moments before he answered her Megumi saw in his eyes a sort of deep nostalgia and spitefulness at the inquiry. He had answered her almost in a soft voice; it was no longer boisterous and full of arrogance. Megumi had only known him since that morning but could tell that he didn't show this side of himself often. She probed him a little more and he replied just as simply,  
  
" I use to bare fist box."  
  
" Well you'll have to wrap your hands and come get it rewrapped every week or so." She said gently trying to get off the subject. As soon as the moody Sano arrived he disappeared. A mischievous smile crossed his face,  
  
"Oi, Kitsune-onna we'll be a lot of quality of time together." Megumi could feel her blood boil.  
  
" Just apply the ointment every night. And NO MORE FIGHTS!" Megumi was shocked and appalled when his smile grew into a grin, he walked towards the door and said,  
  
" Why Kitsune-onna I'm surprised you cared so much about my well being!" Megumi's eyes widened in horror,  
  
" THAT'S WHAT I MEANT! I meant I wanted your hand to get better so you could stop BOTHERING ME!"  
  
" Whatever you say Kitsune-onna." And with a wink and a smile the insatiable Mr. Sagara had disappeared. But not for long.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes: SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! BUT for waiting so patiently I'll give you a sneak preview for what's to come in future chapters:  
  
The girls have their first rehearsal (WELL DUH!)  
  
Try out for the club  
  
Misao applies for a secretary job at guess who's office? Aoshi, Soujirou and Kenshin's!!!! HAHAHA I can feel the tension already.  
  
We discover Kai's means of vengeance for Misao's cruelty  
  
And What? Misao forced to wear a Kimono after losing a bet?  
  
I reveal Kai's strange connection to the world of business!  
  
  
  
Did I give away too much? Aw maybe, maybe not! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I LOVE YOUR GUYS IMPUT! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN nor will I ever so don't sue my sorry ass.  
  
Author's Notes: Sheesh it's getting kinda hard to pump these out. I have all these ideas for upcoming chapter but I need them to do some stuff first to build a relationship and etc. THEY HAVEN'T EVEN REHEARSED YET!!!!!! Ugh don't mind my rambling and just go on reading.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The table was a disaster area, across it were strewn papers, picks, dirty plates and empty glasses. In the 4 odd days Misao, Kaoru, Megumi and Kai had known each other, it seemed they had been friends for life. They were alike in so many ways yet different, Misao and Kaoru both had a fiery temper to be reckoned with, Megumi and Kai were both intellectual, Kai and Kaoru could sometimes have an older sister gentleness towards Misao, and Megumi and Misao were the most boy crazy of the group. Although when it came to gentlemen Megumi was witty and charming, while Misao would kinda drool then begin to stalk the person!  
  
The four women sat comfortably at the table in the Akabeko, Kaoru was bent over the a scrap of paper, brows furrowed and hands poised, she was still "creating" her masterpiece from the day before. Misao as strange as it seemed was looking at the newspaper, for an apartments also part time jobs to pay for some the apartment, even though Kai was going to pay most of the rent (She was very well off) Misao felt guilty about mooching. Megumi was finishing up some reports for Dr. Genzai, she was still fuming about a certain chicken headed patient. Meanwhile Kai sat relaxed by the window swaying back and for to her blaring Walkman.  
  
As the clock struck twelve in the dimly lit restaurant as the three productive girls simultaneously chanted out "YES!" Kai kept just dancing in her song not hearing anything going on around her (Kai is extremely kooky person). Misao got her attention by a hard slap on the arm.  
  
" Huh?" Misao just sighed fully used to Kai space casing; they had been friends for a LONG time. " I'm finally finished my reports on the stock of medical supplies. Dr. Genzai makes me do it every week, it's very meticulous." Misao soon started getting giddy to tell every her discovery, " Guys! Guess what? I found the perfect place! A loft apartment, nice neighbourhood, 3 bedrooms and best of all the building has a POOL!!!!!!" At hearing this Kai started bouncing up and down with Misao in delight, Megumi and Kaoru shook their heads in approval, " OH and I found a great opening for a secretary at some company, and they say all you to know is how to make coffee, file, photo copy and type!!!!" Kai just laughed, Misao was too excited to even comprehend Kai's action. Kaoru stood up with excitement and announced, " I finished my song! And tomorrow after house hunting and work we'll rehearse!!!!" Now Kai was excited and snatched the piece of music right out from under a now outraged Kaoru, " HEY!" Kai just held up her index finger to silence her, made a few swift strokes on the paper with a nearby pencil and then began fervently writing on a fresh sheet. Misao soon explained and expanded on Kai rather rude behavior to Kaoru's opus, " Sorry, 'bout that Kai is what we call over eager, she loves to look at other's work not to critique or anything but just to adjust her style too." Kaoru blinked a few times and retorted by saying, " You two have been friends for a long time." Kai looked up and nodded vigorously and then re-absolved herself into the work at hand.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jetlag, that was the ailment that Aoshi was experiencing at the moment as he stepped into his chic yet rather cold apartment. The keys seemed to echo when dropped on the hallway table making a clanging metallic sound that pounded in his sore sinuses. He walked down the hall with bags in tow heading to his beloved bedroom where sat his sorely missed bed, but something had caught his eye before he could make the rest of his voyage, a red light flashing a number 5. It was his answering machine he pressed the button to hear them grumpily (if Aoshi does show any emotion in private). The messages consisted of people asking for a Bob and two hang ups all useless except the last one.  
  
"Hi Aoshi it's Hannya, I know your on your business trip, but I really needed to give you this message as soon as possible I just found out tonight from Okina that our dear little Misao-chan has taken a vacation with Kai." Aoshi didn't see why Misao vacationing was so important except to the little Caribbean island she would be terrorizing (AN. Since Kai is sorta loaded Misao and she go on a lot trips together) " She's coming to Tokyo." Suddenly Aoshi didn't feel well "Well I just thought I'd better give you the message incase you might bump into her, Ja." The message ended with a "Click" and Aoshi slumped down onto his leather couch. 'This is going to be an interesting summer'  
  
~*~*~ The jobs had been assigned around two o'clock as the 4 girls had crammed into the death trap aka tin can aka taxi and headed to the Kamiya residence. Kaoru had given Misao and Kai the option of staying over at her house/ dojo which had plenty of rooms. Kaoru's family was an interesting one surely, her mother had died when Kaoru was little but she can still remember her. Her younger bratty brother Yahiko was adopted after his parents who were close friends of the Kamiyas died in a tragic car crash. Kaoru's father and brother were both at a tournament which Kaoru was dying to got to but alas it was not be her summer job at the Akabeko not to mention promising Megumi to audition for a few gigs. Megumi had headed home to get some well deserved rest for the hectic day they would meet in the morning, she would go look at places with Kai, while Kaoru worked and Misao worked on getting work. Kai layed sprawled on the couch with music still blaring through her headphones, she had fallen asleep with them on once again. Misao had set up camp in the guest room and was happily asleep in the quiet of her room which was occasional disturbed by the muter of 'Aoshi-sama' from her own sleep. Kaoru had fallen asleep at her mother's piano while perfecting her creation.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At three o'clock in the morning a midly drunk Sano scratched irritably at his bandages, the sober Katsu quickly smacked Sano hand replying to the action, " Don't pick it'll make it worse." Our tipsy red headed friend sat at the table and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, Katsu explained further, " Our friend Sano here had a temper tantrum, punched right through a table, all because of some girl giving him lip." To this Kenshin just smiled and said, " That's not like you Sano you were always quite a player with the ladies in high school if I do recall." Unfortunately saying this allowed Sano to get a shot in, " HEY! At least I was good with the ladies, even now Kenshin you can never work up the gall to ask a girl out, it was sheer luck you met Tomoe-" Sano quickly bit his tongue seeing Kenshin wince at the mention of the old flame, Sano soon apologized " Look man, I know that what happened with her hurt like hell but it's been years and it is more than past time you get back in the saddle." " I'm going have to agree with Sano on this one Kenshin-san" Katsu added, " If you want us to set you up we would be more than happy-" The sentence was cut off by the frantic wave of the distressed redhead. " I've had many unsuccessful blind date, I'm afraid a setup would be inconceivable" Sano made a loud sigh at this and slammed his glass down on the table in frustration, " Well then what are we going to do with you ?" " I don't know." Kenshin slumped in his chair with the weight of defeat and alcohol induced depression pulling him down. Sano observed the pathetic state that this conversation had left his friend, then for once Sano received a stroke a sheer brilliance, " I have it!" He announced rising from his chair in a blaze of glory " Oro?" Kenshin half heartedly replied " Kenshin my man you should come to our band audition, judging by those three babes that walked in here today there are should be plenty of eligible ladies." With that Sano smacked him squarely on that back getting a very loud "Oro"  
  
TBC ~*~*~  
  
A.N. Okay I'm now applying the method of more review faster chapters because I always feel soooo inspired when you guys give me your opinions !!!  
  
Luv it ? Hate it? Review it!!!!!!!  
  
Til Next time!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer- It's not mine, don't sue I don't have any money to give!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm really sorry for taking soooo long with each chapter but sometimes or a lot of the time I get tapped for insperation  
  
I wanna thank all my reviewers for actually reading my little story!!!! SO KEEP REVIEWING and I'll keep writing!  
  
Now to chapter six!  
  
Oh P.S the good morning starshine song isn't mine I kinda forget who sang so whoever you may be don't hurt me for borrowing it ~*~*~  
  
A welcome aroma twitched under Misao's nose coaxing her out of her slumber, she stretched like a cat beneath her covers and opened a lazy sleep encrusted eye to the red numbers across from her then her other eye shot open. " SHIT!" With lightening reflexes Misao tore off her covers and hopped to her feet dashing around in a strange dance of panic, her vocabulary was still limited to a rather colourful arrangement of swears. Then after regaining a sense of herself Misao decided that it would be helpful to cry out for assistance. She stopped in the middle of her room and then let out her wail "KAI!!!!!!!!!!" And almost on cue Misao's hero popped her head in on the chaotic scene, "Good Morning Starshine." She sang, "KAI JUST DON'T STAND THERE HELP ME GET READY!!!!" Ignoring the desperate girl Kai just went on with the song, " The world says hello-, you twinkle above us we twinkle bellow." " KAI QUIT SINGING AND HELP ME GET READY I SWEAR SOMETIMES YOUR SOOO USELES- " Misao soon bit her tongue as Kai stepped through the shoji bearing a tray loaded with an assortment of breakfast goodies including the necessary elixir of life- Coffee and in her hands supporting the bottom of the tray was a clothing bag and a trendy carrying case. At seeing this Misao's eyes went big with tears and her lip started to quiver. " KAI YOU'RE WONDERFUL!" Kai just smiled and said, " Ya I know! But praise me later, we have work to do!!!!"  
  
~*~*~ Aoshi stepped out of the elevator and adjusted his silk tie, the room was buzzing with people as he strode towards his swank office. Aoshi couldn't help but notice the lecherous glares he got as he walked by "Himura's Hopefuls" a.k.a applying secretaries. All of them sat outside Kenshin's office with their low cut blouses and amazing short skirts. Then the door opened and out slinked a sultry secretary followed by a rather exasperated Himura who could only manage to squeak, "Next." He looked over to Aoshi eyes pleading for help, but he would receive no sympathy, Aoshi gave a microscopic smirk and headed to his sanctuary, " Any calls Omasu?" He interrupted the gossiping between her and Seta Soujirou's secretary Okon, "No Shinomori-san" And with that the door to Aoshi's office clicked shut. As he sat down for business Aoshi felt a deep sense of dread beginning to boil in his stomach, something told him that today was not going to be a good day.  
  
~*~*~ Today was definitely not a good day for Himura Kenshin. He sighed as he looked at the next candidate's resume, then at the woman in question. She was staring at him from across the desk with one hand propping up her chin as she leaned suggestively towards him showing off some of her more valuable assets. Today was definitely not a good day, first Seijirou Hiko a.k.a shishou, his boss and mentor began by giving him a stack of paper work that would shame Tokyo Tower, he had a killer headache from last night's outing and now he had to deal with seductresses dressed as secretaries, well not quite! He sat there awkwardly as her eyes tore into him and all he could think was 'All I want is to do is sit in the Akabeko and watch my pretty waitress serve my coffee'. Kenshin soon snapped out of his revelry and scolded himself for not paying attention to the task at hand, " Ano. Thank you for your resume." The woman leaned more forward staring deeply in his eyes and replied seductively, " Oh it was my pleasure." Kenshin gulped "Ano. yes we'll call you. Thank you for coming, Bye" The secretary stood up batted her eyelashes a few times and said " bye". When she was gone Kenshin slumped in his chair, the tension leaving his limbs in relief. But this was to be short lived. There was a sharp knocking at the door, ' GOD NO' "Yes, come in" And walking through the door was (soon to be known by him) Makimachi Misao. She was extraordinarily young and dressed rather more conservatively than the others, but she was not wearing your every day work clothes at least not for a woman. There she stood with big blue eyes and a long braid down her back, she wore no make up and had a casual, cheerful air to her. But it was her outfit that was truly interesting. She wore a pair of pinstriped black suit pants and a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up, hanging loosely around her neck was a black tie, but what really got him were the bright red converse sneakers.  
  
~*~*~ Misao felt rather wound up as she stepped into the office of her possible employer's office, she had to wolf down her breakfast at record speed and Kai had made her wear this get up, sure Misao liked it but did Kai seriously think she would get hired in this? She has to look professional for this! But Kai merely replied to her cries that she wore it to her work all the time.  
  
When Misao arrived to the office building she struck up a little conversation in the elevator with a guy who couldn't be a day over twenty, he was nice enough always smiling, she introduced herself and he did likewise as Seta Soujirou. He asked why she was here and she told him, he replied that he worked there too and that "Himura-san was a very friendly man". Just small chit chat.  
  
As she stepped out of the elevator she saw a rather provocatively clad woman walk out of the office she was headed too, and overheard her mumble something to the point of "What a bishounen!". Misao quirked an eyebrow at this but continued on her way. Finally she reached the door and took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
Now she was standing in front of a rather small man dressed in a rather chic suit, with flame red hair, vivid violet eyes and a cross scar marring his boyish face. He wasn't as cute as her Aoshi-sama though. " Your not that much of a bishounen." Misao had slapped a hand over her mouth after the words unconsciously spilled out of her mouth. Himura's head snapped back and his eyes grew wide as he squeaked "Oro?" "Uh. Well you see the last girl mumbled something about you being a bishounen and well." Himura interrupted her lame attempt at trying to cover up her slip, " Please sit down uh ." "Makimachi Misao" "Makimachi-san, now are you applying for the position of secretary?" "Oh yes I am, uh I have a resume right here." Misao pillaged through her bag and then passed a blue folder to Mr.Himura. She watched as he scanned over the contents which Misao herself had not even seen since Kai made it for her. "It's says here you worked at a restaurant in Kyoto. What did you do there?" "Uh well I was a waitress and I worked the order phones, so I know how to work phones very well." "Excellent. It also says you volunteered at the library for about three months?" " Oh yeah! I mainly organized the catalog cards and sometimes the books, but I got let go 'cause I have a habit of loud outbursts," Then Misao realized what she was saying and said," I shouldn't be telling you that should I?" Himura let out a light laugh and replied, "Probably not, but it really doesn't matter. How old are you Makimachi- san?" Misao was a bit taken aback by this question, "Ano.Eighteen, but I'm actually quite responsible." Himura soon hushed her, " Now Misao-dono, I understand that you will be starting University this fall?" "Hai" Misao did not like where this was going, she knew she wasn't going to get the job. "Misao-dono, you realize that my regular secretary has just come off maternity leave so she still has to tend to her daughter but can work odd days, not to mention she wants some vacation time. To replace her I need someone dependable, organized and professional, you understand?" " Hai" Misao really didn't like where this was going. Disappointment wasn't one of Misao favorite feelings to deal with. " And most of all I need someone who can keep an optimistic attitude." Kenshin smiled, " I'll need you to work Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Is that alright?" Misao's eyes widened at this, "You mean I have the job?" "Of course. You seem to have all the right qualifications and a bright attitude," Himura flashed a silly grin, "Besides you're the first one all day that hasn't tried hitting on me!"  
  
~*~*~ Misao slumped down in her chair at her desk, Himura had taken her around the whole buzzing workplace introducing to her fellow secretaries; Okon and Omasu who Misao would admit she liked the instant they met but could be only defined as man obsessed gossipmongers. She bumped into Seta Soujirou again who Okon worked for, he gave her a bright smile 'He seems to smile a lot' Misao noted. Omasu described her boss as the "Ice Ogre of Hell" which Misao luckily had not had the pleasure of meeting as of yet.  
  
After the grand tour Himura made his escape from the office, saying he was out to get coffee even though there was a freshly brewed pot in the employee lounge, but it was Misao's first day and Himura didn't look particularly perky. 'Probably has a hangover judging by those circles under his eyes'. But he hadn't left Misao task-less, oh no quite to the contrary, he had left her with the horrid mission of introducing herself to the beast as Omasu and Okon called it or known by normal people as the photocopier.  
  
Misao dug through her side bag trying to stall for time when she came upon a small brochure. Intrigued the small weasel in question pulled it of her bag to inspect it. It turned to be a small hand made booklet entitled "KAI'S TIPS FOR OFFICE SURVIVAL" and bellow was a Polaroid oh Kai in a business suit winking and giving a thumbs up. Misao couldn't help but laugh at this, Kai loved pulling kooky stuff like this 'She has way too much time on her hands. She definitely needs a boyfriend.' She flipped to the small section on photocopiers entitled "Not Just For Copying Butts" and decided that it was time to tame beast. 'How hard could it possibly be?'  
  
~*~*~ Shinomori Aoshi sighed as he peered at the digital clock on his wall, his office was a very cold sterile place, it had brown leather couch and to black bucket chairs in front of his desk, degrees from college hung lifelessly on his wall. The room was completely impersonal except for the one object sitting on his desk. On his glossy oak desk sat a black picture frame and in it was a picture of five muddied boys and a muddy little girl sitting on one of the boys shoulders holding a football.  
  
He could remember that day like it had just passed. It was the middle of autumn when he, Hannya and the others had decided to play a game of football after their martial art lessons unfortunately Aoshi's constant shadow, his sensei's little daughter had caught wind of this plan and insisted on playing too. He and the others had tried to sway her off this idea but to no avail. Aoshi decided to be firm with little girl and gave her a stern "NO" which only led to heartbreaking sobs from the child. So it was that the toddler played football with these huge teenaged boys. Soon it began to rain, but little Makimachi Misao was determined to finish the game, which resulted in this picture. 'Everything was so much more simpler back then'.  
  
Aoshi tore his eyes of the piece of nostalgia and stood up. It was time to work not time drift off into better days. He opened his door to call for his secretary but found on her lunch break, meaning she wouldn't be back for at least two hours. Normally Aoshi would not stand for this but she was a damn good secretary and it was slow in the office. He decided to take a short break. As he meandered through the office that was now quiet because everyone was out to lunch he heard some loud crashing and a string of curses coming from the direction of the photocopier room. Aoshi decided to investigate; walking undetected into the room (damn those ninja skills of his!) and came upon a very frustrated very petite female. Her back was facing him a long rope of black hair braided fell down it; she was flipping through a small pamphlet, cursing the machine in question.  
  
" Stupid piece of crap!!!! YOUR NOT OUT OF INK I JUST RELOADED IT FOR KAMI'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!" A small smirk of amusement graced Aoshi's face a he watched the battle ensuing. Something about this girl was familiar but he couldn't place a finger on what that something was. He continued to his observation, she sighed and continued her rant,  
  
"Okay photocopier," She pushed up her sleeves," I don't like you and you don't like me, but at least cut me some slack it's my bloody first day!" 'Ahhh, so this is Himura's new summer secretary.' Aoshi let his eyes wander a bit on her feminine curves but stopped when the girl pointed her index finger up and then pushed the copy button. A little light flashed and the girl erupted. "YOU STUPID HUNK OF -" Aoshi decided to cut in before she really got ranting and make his presence known. He cleared his throat. The new secretary spun in surprise and at that moment Aoshi knew his whole normal state of life was over. Petite nose, the china white skin and those huge Sea green eyes, which widened even more after her recognition of him.  
  
"AOSHI-SAMA?" She said in a high pitch squeak. "Misao"  
  
TBC  
  
Whew I worked really hard on this one! Yep next chapter I'll get into a little more K x K ! Love it, Hate it, Review it! I'll work faster this way  
  
Till next time! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
YeeeeeeeeeeHaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
I just wanna thank all of you who actually took the time to review my story!  
  
BIG THANK YOUS TO- Ippi-chan my idea bouncer! Battousai Angel, Kyoko Saiki, Prudence-chan, Le bleu Phenix (May I say I love the Sou-chan and Kai idea!), Chitchat, J Liha, Tenshineko, Noa (I just can't picture Misao wanting to play any instrument but drums! ^_^), LittleDragon5 and Last but not least KnK4ever ( Thanks for telling me the origin of Good Morning Starshine! Oh and I didn't really plan for Kai and Souzou to have thing but since u have brought it to my attention it could happen, you never know) THANK YOU ALL WITH OUT YOU I WOULD PROBABLY HAVE STOPPED WRITING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NOTHING!  
  
On to the story!  
  
~*~*~ Misao's head was swirling with emotions, joy, sadness, nostalgia, shock, anger, and she was finding it hard to believe that he was really standing infront of her after the some odd years of absence. She couldn't really put words together to end the incredibly awkward silence, which Aoshi constantly lived in. Finally as if pulling a rabbit out of a hat she found words but they weren't the ones she wanted,  
  
"What are you doing here?" She squeeked * SLAP * Inside her head, Misao started smacking herself silly for asking such a stupid question. Aoshi keeping his always blank façade merely stated,  
  
"I work here. And I would assume your Himura's new secretary." Misao blinked a few times as the memories of Aoshi-sama's powerful deduction skills came flooding back to her. The only reply Misao could pull out of her magical hat was a big doofy grin and a  
  
"Uh-Yeah!" And then the silence slithered back into the room, Misao prayed for some force to end this awkwardness. Then a beeping sound rang in her ears and she thanked whoever was listening as she turned to the noise. Unfortunately her happiness soon fled her as she realized the beeps were from the "BEAST".  
  
"UGH! Stupid thing! What do you want from me? Why are you beeping at me!?!?!" Misao went on with her raving but was soon interrupted by the supposed Ice Ogre of Hell,  
  
"Misao it's out of paper."  
  
"NANI?" She cried with indignance.  
  
"You need to put more paper in it for the machine to work." Misao turned towards him eyes wide and rebutted with a sheepish,  
  
"Oh"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Akabeko was a little hectic, and Kaoru had started with the early shift, her feet ached a bit but none of this bothered her. She was completely content taking orders and serving, humming her happy little tune. Tae inquired about this attitude asking if she had finally "snagged herself a boyfriend" which Kaoru merely replied "Nope".  
  
Tae was talking to the cook in the back about that night's menu when he walked in, tailored suit with a fashionable maroon tie black and wire sunglasses sitting on his head. If Kaoru wasn't so disciplined she might have drooled, but she only smiled and began to hum louder.  
  
" Hello again sir and how are you today."  
  
"Much better now, thank you. And please no "sir" just call me Kenshin." Her redhead had a name! Kaoru's smile grew wider,  
  
"Would you like a seat next to the window, Kenshin?" She said seeing how his name rolled of her tongue. His smile grew a bit,  
  
"That would be perfect." Kaoru showed him to his seat, but before she could ask what he wanted, Tae tapped her shoulder and told her she had a phone call.  
  
"Excuse me, I'll get another waitress to take your order-"  
  
"That's okay," He said quickly cutting her off, "I've got plenty of time." The redhead flashed a heart-stopping grin. Kaoru was now finding it hard to part from her job to answer the phone. She went to the back and picked up the phone and put it to her ear only to her a familiar voice singing,  
  
"One is the loneliest number that you'll ever know!"  
  
"Hey Kai!" Kai immediately stopped her singing and replied to the greeting enthusiastically  
  
"Konnichiwa Kaoru-chan!"  
  
" So did you guys check out the apartment?"  
  
"Yep" Kaoru waited for Kai to expand on the experience but got nothing.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"MOU! What did you guys think of the apartment?"  
  
"Oh! Hehe! We, using Megumi's charm and my stunning negotiating skills got the apartment half price with all the furniture!"  
  
"WHOA! Are you serious?!"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE FABULOUS!"  
  
"Yep, we're moving all our stuff in now." Kaoru was now getting a little confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The guys who lived in the apartment volunteered to move our stuff for us! Isn't that sweet? Even though I'm pretty sure one of them stole a pair of Megumi's panties." Kaoru just sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey Kaoru-chan I'll talk to you later, one of the guys is touching my bass! HEY YOU! IF YOU VALUE YOU LIFE YOU WOULDN'T TOUCH THAT! Gotta go Ja ne!" Kaoru hung up the phone grinning like a mad woman. Today was definitely her day! She giggled at Kai, who could be so flighty sometimes but she meant business when it came to her bass. And with that Kaoru skipped out of the back to go serve "Kenshin".  
  
~*~*~ Kenshin sat strumming his fingers across the table perfectly content. Yes, if he could die and go to heaven this would be it. A nice soothing restaurant with relaxing jazz music playing in the background and an Angel serving him coffee. Unfortunately his angel had disappeared into the back. He could just make out her contented giggles. It was music to his ears and then his eyes narrowed and frown set on his face. A thought had occurred to him 'What if it was her boyfriend on the other end of the line?' He felt melancholy creeping up on him as he started to think with more depth, 'Of course she has a boyfriend, she is young, attractive, outgoing, looks smart enough and she has the most gorgeous blue- HOLD IT man!' He was getting a little concerned. Was he falling for a girl he barely knew? And then as if on cue the female in question came skipping out smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Hi sorry about that!" She said joyously. Kenshin gave one of his winning smiles.  
  
"No problem, you seem much happier since you took it. Good News?" He inquired, desperate for any bit on information he could get from her about her life.  
  
" Yeah! I just found out my girlfriends got the apartment we wanted. Oh! I should take your order what would you like?"  
  
" A coffee would be great-" Just then Kenshin's cell phone rang, he smiled at Kaoru and asked for a minute,  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Himura Kenshin speaking."  
  
"BAKA DESHI! WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR NEW SECRETARY SAID YOU WERE OUT! I NEED THOSE REPORTS A.S.A.P AND PICK ME UP SOME MORE SAKE!"  
  
"Hai Shishou." Kenshin responded miserably, so much for his nice relaxing break! With that his Shishou hung up. Kenshin pressed the end button, sighed loudly and faced his beautiful waitress,  
  
"You better make that to go please."  
  
"Of course." She laughed and all of sudden just by looking at her face light up with the laugh Kenshin felt much better.  
  
'Yep, definitely falling for her.' He thought warmly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Megumi pulled another box out of her car and passed it to a rather loaded Kai, the moving was going surprisingly fast. She laughed remembering how her and Kai had walked into the building like they owned the place, well maybe Kai did judging on the way she got everything organized and shipped here suggested Kai was from a very well off family. Megumi had left her home to come here and make her name whether it be in medicine like her father wanted or music like her mother wanted.  
  
Unluckily enough for the two girls was that their assistants or the ex occupants of the apartment had fled for their lives after Megumi discovered one of them stole her undergarments and the other nearly got his hands crushed when Kai dropped a rather large amplifier. So now they had the arduous task of carrying the rest of the boxes up to their newly acquired 10th floor apartment. Megumi and Kai not being experience movers opted for the lazy man's load also known as taking as much as you can in one go. So now both were vision impaired and were having a difficult time with the doors. Megumi snickered as she heard Kai curse the doors and the boxes cradled in her arms. Then someone cleared their throats to get the two girls attention.  
  
"Do you ladies need some help with those?" A smooth voice asked.  
  
"That would be great!" Kai and her said in unison. Soon two hands appeared removing a box from Megumi's tower and restoring her sight. She looked at the person who removed the boxes and recognition hit her 'Tall, Well built, Brown eyes, Gravity defying hair!'  
  
"ROOSTER!"  
  
"FOX!"  
  
This continued into a glaring contest. Katsu chatting up a rather amiable Kai soon interrupted this by saying,  
  
"So are you girls moving in?"  
  
"Yeah we are on the tenth floor!"  
  
"Wow what a coincidence we also on the tenth."  
  
"So I guess we're going to be neighbors!" At hearing this both Megumi and Sano ended their contest, turned their heads and cried out,  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author: WELL! A little something for everyone there we got some AxM, KxK and SxM!!!!! I'm very proud that I could muscle it all in.  
  
An explanation about the apartment: How in god's name could they get moving well this is my ultimate excuse Kai is loaded and a daddy's girl. U'll meet her dad in a few more chapters. Kai also has major connections through her father and other sources. Oh and the apartment is sort of a loft thingy so there are only two apartments to a floor!  
  
Okay now this is important I'm having troubles, I don't know who I should set up Kai with I have sooooo many ideas for her! I was thinking of Sou- chan or Katsu and now KnK 4 ever gave me the idea for Souzou, and at one point I was thinking of Enishi but I'm not sure that would have worked!!!!!!!! So please when you review IF you review, tell me what you think cuz you guys always give me such good ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love it, Hate it, Review it! It's not that hard!  
  
Till Next Time! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN KNOW NOTHING ABOUT OWN NO RIGHTS MISS SCARLET! * I always wanted to do that *  
  
Author's Note: Ooooo I can just feel the Misao and Aoshi angst seeping out of my pores but don't worry something cute'll happen I assure you!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao sighed as she watched her cheerful and always welcome friend the sun slide behind the clouds and dip into the western horizon. The emotionally turbulent day was nearly through and she was to walk to the Akabeko where she and Kaoru would be picked up. But, alas fortune was not on our little weasel's side today, because as the moment she made it to the lobby a huge streak of lightening crackled through the sky, releasing a down pour of rain.  
  
"Shit" She whispered under her breath. Her mood was beginning to match the weather. First that horrid embarrassment of a reunion between her and Aoshi- sama, then her run in with the "Boss" inquiring where his baka deshi was and if she was his new idiot secretary and now finally it was raining in a city she had been apart of for about a week. Misao sighed unhappily again and found a seat to wait out the rain.  
  
"Great now how am I going to get to there?" She said to no one in particular.  
  
"You could always ask me for a ride." A cool voice spoke behind her. Misao whipped around only to see the one and only Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi-sama you really need to stop sneaking up on me!"  
  
"Aa" Was his reply and probably his favorite. He walked over to the doors and then stopped, "Well aren't you coming?" he asked calmly  
  
Misao blinked a few times and retorted with a "H-Hai"  
  
~*~  
  
Silence is deadly, and Misao felt like she was six feet under already. The awkwardness of the car ride was painful and the memories were also, so Misao turned her gaze to the people out her passenger seat window. But, the silence was getting her and the thoughts she was left with were not comforting at all.  
  
'Why hadn't he told her that he was in Tokyo, for that matter why hadn't any of the others told her he was in Tokyo?' It all made her heart ache with a feel of betrayal and loss. She put her fingertips onto the glass window as she felt salty tears begin to line her eyes,  
  
" So I hear Hannya is in Hong Kong," She started but didn't give Aoshi a chance to reply, "Beshimi is in Milan, he always did love Italy, he's really happy there, Hyottoko is off gallivanting in Spain, and he sent me some maracas for my drum kit last Christmas. Oh and Shikijou just moved into a new apartment in L.A., he says he gets to play body guard for all the big stars or so Okina tells me." A tear slithered down her face mimicking the raindrops rolling down the glass, " I always thought you would go to London or maybe Paris, see the Eiffel tower or something. Guess I was wrong."  
  
"Misao-"  
  
" Every one is all over the globe. We can't have those parties at Christmas and New Years' like we used to. It's just me and Jiya, he still an old crotchety pervert you know. It's lonely with out the rest of the family. I guess that's why I'm in Tokyo, so I can find a new one." With all her strength Misao ripped her gaze of the tiny droplets on the window and towards the man driving.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aoshi looked at Misao touch her fingertips softly to the glass. He could feel her distressed ki when he had made his way in the lobby and now it was screaming at him. He desperately wanted her to stop because he knew exactly where this single sided conversation was going. Why was it he was always the one to make Misao cry? He hated it then and he hated it now. And Misao was the same Misao still trying to hide the tears from him. She had grown so much that he sometimes barely recognized her and that scared him. In her he embodied his entire childhood, but what happens when she grew up? Her just being in his car completely turned his state of being upside down. He grew easily frightened of this powerful creature that could alter his emotions so dramatically.  
  
She went on about how the others had gone on with their lives and still kept in touch. He tried to interrupt, to make her stop torturing herself and him but to no avail. He knew the question she was heading to and he didn't know how to answer it. He listened to her soft voice describe where she thought he would be. But then she went on about her and Jiya and Aoshi couldn't help but wince. He and Okina had not parted on good terms, that is partly why he never wrote or visited. She talked of finding a new family and Aoshi's heart clinched. ' Does she think we'll never return home?' Funny enough he still thought of Kyoto as home.  
  
"Why didn't you say goodbye?" She said finally looking at him, with her big blue eyes expressing so much sorrow. A single tear had escaped her ocean blue depths and Aoshi snapped. He for once in his life let spontaneity and instincts take over. He pulled the car over quickly, released his seat belt and wrapped his arms around a speechless Misao. He put his chin atop her silky hair and inhaled deeply, she still used the same shampoo and still smelled like wild flowers. He felt her breathe in heavily as he did. Everything was so simple in that moment, all the problems of his life just simply melted away and he wished to stay like this forever but he knew all to well that nothing lasts forever. Misao sighed in contentment her tears drying on his suit,  
  
"Arigatou Aoshi-sama." She sniffled. Aoshi was slightly irritated at her saying that because he knew it was his fault.  
  
"You know I don't like to see you cry." He put plainly.  
  
"Hai!" She said her puffy red eyes twinkling with happiness once again.  
  
Finally after driving a little they pulled into the Akabeko and Misao got out of the car, but before she left she said,  
  
"I'm glad you're here Aoshi-sama, I missed you." And with that she bounded off towards the quaint restaurant. Aoshi drove away feeling a ghost of a smile creep to his lips and secretly replied,  
  
'Me too Misao, Me too.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaoru grimaced as she watched Tae bounce around like a beach ball, giggling none stop with hearts in her eyes. Kaoru frowned even more as she knew the inevitable had come, it was a five step process of Tae's which always ended up with Kaoru closing.  
  
Step 1: The call At exactly 4:53pm time Tae received a phone call from her boyfriend Katsu and he told her of some spontaneous and completely romantic outing they were about to go on.  
  
Step 2: The Question It was always the same dialogue between the two, Kaoru and Tae; it would be initiated by Kaoru's curious nature,  
  
"Who was that?" And Tae would reply with stars in her eyes,  
  
"Katsu, going to take me to *Insert Completely Romantic Destination Here*." That's when Kaoru knew the noose was tightening around her neck.  
  
Step 3: The guilt trip  
  
Tae was extremely talented in this step. She would talk to herself about how hard she works and how she barely gets to see her darling Katsu anymore. Then she would start sighing as she pretends to daydream. Then she'll face Kaoru and tell her something to the point of how lucky she is to get off so early and be free to do anything she wants.  
  
Step 4: The caving  
  
In this step Kaoru miserably volunteers to take over her shift and lock up and the Akabeko and Tae praises her endlessly.  
  
And finally Step 5: The giddy gallivanting, which is what Kaoru was witnessing now. Basically it consists of Tae jumping around the restaurant like an idiot and babbling about her wonderful and romantic boyfriend and Kaoru stands there green with envy. Then Katsu roles up in his cool mustang and she hops out the door, kisses him and slides into the car.  
  
"Alone again." Kaoru sighed in bitterness  
  
"Not quite." A rather genki voice said behind her. Kaoru instinctively turned to the voice seeing Misao with a grin that could shame the Cheshire cat.  
  
"So I guess you got the job, sit tell me all about it!" Unfortunately Kaoru didn't realize how talkative the little weasel could be,  
  
"So I'm like the last to come for an interview and there are all these really sleazy girls applying, so I go in and I'm like hi I'm Misao and he's like hi Misao I'm Himura Kenshin and then I say-"  
  
"You mean your boss is Himura Kenshin?"  
  
"Yeah you know him?" Kaoru instantly motioned for her to scoot closer so no one could hear what she was about to say and Misao was listening attentively  
  
"He's the guy I wrote the song about, he always comes here." Misao pulled back and gasped at this new information.  
  
"Kami-sama this is nearly as good as Aoshi-sama working in the office with me!" Kaoru paused at this unfamiliar name,  
  
"Whose Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"You don't want to know." A new voiced sighed. Both girls twisted their heads.  
  
"Kai what's so wrong with Aoshi-sama? I don't get why you never liked him!" Misao retorted.  
  
"Well one thing he's been missing for like how many years? He's cold and really rude and he brushes you off all the time Misao, he thinks I'm a bad influence and he doesn't like me! To name a few."  
  
"Aoshi-sama does so like you!"  
  
"Whose Aoshi-sama?!?!?!" Kaoru pleaded trying to separate the bickering two. Misao stopped arguing and took a deep breath and begun from the top as Kai said, "Here we go AGAIN!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Soon Misao had regaled the others in her story of the man of her life.  
  
"What about you Megumi had any one you've been involved with?" Misao asked itching for romance gossip. Megumi paused for a moment before answering,  
  
"There was someone but I broke up with him long ago. I thought he loved me enough to let me go, but he started to get scary so I had to have a restraining order put on him."  
  
This was news to Kaoru along with everyone else,  
  
"Megumi how come you never told me?" Megumi lowered her head in guilt,  
  
"Well I was kind of ashamed and. frightened." Kaoru smiled tenderly at her closest girl friend and said,  
  
"You can tell me anything, alright?" Megumi nodded and soon fell back into her normal attitude by flipping her hair and saying deviously,  
  
" And what about our dear bassist Kai? You've been awfully quiet ohohohohoho!" A slight pink graced Kai's cheeks, which went unnoticed by an exuberant Misao who cut in saying,  
  
"Kai! Sheesh I've known her for a long time and the only boys she's ever liked are famous musicians! You haven't even gone out with a guy once, am I right?" She looked for agreement but only got Kai's head hanging in shame.  
  
"WHAT? AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Misao cried with indignance, "WHO? FESS!" She demanded.  
  
Kai face had now gone a nice rouge tint as she looked up at the raging Misao.  
  
"You didn't know him. Do you remember the summer I went to China with my dad?" Misao nodded remembering a summer with Kai's absence, "Well I met him there, and he was working for my dad. He only took me to a wedding and then we broke up when I left 'cause the long distance thing wouldn't work. There that's the big story okay?" Misao frowned in disappointment for a moment then her face lit up with a huge grin,  
  
"He must have been pretty special to catch your eye. Was he charminggggg? Did he kiss yaaaaaaaaa?" Misao teased wiggling her eyebrows and Megumi added an "ohohohoho" at this. Kai just went tomato red and put her head in her hands and muttered,  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be practicing?"  
  
"Oh yeah, in all the love fest I nearly forgot, come on lets go!" Misao said standing in the restaurant booth flashing a victory sign. Kai and Megumi stood to leave but noticed their lead singer wasn't budging,  
  
"I can't I have to lock up, Katsu swept Tae off to god knows where-"  
  
"He took her dancing." Kai piped up.  
  
"Huh?" The rest of them asked.  
  
"Oh today after we moved in he told me he wanted to take his girlfriend dancing but he didn't know how, so I taught him." Kai chirped with pride. Misao, Kaoru and Megumi all sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey wait a second how do you know Katsu?" Kaoru asked with intrigue.  
  
"Oh he's our next door neighbour, along with Sagara Sanosuke from the club we're auditioning at and another guy we didn't meet, Megumi what was his name again it sounded familiar," Kai said  
  
"Oh it was Himura something." Kaoru and Misao's eyes widened.  
  
"Himura Kenshin?"  
  
"That's it"  
  
~*~*~  
  
In an apartment not so far away our red head in question was sneezing violently.  
  
"ACHOO! Oro! ACHOO!!!!! Orororo!" 'Some one must be talking about me! I sure hope it's Kaoru *sigh*.' He smiled like a lovesick schoolboy.  
  
"Hey Kenshin good for you for thinking about a pretty girl!" Sano said slapping his back hard and walking to the kitchen, leaving a baffled Kenshin in pain  
  
"Oro, how did he know?"  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wow this chapter feels really long! I hope u guys enjoyed the AxM waff. Next up the long awaited rehearsal! Finally! And looks like Katsu is out of the picture for Kai, so who do u think she'll end up with? Hmmmmm?  
  
Till Next time folks  
  
Love it? Hate it? PLEASE PLEASE It's easy Review it! 


	9. Chapter 9

~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9!  
  
Disclaimer- All I own is myself! And Kai!  
  
Author's Notes- I feel so warm and fuzzy! I'm glad everybody is reviewing it really helps me work Oh and don't forget to read my new story Spies in The Shadows, it has all your canon pairings and action too! It's a little edgier too! Probably from me listening to too kick ass rock music! So on with my chappie!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oof!" CRASH CLANG BASH BOING BOOM! The drum kit had made it's way down the steep stairs as she missed a step and fell face first (ouch) on top of them.  
  
"God dammit! Why do we have to practice down here? Why not in our spiffy new apartment hmmm?" She huffed while picking her broken self up.  
  
" I told you before Misao-chan that we can't play there, we'll disturb the neighbours! Our landlord was very helpful in letting us use the basement storage for a rehearsal space." Kaoru laughed as she watched Misao pout and kick some imaginary object.  
  
" Come on Misao cheer up!" Kai said playing a perky tune on her dark green bass.  
  
"It's smells and it's moldy." Misao whined miserably and then started to pick up her drum kit and set up.  
  
" You're just upset because you had to carry the bass drum down." Megumi said sitting on a lacquer fold up lawn chair that she discovered lying unguarded, she crassly tuned her ruby red electric guitar. Misao merely responded with a loud raspberry towards the fox doctor. Soon everything was set up but one thing was missing.  
  
" Where are my lyrics?" Kaoru asked quickly scanning over the dilapidated room.  
  
"You must of left it upstairs." Kaoru nodded and jetted up the basement stairs into the lobby and waited for the elevator, because there was no way in hell she was sprinting up ten flights up stairs no matter how in shape she was. She pressed the opal button with an arrow pointing up and stood waiting, humming that oh so catchy tune of hers. The silver doors slid open with a 'Bing', she stepped inside and pushed '10'. The doors were about to close when a hand intercepted the two.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sometimes Kenshin really really wished he hadn't agreed to move in with his old roommate. Didn't he remember what it was like in college? The empty beer bottles laying on the floor like fallen soldiers in some horrid battle, the dirty laundry just begging to be washed, but Kenshin knew better to touch those articles and finally the smell; a mix of alcohol induced vomit and a stench he dare not identify. What had really possessed him this time? Then it came to him, loneliness. Loneliness was what made him move in with Sano. After Tomoe left with Kiyosato, the apartment they shared seemed so empty full of heart breaking memories. Kenshin instantly felt down trodden and wanted to get off the subject of his first love cutting his heart out with a spoon. (A.N Why a spoon? Alan Rickman in Robinhood "Because it's dull it'll hurt more")  
  
So back to the task at hand! Laundry detergent! Ah yes the comforting Zen he found was always in laundry and tomorrow was laundry day! Unfortunately Sano when doing his own laundry used most of it over flowing the machine with bubbles and him being banned from the apartment laundry for a month.  
  
Kenshin hauled back his Sunlight high efficiency tested soap (Nothing but the best! A.N I'm A Sunlight girl myself!) and trying to out run the precipitation, there was no way in hell he was getting his soap soggy!  
  
He used his god like speed to race back to the apartment. He found himself fast approaching and slowed, he could feel the squish of his soaked socks with each step he took. Why did he have to forget his umbrella?  
  
After shaking his dewy hair out he stepped into the lobby and head in the direction of the elevators. As Kenshin rounded the corner waving hello to the desk clerk and wishing him a good evening his breathe caught in his throat. There stood a familiar backside. Long raven hair, Alabaster skin, very shapely figure, could it be Kaoru? He felt as if he was a grand old oak tree because he was rooted to the ground. He watched her hum softly and step into the elevator all the time his head was chiming, ' It's her It's her It's her It's her' He needed to know if it was really her, he watched the silver doors begin to close and he was struck with panic 'Catch that elevator you baka!' Thank the heaven's that be for god like speed because he manage to get his hand crushed just in time to stop the door from sliding shut on his wonder woman or possibly wonder woman.  
  
The door slid open in what seemed to him to be slow mo and there stood a surprised Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Ah Konban wa Kaoru-dono." In his head a little chibi version him was jumping for dear joy at seeing the sight that was her. But, then a thought struck him, what was she doing here anyways?  
  
"What floor are you headed for Kenshin?" Her soft voice cooed him out of his up coming thoughts of horror.  
  
"Ano, Ten arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
"Oh what luck that's the floor I'm headed to!" This comment sent him spinning into another string of hopeless thoughts. ' Why is she going to ten? Is she going out with one of those asses next door?' his eyes flickered amber as he was angered at this.  
  
"I just moved into one of the apartments on that floor today."  
  
"Oh I remember you telling me about it," Kenshin said simply and then did a double take fully coming to grips at what she was saying, "You mean Jiro and Kijuro moved out?"  
  
"Uhuh. So why are you here? Coming to visit your girlfriend or something?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yes, yes Kaoru knew bloody well that he lived next door but she had to find out if he was single. ' Oh kami-sama please make him single!' She chanted as she asked this painfully obvious question. She was so shocked to see him actually catch the door, it seemed as if he was catching it for her! 'He could have very well waited for the next but no he caught it! Bad Kaoru don't get your hopes up! You know very well that a man like that doesn't stay single for very long!' Then a look of panic filled his beautiful violet eyes and he began frantically waving his arms and shaking his head No.  
  
"No no! I'm not seeing anybody- I mean I just live here." Kaoru felt like screaming her lungs out for pure unadulterated happiness. It took every bit of self-control she had to keep her from hopping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl. But she kept composed and said,  
  
" Really I guess we'll be neighbours then." She smiled.  
  
"Hai." He smiled then they just looked at each other for a little before the doors slid open.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kenshin didn't want to leave her, his eyes boring deeply into hers. Something in them told her that this was right that in her he could find home. They walked down the hall silently before nodding and smiling and heading into their respective apartments. But, before Kenshin could even put down his Sunlight there was a shriek from across the hall. Faster then a speeding bullet, Kenshin was on the scene ready to vanquish an evil that would threaten her only to see that she was beating his roommate senseless with a rolling pin.  
  
"Oro! Kaoru-dono? Sano?" Sano who was curled up in a fetal position for his own protection squaked like the rooster he was,  
  
"Get her off of me!" Slowly but surely Kenshin walked up to Kaoru to take the blunt object out of her hand when WHAM! He got it straight in the face.  
  
"KENSHIN!" A horrified Kaoru screamed forgetting about the intruder and ran to tend the swirly-eyed man.  
  
"Kenshin are you okay. I'm really sorry; you shouldn't sneak up on me! Let me get some ice! Damn we don't have ice yet! Ooh Kenshin what can I get you?"  
  
"I'm alright Kaoru-dono, really." Kenshin gently said trying to calm the panicky girl, but from the corner of his eye he spotted Sano trying to sneak out, 'Not this time Sano.' He thought  
  
"Sano what were you doing in Kaoru-dono's apartment?" Sano froze trying to squeeze a tangible answer from his sometimes-slow mind,  
  
"Kenshin, you know this guy?" Kaoru's eyes sparkled in confusion and curiosity.  
  
"Oro," He said rubbing his sore head, "He's my roommate."  
  
"What the hell is he doing in my apartment?" She asked irritably jabbing a thumb at Sano.  
  
"Oi! I was just going to the fox lady to change my bandages, it's not my fault you girls left your door unlocked." Kenshin looked at Kaoru go red with embarrassment and said,  
  
"Oh." She was just adorable when she was flushed like that. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"So Kenshin are you going to introduce me to your lovely friend or what?"  
  
"Oro! Uh Sagara Sanosuke this is Kaoru.ano I sorry Kaoru-dono I don't know your last name."  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru." She smiled.  
  
"This is Kamiya Kaoru." Kenshin said softly.  
  
"Nice meeting ya Jou-chan."  
  
"It's Kaoru."  
  
"Whatever." Sano said waving her off. Then some one else entered the room  
  
"Kaoru- What's going on here?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Megumi had come to tell Kaoru to hurry the hell up but found her with the chicken head and another red headed guy.  
  
"Oi! Fox lady perfect timing! It's time to change my bandages." He said waving his wrapped hand in her face. 'Cocky Jerk!'. She sharply snatched it and he whimpered in pain.  
  
"This way!" She said smirking wildly and trotting rapidly to the couch. She wanted this done as quickly as possible.  
  
"Megumi, can you come check Kenshin's head after?" Kaoru asked still inspecting the red head's head.  
  
"What happened to him?" Megumi asked non-chalantly as she unwrapped Sano's hand roughly.  
  
"Oi! Fox lady not so rough! My hands are very delicate!"  
  
"Sure they are." She rolled her eyes, " Well what happened to Ken-san eh?"  
  
"You seem to care about jou-chan whacking him in the head more then my broken hand!"  
  
"Tanuki you are a vicious one aren't you?"  
  
"Ugh don't call me that!"  
  
"What you want me to call you an old hag like you brother does?" Kaoru scowled at this comment, "And don't give me that face, how do you expect to get a boyfriend acting like this huh?"  
  
"MOU!" Megumi observed the redhead's reaction to her announcing she was single and as she expected his eyes lit up like the fourth of July. 'So tanuki-chan you have an admirer.' Megumi's eyes went soft for a moment, 'Hmm good for you'.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Quit whining rooster-head!"  
  
"AND YOU SAY JOU-CHAN'S VICIOUS!"  
  
"For some one who used to box you sure cry like a baby!"  
  
"Hey I'm not the one who is acting like a broken hand is a football."  
  
"It's just like a jock to relate everything back to sports." Megumi laughed  
  
"Oi who you calling a jock?" But before she could answer about how dense he was Kaoru's little redhead chirped in,  
  
"Actually, he isn't a jock. Sano got kicked off all the teams he joined, because of fighting."  
  
"Shut up Kenshin." Sano snapped in pain as Megumi manhandled the raw hand.  
  
"My my don't we have a lot of testosterone, ohohohoho!" The comment got a sly smirk from Sano,  
  
"Just more for me to love the ladies with!"  
  
"Ha! What ladies!" Megumi laughed.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Guys are we going to rehearse or- What the hell is going on here?" An angered Misao stomped and took in the sight, "Himura?"  
  
"Ah Misao-dono, do you live here too?" Kenshin asked wide eyed  
  
~*~*~ Somewhere in a dark dank storage room a solitary figure strummed a guitar singing a sad love ballad,  
  
"All by myself Don't wanna be all by myself"  
  
~*~*~ "Hey where's Kai?"  
  
TBC  
  
Hahaha chapter 9 and still no rehearsal but plenty of good KxK and SxM ! Well I don't gots much to say so I'll leave it there!  
  
Til Next time folks!  
  
Love it? Hate it! Review it - it can't be that hard! 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Whoop whoop! I am sooooooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrry that this took so long but I've really been having probs with my darling computer. Why oh why?!? But It's all gravy since I'm a genius, ha not! Okay ppl on with the long awaited chapter ten!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaoru cracked a lazy eye open to the rather rude noise that had the audacity to wake her up on her day off. She viewed with some bitter amusement the petite silhouette of Misao stubbing her toe and cursing the protrusion that had caught and ripped her stocking. 'Where's Kai when you need her?' Kaoru thought fuming. Misao was definitely doing well in the morning without her especially in a foreign home. Kai had decided to sleep at the spanking new apartment to "Connect" with it. She invited the others to stay but sleeping on the cold hard wood oak floors when they had comfy beds already wasn't what Kaoru would call appealing.  
  
Kaoru pulled her covers up to her ears to drown the cries of anguish out, but to no avail. "Misao-chan do you need so help?" She asked finally wishing for the calamity to stop. "Oh no no Kaoru-chan you just go back to sleep." "Kay." Kaoru felt her eyes go heavy again and she drifted into a dream world full of a cute redhead.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'BRAVO Misao!' She cursed herself for waking up Kaoru on her day off, 'An you studied the ninja arts for how long?' Misao wasn't exactly the jolliest of people with out her java not to mention her lack of sleep. 'What did happen to Kuma?' She never did sleep quite right without him in her arms. 'Misao you are way too dependant on him! What would Aoshi-sama think if he saw you?' A dusting of red lit her cheeks at that note. Misao eyes then hovered to the ever-watchful clock and they bulged out of their sockets. "SHIT!" Misao once again was cursing her patron saint and always-present savior Kai who at the moment was painfully absent. Misao was truly a mess without that woman. For the frazzle brain and messy soul that Kai was, Misao found her painfully organized when it came to working. Misao sighed and looked at her disheveled robes, something was missing, and then it struck her. "UNDERWEAR!"  
  
* After that little discovery and correction of it, Misao caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and nearly cried tears of frustration. Her hair was horrendous, huge clumps were sticking every which way and there was no time to re-braid it all. She quickly did away with the hair clasp and raked her hands through her raven main to work out the tangles, she began to twist the mass around the back of her head quickly grabbed a discarded chopstick and stabbed it into her hair. She re-evaluated herself in the mirror once again pleased with her alterations.  
  
"Stick a chopstick In me I'm done! Wait a sec I already do! AHAHAHA! I'm so funny." There was a sharp honk from outside and out Misao dashed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shiny was all around a good adjective to describe Shinomori Aoshi's appearance while on the job. His car was sleek and SHINY black, his shoes could reflect the ants on the ground and his hairy was a glossy midnight catching the sunlight. Yep shiny was pretty much your word to describe him. Aoshi took long strides to reach the elevator and pressed the 5th button.  
  
Today Aoshi didn't feel like doing anything, oh how wished he could of slept all day safe in his bed. Some how he was almost afraid of seeing Misao after yesterday. What had possessed him to hug her? He always thought he had more discipline than that. He was still shocked that Misao just forgave him so easily, but Misao had always been a rather open person. 'That's probably what amazes me about her. Those eyes always show exactly what she's feeling.' Aoshi walked into the buzzing workspace still deep in contemplation. He was really out of it, 'I need some tea.' He thought hoping it would the cure to whatever it was that made him this way. Changing his direction he meandered through the throng of scurrying people. He was about to open the lunchroom door when a familiar voice halted the action.  
  
"Oooh this coffee is sooooo good." It was Misao.  
  
"What didn't get any this morning Misao?"  
  
"No *sigh* I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Oh why?" Inquired the voice that sounded profusely like Okon's  
  
"Don't laugh because it's really embarrassing. I can't sleep with out my b- "  
  
"Aoshi-san did you get the memo?" Aoshi sharply turned to the interruption of one Seta Soujirou.  
  
"Aa." Aoshi said stiffly and turned back to his reading material, which he was now using to hide his blatant eavesdropping.  
  
"I mean I just don't feel right without him in my arms, I guess I'm comforted by him, he's just so soft and smells like that soap- you know that cherry stuff."  
  
"Oh yeah that stuff-" Aoshi closed his ears off by that point. Now he was in a really shitty mood. Misao was talking about her boyfriend! But what made Aoshi even more furious about it was why wasn't he told? Why didn't Hannya tell him? Why didn't Jiya tell Hannya? 'Or maybe they don't know because Misao has been hiding it! I bet it is that Shiro, I swear if he laid one finger on Misao I'll.' Aoshi increased his hurried pace to the sanctuary of his office and put a little force into the door to get a bit of a slam. He collapsed at his desk and placed his fingers into his SHINY hair. He was so confused 'Why would Misao lie and then tell a person she's only known for a day instead of her family?' but what confused Aoshi the most was why it was making him upset?  
  
He knew should have stayed in bed today.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao blew on her coffee as a way to hide her blush.  
  
"Don't laugh because it's really embarrassing. I can't sleep without my bear."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"My teddy bear, I've had him since I was really young."  
  
"Aww Misao that's sooo cute!" Okon said pinching her cheek, Misao quickly slapped her hand away.  
  
"Stop that. It's not that funny. When I was scared I would always hold my bear Kuma. I mean I just don't feel right without him in my arms, I guess I'm comforted by him, he's just so soft and smells like that soap- you know that cherry stuff."  
  
"Oh yeah that stuff, Sakura Blossom detergent. But, you know Misao I would have a lot more respect for you if you just lied and said Kuma was your boyfriend."  
  
"HA! Me have a boyfriend? I wish!"  
  
"Me too." They both sighed.  
  
"Oi! Okon hurry Hiko-sama's here!" Omasu said with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"REALLY? How's my hair." She said looking into her stirring spoon reflection.  
  
"NO TIME COME ON WE'LL MISS HIM!" The two secretaries giggled and floated out of the room to go drool over Hiko-sama. Misao blinked a few times and slurped the last remnants of her sweet sweet drug. 'Time to get to work.' She looked down at her files, she meant to give them to Omasu to give to Aoshi, but hey she had no complaints about going to see her main man. 'Maybe Aoshi-sama would like some tea.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"No Mr. Iizuki, Don't worry the crop reports have all ready be sent to you- . What about the postal service? I am sure the people at the post office are completely competent- It will be there by today I assure you. Good bye." Aoshi took the headset and pinched his sinuses. Mr. Iizuka was probably one of the most paranoid people Aoshi had ever encountered in his life. 'What I wouldn't give for a nice cup of green tea.' Thought ruefully.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?" He looked up from his musing to see Misao, but she was different today (he hadn't got a good look at her when eavesdropping) Her hair was framing her face and it was in a loose bun with some pieces of hair hanging down along her back. She looked so much older it was a little unnerving.  
  
"Hai Misao?" His calm exterior replied softly.  
  
"Himura wanted me to drop off these copies of the annual distribution tallies and I thought you might want some tea." Suddenly a beige folder and tray of tea appeared infront of him like magic. Aoshi was a bit more stunned than he would like to admit. 'Has she become a psychic all of a sudden?'  
  
"Tea would be nice, arigatou Misao." He studied her as she almost skipped to his desk and gently sat down the tray. She daintily poured the green liquid into the small crucible (A.N I think the cups look like crucibles) her eyes darted to the single item sitting on the desk. The photo. A warm smile grew on her face as she stared deeply at the picture.  
  
"I remember this picture. We never did figure out who won that football game." Her laugh reminded of the wind chimes outside of the old temple. Everything about Misao was nostalgia. She had changed so much but stayed the same and some how it gave Aoshi comfort that she still remembered him and their times together. They use to tell each other everything. He used to be her only confidante. Aoshi wanted that again, though he had no right to it.  
  
"Misao." He started to build up the courage to ask her about her life. Misao looked up and straight into his eyes a small blush forming on her pale cheeks.  
  
"H-hai Aoshi-sa-" There was a sharp knock on the door and Soujirou stuck his head into the office looking rather flushed.  
  
"Ah! Misao-san here you are. I have your lunch." He held up a colourful bento box.  
  
"Oh man! I completely forgot to bring one. Thanks a lot Sou-kun," Aoshi stifled a growl at this affectionate pet name, " Who dropped it off?" Soujirou started to redden even more once the question was asked.  
  
"Uh- I didn't catch her name, but she was tall with dark green eyes and dirty blonde hair." He almost said dreamily.  
  
"Oh you mean Kai."  
  
"Kai" he breathed and stepped out of the chic office in deep contemplation.  
  
"Looks like Kai has caught herself another." Misao laughed, Aoshi just snorted. Misao just shook her head not even trying to comprehend the mutual dislike and turned her attention to the lunch. Misao continued her inspection and stifled a yawn.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep Misao?" Aoshi saw his chance to see if what he heard was right.  
  
"Uh yeah." She replied while her body replied in red tinge. 'So it is true' Aoshi really didn't know how to feel about this. Misao turned her gaze to the bento box timidly, her face painted with embarrassment. Then her eyes went as wide as saucers.  
  
"KUMA!" Aoshi quirked an eyebrow at her outburst. In her hand now sat a Polaroid. On the back it was signed Love Kai.  
  
"Misao what is it?" His cool voice asked.  
  
"Uh nothing!" She said frantically hiding the picture behind her. Of course Aoshi saw right through this, Misao was never a very talented actress. He motioned to see the photo. She passed it over regretfully,  
  
There in the photo sat a black and white teddy bear with a blindfold on, holding the day's newspaper. At the bottom it said "Bittersweet vengeance for cruelty in previous mornings, Hope you had a nice sleep Misao." Aoshi recognized the bear immediately as they one that he had spent all his allowance on trying to win for a poor sobbing Misao after she had a brush in with a rather intimidating clown.  
  
"You still have Kuma?" Misao nodded sheepishly,  
  
"When ever I'm away from home I have to sleep with Kuma or I just can't sleep. Pretty childish eh?" Aoshi looked straight at her, suddenly feeling that today was a much better day than he had expected,  
  
"Not at all Misao. No it's time for you to get back to work. Arigatou for the tea." Misao nodded dumbly still in shock and exited.  
  
Aoshi looked at the picture of the kidnapped bear and he could almost feel a smile growing on his face.  
  
He was glad he got out of bed today.  
  
TBC ~*~*~  
  
Lord am I ever going to get to the damn auditions???? It's about a band not people in the office.  
  
Notes about our dear friend Kuma, Kuma is going to be a running gag through the whole story. Kuma is Misao's ancient teddy bear that she loves dearly and Kai loves to kidnap it and send Misao Polaroids of the poor bears torture. Twisted eh?  
  
OKAY rubs hands next chapter: THE AUDITION or something close to it!  
  
Love it, Hate it, Don't care about it? REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Til' Next Time 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own nothing but my dignity! Hahaha and most of the time ppl manage to steal that! Oh and Beautiful Stranger belongs to MADONNA NOT ME! BEAUTIFUL STRANGER= MADONNA! I am just borrowing it for the time being.  
  
Author's Notes- Okay I guess you guys deserve an explanation for my tardiness on my stories I do have multiple reasons: 1. can we say writer's block, had no clue what to do next and I needed inspiration, 2. I got sucked into different anime fics! I got so caught up in reading them I totally lost my ideas for Rurouni! Agh and finally the biggest excuse of them all 3. SCHOOL! My god for the past weeks I couldn't even find my desk under the chaos of papers!  
  
So gomen for the delay! And on with the show.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Today was the day, the day on everyone's mind. Kaoru was absolutely exhausted from perfecting the song that was sure to sell them into stardom. For the past days few days everybody had one thing on their minds. The audition. In approximately 12 hours, 48 minutes and 33- wait 32 seconds Kaoru, Misao, Megumi and Kai would be in front of a small crowd of people for the first time as a band. Sano was no where in the vicinity of the apartment complex, Megumi said she caught a glimpse of him running down the hall mumbling something to himself. He was probably just as nervous as everyone else, it was his club's opening night for the summer after all and he had to run it all. Kaoru had begun to gain some knowledge of Sano's slacker-dom from Katsu the previous day.  
  
Kaoru exhaled loudly, she wondered if Kenshin was going to be there. Anxiety and fear began to bubble in the deep recesses of her subconscious.  
  
'What if I'm terrible? What if I faint on stage? What if he realizes the song is about him and he thinks I'm some psycho stalker and never wants to talk to me again! I'd die if that happens! Oh god and what if-'  
  
"ITAI!" Kaoru's train of paranoia stopped at the sharp and hard tug of her hair. Kaoru turned around and glared at the person who she would soon wreak vengeance on. It was none other than Misao who was grinning like the weasel she was.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!?!?" She demanded in a searing rage.  
  
"You were having a panic attack." Misao retorted easily. Kaoru's fist was starting to shake with bottled fury and a vain began to pop on her forehead,  
  
"I WAS NOT!"  
  
"You were, I could see it on your face. Trust me I know how a panic attack looks, I have had plenty enough of them to realize when I see one." Kaoru's rage started to subside and a throb of pain from her scalp took its place.  
  
"Mou, did you have to yank so hard?" Misao just laughed at this.  
  
"Of course I did! If I didn't Kai would have probably slapped you, and man that hurts! Trust me on that. I get really bad panic attacks." Misao confessed jokingly.  
  
"She does, I had to slap her silly on the night before her final exams. She was hyperventilating into a plastic bag when I found her. She kept going on about how she was going to fail and her family would disown her." Kai piped up from the kitchen table where she was soaking her fingers in cold water.  
  
"I was not that bad!" Misao squeaked indignantly, "Besides it was a paper bag I was hyperventilating into not plastic." This led the other girls into a fit of giggles. Once they had calmed down a bit Kaoru realized she was freed of all her past tension. She looked around the room. Kai sat humming with her fingers placed in icy fluids. She said her fingertips needed to be toughen up because they were so raw from practice. Misao leaned lazily against the back of the sofa wrapping her new drumsticks with black electrical tape, she had broken about 3 pairs of sticks already and couldn't be bothered to go out and buy anymore if these ones broke. Megumi sat calmly drinking a hot cup of tea, she looked a bit nervous as well but was straining to hide it. There was a certain electricity in the air. Everyone seemed to be off in their little worlds, completely submerged in their own thoughts. The silence was stifling. Then a song began to form on Kaoru's lips  
  
"Haven't we met?" Everyone's heads shot over in her direction. " Your some kind of beautiful stranger, You could be good for me I have a taste for danger." As Kaoru went on with the very familiar song, a gentle tapping came, it was from Misao using her drum sticks on the sofa, Megumi's fingers started to move around the porcelain cup in her hand, mimicking the chords she would make on her guitar. Kai had her fingers rubbing the edge of the glass bowl as if it was a turntable making swishes and squeaks in time with the drum beat Misao was supplying. It was almost like magic. That's how Kaoru knew they were going to blow everyone away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sano stood sluggishly beside the bar sipping gently on a rum and coke, a light drink as was considered by the experienced boozer. He didn't plan to get hammered tonight, he had a business to run, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little something to calm his nerves. He would never admit it but he was a little on edge, it was the first time he tried anything like this. He watched the scantily clad eye candy slip into the club with their burly idiotic boyfriends to come watch "The Seikihoutai Club's Battle of The Bands". Sano had never been more proud of his managerial skills than today, but he also knew if anything went wrong the Captain would disown him. Sano shivered violently, he would rather die then have the Captain disappointed in him again. Sano soon blanked out remembering the incident where he had lost the trust of Souzou.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sano's fists pounded into the collapsing face of his opponent. He couldn't hear anything at all just the deafening packing sound that his hands where making on this face. He was punching so hard that he could almost feel his knuckles rub up against the cement beneath the mouthy bastard that Sano was now unrelentingly kicking the crap out. Sano was fury, he was flame, he was all consuming wrath. He was out of control. Everything was a whirlwind when he felt too strong arms pull him back. People screaming for help or an ambulance. One voice kept on yelling "You Killed Him! You Killed Him!" Sano looked up from the blood splattered man before his feet and saw something he would never forget. There standing amongst the chaos was Captain Sagara, with a look in his eyes that was beyond any words, and once he knew Sano was looking at him, he turned and walked away. It was the day Sano would swear never to street fight again. It was the day where his hero had lost faith in him. It was the day Sanosuke would never forget.  
  
Flash Forward  
  
None other than his perpetually worried friend, Kenshin, shook Sano out of his gloomy thoughts.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sano grunted and told him to stop being so concerned.  
  
"Sano you know-" Kenshin stopped right there, he was now looking right passed Sano's rather chicken shaped head to the ladies that had just walked in. Sano looked around to see their very new neighbour and love interest of this certain redhead step through the door.  
  
"You got it bad man." Sano put simply turning back to his drink.  
  
"Oro! I do not!" Kenshin squeaked red as a plum tomato. Kaoru then enthusiastically waved at them. Kenshin sheepishly raised his hand. 'God damn this tiptoeing around, Himura!' Sano thought in exasperation.  
  
"Oi! JOU-CHAN OVER HERE!" Sano shouted and Kenshin squeaked again then glared knowing all to well the game Sano was playing at. Unfortunately by beckoning Kaoru over, he had brought the Kitsune over aswell. Oh and did she ever look so god awfully good tonight, in a strapless red haltertop and black leather pants. 'Che' Sano cursed to himself.  
  
"So tori-atama," She said smoothly as silk, "When are we up?"  
  
"Huh?" Once again Sano was lost before the conversation had started.  
  
"Baka Rooster. When does the band being, Kaoru, Kai, Misao and myself perform?"  
  
"You guys are a band?"  
  
"Yes!" Megumi cried hands on her hips.  
  
"What's your band name on the list?"  
  
"Band Name? Ano.Just a moment" Sano just sweated dropped as Megumi trotted over to Kaoru who was blatantly flirting with Kenshin and whispered something into her ear. Then Kaoru proceeded to go "Ano. Just a moment" then scampered over to Misao, who likewise went "Ano. Just a moment", and she skittered over to Kai, Kai seemed to answer the question, making Misao skitter over to Kaoru, then Kaoru scamper over to Megumi and Megumi trot back to Sano.  
  
" The band's name is The Nightingales." She stated with pride and confidence.  
  
"Took you guys long enough to find out." Sano chuckled.  
  
"Just tell me when we're on." Megumi harped in irritation. This made Sano grin all the more,  
  
"Why of course Kitsune Onna. Your on. Uh where's that clipboard?" Sano looked around not exactly sure what happened to it. After a minute or so of scattered search he found it on a bar stool.  
  
"You are the second act." He said with the most dignity he could muster after a rather shameful display of his own idiocy.  
  
"Took you long enough to find out. Ohohohoho!" Megumi smirked.  
  
"Shut up Megitsune." He snarled in return.  
  
"Make me, I'd like to see you try." She lifted her head in adamant defiance.  
  
"Oh you would you? I know ways that would shut you up." He wiggled his eyes suggestively at her. Megumi recoiled in disgust and horror,  
  
"If you dare lay a hand on me I swear I'll scream-" Sano soon cut her off still smirking at his revenge,  
  
"Oi, Kitsune, who said I would ever WANT to put a hand on you?"  
  
"Well then I guess you'll never get the chance to. Ohohohoho." And once again she wiggled away giving him a clear view of her rather visually appealing rump. 'Me and my big mouth' He berated himself.  
  
~*~*~ The first band wasn't the greatest thing in the world, sounding like something horrible from the eighties, hell they probably would make Duran Duran cry. Misao took a deep breathe and began to fidget as her best friend and confidant sat beside her, eyes closed.  
  
"Kai what are you trying to do." Misao probed curiously. A single eyelid rose in her direction and Kai smirked,  
  
"I'm trying to block out this horrible wailing called music so it doesn't affect my playing." Misao snickered then nodded in agreement. Then all returned to the tensioned silence between them. Misao knew that Kai was nervous, even as the seasoned musician she was. Her thoughts soon turned to Aoshi and how she longed for him to be here standing off in a corner somewhere like the wallflower he was, giving her support every time she looked at him.  
  
". Now introducing 4 very lovely ladies, The Nightingales!" She heard the speakers roar. Kai stood slowly and looked at Misao, giving one of her 'Don't Worry Be Happy' smiles. Feeling lost energy boil back up inside her, Misao then started to run infront of Megumi and Kaoru to go on stage, before taking the first step on to the stage she looked back at her three friends and said,  
  
"You only live once!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The lights turned up and there they stood. Kaoru pulled her head towards the mike and said with a smirk,  
  
"Misao care to give us a beat?"  
  
Misao pushed her arms above her head and clicked her sticks above her head shouting  
  
"1 2 3"  
  
Soon the club was immersed in a roar of music.  
  
Kaoru moved the mike out of the stand, took a deep breath and began to sing.  
  
' Haven't we met Your some kind of beautiful stranger You could be good for me  
  
I have a taste for danger  
  
Kaoru feeling her apprehension fly out the window decided to give a real show, she began bend down and sing to the audience.  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away But I'm not so I guess I'll stay Heaven forbid I'll take my chance on a beautiful Stranger  
  
Kaoru had finally manage to spot Kenshin in massive crowd and stood straight looking right at him.  
  
I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise  
  
That's why I'm singing this song  
  
Kaoru almost couldn't contain the giggle of glee she got as she watched the man turn as red as his hair  
  
To know you is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows  
  
To love you is to be part of you  
  
I've paid for you with tears  
  
And swallowed all my pride  
  
Kai, Megumi and Kaoru jumped up and down to the chorus.  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger'  
  
Yet again Kaoru found herself strutting around the stage, she came face to face with Kai then began to lean forward as Kai leaned back, still playing in perfect time. Then Kai began to go forward and Kaoru back.  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger  
  
I looked into your face  
  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
  
I'd like to change my point of view  
  
If I could just forget about you  
  
Kaoru bounded across the stage and stood beside Megumi, and they began to sing sharing the mike  
  
To know you is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows  
  
To love you is to be part of you  
  
I've paid for you with tears  
  
And swallowed all my pride  
  
I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise  
  
That's why I'm singing this song to you  
  
To know you is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows  
  
I've paid for you with tears  
  
And swallowed all my pride  
  
Even Misao managed to hop up a down on her stool when reaching the chorus along with others.  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger'  
  
The song was done and all any of the girls could hear was the roar of appreciation. They did a quick bow and ran off stage.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sano turned to his friend Kenshin in awe of what he had just seen from these four everyday average girls,  
  
"That was something, eh Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin gulped deeply and could only manage a reply of  
  
"Hai"  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~ A.N - BEAUTIFUL STRANGER IS FROM AUSTIN POWERS AND IS PERFORMED BY MADONNA. Kaoru did not write, I did not write it. I take no credit for its creation. I just merely borrowed it.  
  
Okies that took a while! Phew I was actually nervous while I was writing the little bit when they got on stage! I definitely had a bit of a laboured time with the Sano and Megumi stuff, ugh. The next chapter: The performance Aftermath, plenty of KxK moments and I think I can weasel in some AxM.  
  
MUCHO IMPORTANTE! Okay I can't speak Spanish, but for creative purposes I give out this survey of : Would you prefer me give you songs I've tried write by myself OR written by various talented artist that we know today. The choice is yours I'm eager to hear it.  
  
Love it, Hate it, Just review it!  
  
It's good karma and much appreciated  
  
Til' Next Time! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer- Standard disclaimer applies, me too lazzzzy!  
  
A.N- Yeehaha! Okay so here I am again on chapter twelve, This chapter promises to be good! (I hope) Wink wink! And to some of the complaints I've been receiving Do Not Fear! This chapter is chalk full of KxK and AxM (my personal fav) Oh kay now on with the show!  
  
~*~*~ What a rush! The giddy and adrenaline high girls jumped into the backstage area each trying to muffle their screams of delight.  
  
" I wish I could do that every night!" Kaoru cried out over the wonderful chaos of backstage.  
  
"Well judging on the reactions we received from our extraordinary performance, I say we can expect more of that!" Kai laughed loudly, who had Misao on her back for a piggyback ride.  
  
"Do you think they would mind if we went on again!" The carried girl asked with the glimmer of hope dressed in her eye, "Did you hear the awesome beat I had going on?" And started to recreate it on Kai's head, Kai responded in irritation by dropping the little weasel right on the floor.  
  
"Itai. " They both muttered, one rubbing her head and the other rubbing her rear.  
  
"Well that's what you get for being an Itachi and for carrying one! Ohohohoho!" Megumi who was always a participant in mocking friends who fell on their arse, laughed loudly drunk with excitement aswell.  
  
" Shut up foxlady! Why don't you go flirt with your chicken head boyfriend?" Misao retorted venomously.  
  
" BOYFRIEND!?!?! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND, ITACHI! And atleast I could get a man if I tried! Unlike some little weasels I know!" That definitely struck a nerve and the next thing the stunned Kaoru or Kai saw was a cloud of dust going out into the club as Misao chased down Megumi seeking vengeance for the insulting comment.  
  
"Phew! I'm glad I didn't get dragged into that catfight!" Kaoru sighed in relief to herself. Kai instantly noticed the fidgety nature Kaoru had adopted as they made small talk. A grin grew on Kai's face,  
  
"Kaoru go find your beautiful stranger and quit idling around your spacey sober bassist!" Kai winked as Kaoru looked at her in shock, was she that transparent, Kaoru wondered to herself.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? I don't know where Misao or Megumi went. I'd feel bad if I knew-"  
  
"Would you just go already? Sheesh by this time Kenshin probably has some beautiful super model rubbing up against him!" Kaoru smiled warmly giving the bassist a warm hug and jetted off leaving a cloud dust in her trail. Kai was alone. Yet again.  
  
"Ah, young love." She muttered happily to herself, she never wanted to go on that roller coaster again. She felt a stiff could breeze pass by her making the hairs on her neck stood on end. She knew somebody was there and she knew exactly who that somebody was.  
  
"Hello, Shinomori-san."  
  
"Hello Ryusaki-san."  
  
~*~*~  
  
If Kaoru had time to bite her nails in nervousness she would but there were more pressing at "hand" (A.N bad pun) One concern was on the possible theft of her very own redheaded wonder. One would think it would be an easy task to hunt out a flame red mane in a crowd, but alas no, it was not and Kaoru cursed her rotten, rotten luck. She stomped her foot in fury and frustration and then in a moment felt an arm slither around her slender waist. Kaoru jumped about a mile and turned around to see a squinty-eyed drunk with a sloshing drink in his hand.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI-SAMA DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!?!" She howled in a bloody rage.  
  
"Common' baabeeeeee jush won dansh." Kaoru began to crack her knuckles, her lecherous little grabby drunk friend was going to get a Kamiya sized helping of bottled up anger dished out to him, yes it was time to open a giant can of whoop ass. Just as she pulling back to deck him her arm was seized. Kaoru quickly swirled around the drunk still locked around her waist only to find ANOTHER squinty-eyed drunkard with a sloshing drink in his hand. The only thing different about this one was he was a bit taller.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" She screamed at the drunkard who was wearing a perverted sort of smile on his ruddy face.  
  
"How a bowt a lil bump n grine jush you n mee baaaabeeee." Now Kaoru was pissed! And about to dish out an extra serving of Kamiya whoop ass, unfortunately her mobility wasn't the greatest now that she had two men hanging off her. The drunk wrapped around her waist yanked violently letting the arm the drunkard was holding on twist in its socket.  
  
"Get Losht buckoooo! She's mines I shaw her firsh!" He stated getting ready to duke it out for Alpha male with Kaoru stuck in the middle. Then there was another violent yank once again making shoulder scream in pain as she flew towards the drunkard holding her arm.  
  
"I dun tink sho! Sheesh mine!" And so the tug a war began, it was an interesting show to watch as both discarded their drinks, trying to get the girl to rip into two equal shares and the girl try to deck both and kick with both arms and one legged pinned. 'GO FOR THE GROIN!' Kaoru's mind cried out frantically as she kicked into empty space. What she would give for a shinai right now! The fight for Kaoru seemed like a never end power struggle until a third party entered.  
  
"Eckhem." A voice interrupted the drunken slurs, arguments and "GET THE HELL OFF A ME"s and the drunk, the drunkard and the Tanuki halted their thrashing.  
  
"Wut tuh hell du you want ?!?!" Demanded the drunkard chained to Kaoru's arm.  
  
"YUH!" The drunk gripping Kaoru's waist cried.  
  
" I believe the girl would prefer to be let go of by both of you." Kaoru recognized that voice! She couldn't see account of the drunkard's big chest was blocking her view, but she still knew that voice anywhere. It was her knight in shinning armor, it was.  
  
"KENSHIN!" Cried Kaoru brimming with relief.  
  
" En wut are you goen to do if we dunt let er go, lil maaaaan?" The drunk taunted. Kaoru had to admit he was right, even though Kenshin was sweet trying to save her all, he was still a pretty small guy and up against two burly drunks.  
  
"I won't ask again, de gozaru. Let Kaoru-dono go." Kenshin's voice sounded very menacing. The drunk spoke up again.  
  
"HA! Wut could a lil twerppppp-" Before the drunk could finish his sentence, Kaoru was safely in Kenshin's strong arms and the drunk was eating the floor with the drunkard. Kaoru looked at Kenshin's instantaneous handy work as he pulled her out the door and all she could muster to vocalize her awe was,  
  
"Whoa"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well, well! What luck you actually did get Hannya's message." Kai gave a warm smile coldly. Aoshi hated that. He also hated the fact that she knew whenever he was around. He hated the fact that she had his bestfriend's home phone number. He hated the fact that she knew Misao better than he did and he hated the fact that she could see right through him. Kai had the marvelous talent of being able to hit a nerve with Aoshi, because she knew what he was in denial about,ever since Misao had come home from that vacation with Kai to Caribbean for spring break when she was sixteen. Shinomori Aoshi was in love Makimachi Misao and Kai knew it. And Kai always enjoyed reminding him that every time they met, even though he was still in deep, deep denial about it. So much so that he didn't even know himself.  
  
"." Was the only reply Aoshi could muster at the time.  
  
"Still as talkative as always I see. So are you going to make sure Misao doesn't get blasted out of her mind with booze and kidnapped by some sex crazed maniac or do I have I tell her I saw you here and spend the rest of the night listening to her gripe and cry about you?" There was a moment of absolute still as the stare down went on and then Aoshi quickly walked out into the club. Kai glowed with pride. 'My work here is done.' She thought, and grabbed her bass and made her way to the nearest exit.  
  
~*~*~ Kaoru was still being lead by her good arm her, the other one was in a lot of pain. Where was he taking her? She wondered not really caring all that much. They strolled up to a sleek blue BMW, the type James Bond would drive. 'Sexy' She thought scandalously to herself as Kenshin turned of the alarm with his keychain. He quickly opened the passenger side door and gently guided Kaoru into her seat as if she was fine china. As he closed the door she caught a glimpse of the eyes under the red fringe and could of swear they were a glowing Amber. 'How strange'  
  
Kenshin quickly sat down at the wheel and looked at her with his once again warm violet eyes,  
  
"Are you alright Kaoru-dono?" There was still some flecks of amber blazing as he scanned her for "injuries", but there was something rather suggestive the way her looked at her. Kaoru could sworn he was checking her out, but the negative doubtful part of her mind told her otherwise, 'Why would he check out a little Tanuki like you?' It did have a point.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just disappointed with myself that I couldn't handle two measly drunks." Kenshin looked a little shocked at her statement and made his trade mark "Oro" in response. She giggled lightly and got a very soft stare from Kenshin, his eyes almost a fuzzy lilac. He had the most wonderful eyes, she thought dreamily. But all to soon he quickly snapped out of his trance like state and said,  
  
"Why don't we go get some coffee?" He gave a big Kenshin sized grin.  
  
" That is something I can do." Kaoru smiled in response. And with that the car started and the two sped off not really sure of what just happened.  
  
~*~*~ Misao was definitely into her cups. There was about 5 different stages of drunk Misaos, the first being Professor Misao, where she generously shares her vast knowledge and experience to anyone and everyone. Next there was flirty Misao where shares her vast love and affection to anyone and everyone. Then there was depressed Misao where she shares her melancholy and heartbreak to anyone and everyone. This is the stage Aoshi came upon Misao at. It was a sorry sight indeed. There was red-faced Misao banging her head on the bar top.  
  
"Why are you doing that to your head?" Inquired Aoshi gently.  
  
"Because yet again, I have been abandoned by my comrades to rot at this bar stool because I am a drunken fool!" She whined miserably. She had a tendency to get very over dramatic in this stage.  
  
"." Aoshi made no reply intrigued to where she was going to take this rant.  
  
"Everybody abandons me eventually! First my parents, of course that wasn't their fault that they died, but that's not the point. The point is - what is my point? Oh yeah my point is that nobody likes me! Everybody hates me! Going to eat the garden to eat worms! Hehehe I love that song. But that's not my point."  
  
"Then what is your point?" Aoshi raised a slender brow.  
  
"My point is. My point is. OH WHO AM I KIDDING I'M NOT SMART ENOUGH TO MAKE A POINT!" And with that the rather sad drunk that was Misao began to bang her head against the bar. 'At this rate she's going to get a concussion' Aoshi thought with exasperation.  
  
"Misao stop that." She stopped immediately at the commanding tone then limply rolled her head in its direction.  
  
"AOSHI-SAMA YOU CAME!" And quickly glomped onto the ice-man. Here we observe faze 4 of a drunk Misao: Super Happy Hyper Jumpy Misao! Sharing her joy and enthusiasm to anybody and everybody. Aoshi managed to get the mercurial girl off of him but getting her to stand up was a whole separate battle. The girl was like canned cranberry sauce. Wobbling all over the place.  
  
"Hey Aoshi-sama can you tell them to make the room stop spinning." She laughed with a hiccup. Another exasperated sigh exited Aoshi,  
  
"Alright Misao, I think you've had enough, lets get you home."  
  
"Ooo! You haven't seen my new apartment have you its really cool, itgotthesehighceilingsandtherearesomanyroomsverychicithinkyou'dlikeit." She rambled at this incoherently fast pace about this and that as Aoshi was forced to take a scene from "The bodyguard" and actually pick Misao up bride style and make his way out of the rather cramped club.  
  
It was a struggle as Misao wiggled around in his arms trying to get loose to run and play as she pleaded with him to let her do. He gently sat her down in his spic and span car praying to all spirits above that she didn't throw up all over it.  
  
"Now Misao, I'm going to drive you home, but you have to tell me where your apartment is. Can you do that for me Misao?" She nodded enthusiastically in response. Good, he was making progress  
  
"Now Misao, can you tell me where exactly you live." To that he got an enthusiastic shake of her head in No.  
  
"Why not?" A huge grin spread to her face and she merely said,  
  
"I forgot." Now Aoshi was in real trouble, because the only solution he saw plausible was taking Misao to his apartment. Which would be something indeed. Aoshi sighed reluctantly 'The things I do for you Misao.'  
  
The golden glow of streetlights rolled through to car and Misao seemed to have calmed down, her eyes were half open staring lazily out the front window. Aoshi watched the light flash over her face. Even tanked as she was, she was still adorable. A half smile found its way to Aoshi's face as he observed her. The car quietly came to halt in Aoshi's designated parking space, and he was pretty sure Misao had fallen asleep. As he delicately picked her up into his arms he felt his shirt seized in two small fists and a pair of bluey green eyes flash open.  
  
"NEVER LET ME DRINK AGAIN!" She yelled into his face.  
  
And we observe the 5th and final state of a drunken Misao, The vengeful Misao, where Misao shares her fury and wrath to anyone and everyone in the area and fortunately or unfortunately Aoshi was the only one around at the time to experience it.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~ So I'm going to leave it here! Phew that was a real easy one I think. Good ol' fashion fun and drunken foolery! Okay Kaoru was a tinsy bit OOC because the Kaoru we know and love would have taken those guys down! But where would be the darling Kodak moment® without a little OOCness. Next Chapters! Dealing with an Angry drunk of a weasel, Coffee between Kenshin and Kaoru, and in the farther future Sano's birthday which I have a hilarious idea for!  
  
So feel free to give me your input because your input equals my inspiration!  
  
Review! It's good for your Karma! Thanx  
  
Til' Next Time! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer- I'm lazy so usual disclaimers apply  
  
A.N- Hehehehe I soooooo glad everybody liked my phases of a drunken Misao! Ain't she so cute? Aoshi has definitely got his hands full in this chappie! Lots of AxM and KxK this chapter!!!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
This was just not Aoshi's night. Nope, first off a 19 year-old smart mouth bassist told him off and now he has to deal with a drunken Misao in a rage. It which was not simple task. And he thought she was bad when she had temper tantrums at age six. Boy was he wrong. Right at this moment she was flung over his shoulder screaming bloody murder and beating his back with her tiny fists. He was never ever going to let Misao touch a drop of liquor again, as long as lived after having to deal with this. Aoshi prayed to Kami-sama that nobody got into the elevator with them and face Misao's wrath too, and his utter embarassment but unfortunately it just wasn't Aoshi's night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Poor Mr. Boshida the terribly depressed and sex deprived next-door neighbour had gone out to pick up some of his "magazines" and now unluckily enough had to share an elevator with the two.  
  
He stood there in squatty awkward silence as he watched his rather stoic neighbour stood there cool as a cucumber with a small spitfire on his shoulder cursing him with all her might. Poor Mr. Boshida was sickly envious of his good-looking, successful neighbour Shinomori Aoshi and desperately wished that he too had a pretty drunken little thing cursing him. He couldn't help but stare at her and the exposed cleavage that her position had made for her. The drunken pretty little thing soon realized his stare on her and quickly screamed,  
  
"HEY HENTAI!!! TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST YOU LONGER!" Poor Mr. Boshida went bright red in embarrassment and stuttered trying to say he wasn't like that when really inside he was berating himself for not bringing his camera  
  
"Misao." Shinomori said in his most stern voice and then turning to Poor Mr. Boshida apologized,  
  
"I'm very sorry Boshida-san, she isn't quite herself tonight." This only secured Poor Mr. Boshida's avid dislike for Shinomori, for he always knew the right thing to say and never got embarrassed, and always had beautiful young women throwing themselves at him.  
  
"It-it's q-quite alright Shinomori-san." He stuttered.  
  
"AOSHI-SAMA WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT HIS MOTHER DIDN'T TEACH HIM NOT TO STARE!" At this statement pure jealousy boiled in Poor Mr. Boshida's brittle bones, no drunken pretty little things ever called HIM lord.  
  
"Misao." Shinomori warned again. The pretty girl only frowned and started pouting.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! You're always doing that! I'm Eighteen- no wait- almost nineteen years old! You're always telling me "Misao don't climb that tree!" "Misao don't play your music so loud!" "Misao don't drink!" "Misao don't harass that horny little man with the dirty magazines!" It's always don't with you!" Mr. Boshida blushed brightly at her comment.  
  
"Misao."  
  
"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! DO YOU EVER THINK OF ANYTHING ORIGINAL TO SAY?"  
  
"Misao."  
  
"UGH! YOUR INSUFFERABLE!"  
  
Once again Poor Mr. Boshida was gripped by pure envy and jealousy, he wished he had Eighteen-no wait- almost nineteen-year-old girlfriend who thought he was insufferable.  
  
By that time the doors of the elevator had slid open and Poor Mr. Boshida trudged dejectedly in the opposite way of the Stoic, handsome, well off young man, with the drunk exuberant young woman over his shoulder. Poor Mr. Boshida was still filled with depressing jealousy when he went to his lonely apartment to look at his dirty magazines.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'That was embarassing' Thought Aoshi as he fumbled trying to get his keys in the door while balancing the fuming woman. Well it could have been a lot worse, it could have been someone else, than that shut in, Poor Mr. Boshida, of course Aoshi was tempted to kick the crap out of the little man because the way he was staring at Misao, but unfortunately he had the job of restraining Misao restricting him from doing so.  
  
The door swung open revealing a very clean chic apartment that was soon to be destroyed by a rampaging Misao. Then it occurred to Aoshi that Misao had gone suddenly quiet.  
  
Aoshi gently slipped her off his shoulder and set her feet to the floor. Misao stood in front of him, rather calm with dull eyes.  
  
"Misao?" Misao looked up dazedly, body swaying back and fourth at the cause of her drunken state.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, where's the bathroom?" She asked in a hush.  
  
"Down the hall and too the right." And off she went. Aoshi winced at the first gag. He knew he should be in there making holding back her hair or something, so slowly he made his way to the washroom. With hesitance he pushed open the white door on to see Misao "worshipping the porcelain throne" so to speak. Yep, it definitely was not Aoshi's night at all. He gently put his hands on Misao's head and pulled back the locks that were in the line of fire, noting subconsciously how soft her hair felt. It seemed like an eternity before her heaving subsided into short little coughs and then there was that fateful relieving flush. Misao hovered above the toilet in fear of having to go through the process again and Aoshi offered her one of his fluffy pure white towels to the side of her head.  
  
After Misao cleaned herself up and washed her mouth out, she turned towards Aoshi and promptly collapsed in his arms, to his shock and alarm.  
  
"Misao" He tapped her lightly on the cheek, to this Misao responded,  
  
"Five more minutes." Aoshi almost smirked and proceeded to pick Misao up, yet again, and put her in bed. Looks like it was the couch for Aoshi tonight.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tonight was definitely Kenshin's night. Not only did he get to save the girl of his dreams and play hero, but he also got to get a cup of coffee with her. Sure, this might not seem like a lot but for the timid Kenshin it was.  
  
He watched her eyes sparkle as she laughed at the funny story about his college days with Sano, he watched her lips smirk into a sultry smile when she teased him and her forehead crinkle in amused anger when he teased her back. She blushed prettily as she told him her embarrassing stories of her escapades with Megumi and played with the rim of her coffee mug.  
  
"SO, Kenshin how did you learn how to do what you did tonight with those to drunken slobs?" She leant forward, elbows propping up her head in curiosity.  
  
"My Uncle taught me." He put simply. Kaoru sat up.  
  
"So what did he teach you? I want details Kenshin! Don't go all mister mysterious on me!"  
  
" He taught me mainly kendo.ano I don't know much else to say about it." He shrugged, trying to get off the subject that had made a rather large mark on his life.  
  
"Hmm Okay, how about you tell me about your family?" She asked trying to learn more about her beautiful stranger. Unfortunately Kaoru picked a bad subject to broach upon. Kenshin immediately frowned at hearing the question.  
  
" It's just my Uncle and I, my parents died a long time ago." He said lowering his head so his scarlet bangs could cover his hurt face. Kenshin immediately felt a warm hand on his own. He looked up in shock, to see Kaoru's lovely face smiling tenderly at him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kenshin. It must have been so hard for you." She said rubbing her thumb up and down of his hand, making a spike of electricity shoot up his spine.  
  
"Its okay, arigatou gozaimasu for your caring." He spoke softly, Kaoru's smile widened and her eyes twinkled.  
  
"Anytime Kenshin." She spoke with all the tenderness she could compel. She looked at her hand on his and wondered how the devil it got over there, as she pondered over that, Kenshin's digital watch caught her eye.  
  
"IS THAT THE TIME?" She cried jumping back. It was nearly three in the morning.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono, I suppose I should be getting you home."  
  
And with that they exited the cozy little coffee shop on the corner and head towards Kenshin's car.  
  
Kaoru decided she would go to her family's house because she wasn't quite moved in as of yet, so she had to direct Kenshin on how to get there, making him drive the long way, her evil plotting mind trying to scrounge some more time with him. She tried her best to cover her massive yawn with her dainty hand, but too no avail, adrenaline from her performance had dissipated like steam into air and was aptly replaced with lethargy. Kenshin watched this with unhindered adoration, 'She's so cute' he thought warmly. Kaoru's eyes became heavy and much to Kenshin's surprise and delight she ended up cuddling up to his arm. Kenshin could feel his heart trying to flutter out of his rib cage like a butterfly caught in a jar. She was so close, so close that he could smell her sicky sweet shampoo and her beautiful jasmine scented perfume. This was like heaven on earth, unfortunately his encounter with the divine was short lived as he regretfully pulled up her drive way. Kaoru felt the car jostle and stretched like a cat.  
  
"Mou! Are we here already?" She pouted, and then her eyes widened as she realized at what she just said and the fact she was glomped onto Kenshin's arm.  
  
"Looks like." He replied softly with a mournful hitch in his voice, he didn't want this night to end, "Come on Kaoru-dono I'll walk you to your door."  
  
Each of them made sure to make the voyage painfully slow so neither could be out of each other's company, but even at that pace they found themselves all too soon at Kaoru's front door giving their goodnights.  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me from those two drunks." Kaoru said trying to delay the inevitability fast approaching.  
  
"Anytime Kaoru-dono." He smiled then something occurred to him, "Did I tell how wonderful you were tonight?"  
  
"Really? You liked my song? That means a lot to me Kenshin." Kaoru she spoke in a soft hush.  
  
"If you wrote and sang it, how could I not like it?" He replied watching Kaoru's gorgeously expressive blue eyes flare in the faint light. There was silence, and almost instinctively Kenshin began to lean down as Kaoru tilted her head up. As their lips drew nearer, Kenshin could hear his own heart pounding in his ears, it was only a few more inches before he would experience heaven. Just an inch away before his lips met her luscious ones. They were just a breath apart when.  
  
"Kaoru?" A voice asked, both Kenshin and Kaoru jumped apart in surprise and looked in the direction of the now open door. Kaoru regained her senses, recognizing the man standing in the door and smiled weakly,  
  
"Hi daddy."  
  
Kenshin immediately winced at the title she gave to the man at the door. Kenshin was in for a world of hurt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao was in a world of hurt. Her head pounded, her eyes burned at the light, her stomach churned and her mouth felt like the Sahara.  
  
"Never again." She mumbled in repentance. Misao felt like crap and began to cocoon herself in the wonderfully soft duvet, knowing that Kai would soon bound in telling her in a disturbingly peppy sing song voice to rise and shine. Misao burrowed deeper. She didn't remember her bed being this big and soft before. Misao's eyes shot open. This wasn't her bed! She sat up and observed her surroundings. This wasn't even her room! The events of last night suddenly came flooding in like the Hoover dam had just busted open.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama no" Misao cried out burying her head in her hands.  
  
What did Aoshi-sama think of her now? Was he utterly disgusted? Or worse disappointed in her? Disappointing Aoshi had always been one of Misao's biggest phobias.  
  
Oh the horror of it all. She remembered harassing that poor little man who stared at her funny, her cheeks burned.  
  
"Shoot me now!" She cried into the down filled pillow. Then another realization hit her aching head. She was in Aoshi's apartment, she was in his bedroom, in his bed. She paused for a moment. A grin pulled across her face and she squealed with delight into AOSHI's pillow. This was to good to be true.  
  
"I really should drink more." She thought in glee at the wonderful circumstances she found herself in when she had awoken.  
  
* Misao had gotten up, deciding to take full advantage of her situation and explore Aoshi's native habitat.  
  
She walked down the stairs seeing that there was no Aoshi in question present. She made her way into the state of the art kitchen where, there a note sat saying  
  
'Misao, Gone to the gym, be back soon, Aoshi' Misao frowned; Aoshi-sama was never one for words even in letters. But the note made an image pop into the weasely section of Misao's foggy head. Aoshi + Gym = Sweaty Aoshi. Misao's cheeks flared at the scandalous thought and berated herself for thinking such things, enjoyable as they were.  
  
'Naughty Misao!' She giggled at herself. Then something better than the imagined sweaty Aoshi caught her eye. Aoshi's stereo system. And like everything else in the lofty apartment it was state of the art.  
  
'I definitely should get drunk more often.' She grinned mischievously.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aoshi, whipped the perspiration lining his brow with his towel. He was a bit concerned about leaving Misao alone. But, remembering how she slept like a log as a kid and the fact that she was drunk, she would most likely be still fast asleep, sprawled out in his bed snoring peaceful. Misao was always so adorable when she slept, Aoshi thought with nostalgia. She would always insist on him to read her a story and fall asleep half way through. Maybe, just maybe he would check in on her when he got back.  
  
The moment Aoshi put his key in the door he knew something was not how it should be and heard someone singing.  
  
Met a girl in LA The million dollar kind She was all for all or nothing  
  
She was open all the time  
  
but when I called her number  
  
her mother's on the line sayin'  
  
you've no business  
  
as God's my witness  
  
with a child as young as mine  
  
Aoshi open the door and his eyes almost widened in shock at the sight he saw. There was Misao with his headphones on, dancing around, in his robe and to his critical eye only his robe. She was singing:  
  
so make sure that she's old enough  
  
before you blow your mind  
  
she may look like she knows enough  
  
but look her in the eye  
  
and if so  
  
let her go  
  
you'll let her down in style  
  
He observed her insanely long, glossy legs moving her around his shiny hardwood floors. As his eyes moved up, he caught sight of the black cotton robe gaping open revealing her smooth white skin and the little cleavage she had developed during his absence, and then there was her hair, released from her usually braid, hanging down her back, tossed wildly around as she danced and sang. Any other man would have gaped at Misao's display of innocent sexuality, but this was Aoshi was we are talking about. He stood rigid. And listened to the rather suiting lyrics to the song that she sang  
  
met a girl in Paris  
  
she talked like Vera Lynn  
  
and her eyes were filled with dewdrop  
  
the moment I walked in  
  
she was awfully nice  
  
the kind that likes to win  
  
but if I'd been wiser  
  
a whole lot wiser  
  
then I might have thought again  
  
But, before he could hear on, Misao's eyes opened in his direction and she let out a large gasp of horror, face flushing with pure unadulterated embarrassment, and she managed to say meekly,  
  
"Good morning Aoshi-sama."  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHA! That's what Aoshi gets for leaving an idle Misao alone in his apartment! I was sooooooooooo evil to everyone in this chapter! Oh man is Kenshin in for it or what! Did anybody see that coming? Most likely! AHAHAHA, and Poor Mr.Boshida! Just some fun character I made up! Ain't he great? And poor Misao and Aoshi! AHAHAHA as u can tell I'm on a laughing high from my own evil writing genius! *Sigh* wipes tear from eye. Okay next chappy I think I'll do Sano's birthday! Boy I have a plan for him! Muwahahaha! Oh and just a little survey for ppl who have read the story and are curious about my OC Kai. I Just wanna know who do u think she'll end up with? I can't really offer a prize for anybody who gets it right in the end but I will give kudos to anyone who can get it!  
  
Okay so review! It's good Karma!  
  
Thanx for your time  
  
Til' Next time! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
A.N - Okay I am constantly getting my chapters mixed up! I thought I wuz on my thirteenth. Man 14 chapters! And I have barely got anywhere.. I feel an epic coming on. Okay now it's my favourite part of the program! Shameless advertising for my other creations like the riveting *laugh* Spies in the Shadows which I put out a new chappie out! Okay that's as shameless as can go. So I kinda left u hangin' with Misao and Aoshi, and Kaoru and Kenshin. Have no fear it'll be cleared now!  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the words of Marlon Brando in Apocalypse Now, "The Horror, The Horror". These were Misao's exacts thoughts as she found herself in this horrid situation and all she could pipe out to her defence was,  
  
"Good Morning Aoshi-sama" She could literally feel her face about to explode or at least all the blood in her head would make her faint. Oh how Misao wished she would faint and get out of this rather unwanted and unwelcome situation. But, alas the world was not that kind. So there standing in living room entrance with the door wide open so all could see and the soft buzz of music emulating from the bulky headphones around Misao's neck they stood waiting for something to happen, for surprise and/or shock had rendered them powerless. Misao was completely lost.  
  
'Oh Kami-sama someone save me!' She begged.  
  
Luckily for Misao, she was associated with beings of such intuitions. And like ray of light hope shone on the horrified Misao in the moment she heard the words,  
  
"Hey! Misao-chan I brought your stuff!-" Misao knew that divine voice anywhere and it was heaven sent! She looked past the delectable form that was her Aoshi-sama and saw her saint and savior Ryusaki Kai, peering in at the scene with wide eyes.  
  
" Uh sorry, to intrude but they tried to buzz you but nobody answered, so the doorman was nice enough to let me go anyway! Isn't that sweet?" Kai smiled, using her irritating "I know all and see all smile".  
  
"Hi" Misao managed to squeak, still coming to grips to the shock leaving her and the sudden relief invading. But the one thing that confused Misao was that how did Kai know? How did Kai always know? Kai just did and Misao was always thankful for it  
  
"So? Am I invited in or what?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aoshi watched in astounded silence. 'How in the hell did she manage to get here? Did Misao call her?' That might have made sense if Misao didn't look so surprised at her presence. But either way Aoshi was definitely thankful for Kai's interruption (for once).  
  
"So? Am I invited in or what?" She asked with a hint of amused irritation. Misao seemed all of a sudden to snap out of daze with a quick shake of her head and made the annoyed reply of,  
  
"Of course you are! What have you become some sort of vampire?"  
  
"I was just trying to be polite! Sheesh! You're never fun when your hung over!" Kai piped in a sickingly cheerful tone that she put on just to spite someone.  
  
They're playful bickering was droned out by the ringing of the phone, which thankful got him out the way of the firecracker and the matches to light (Misao & Kai) as they quibbled on.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Shinomori Aoshi speaking." Aoshi was professional in any situation when picking up the phone.  
  
"Ah! Hello Aoshi it's Hannya!- Say is that Misao yelling I hear?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SOUR PUSS?!?!?!" Misao demanded balling her hand into a menacing fist. Kai was completely impassive and retorted smoothly,  
  
"Shhhhh! Shinomori-san is trying to have a civilized conversation with Hannya-san on the phone! " Misao realized the situation and smacked her hands over her unstoppable gob.  
  
"Lets go look at Shinomori's CD selection." Kai whispered, tugging on Misao's arm so they couldn't over hear Aoshi's conversation. Once at the expansive collection Misao came in close to Kai whispering her dying curiosity,  
  
"How did you know where I was?" Kai paused for a second flipping over the CD in her hands,  
  
" I have my sources. Boy do you owe me one girl! Judging by your get up and how I found you two, I think I saved you from a devastatingly horrendous condition." Too this Misao only blushed a deeper shade of read and found the back of a CD to find suddenly grippingly captivating.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sano staggered out of his room rubbing his messy (more messier than usual) hair in nothing but his red boxer shorts with the little white hearts. IT was a long night for Sano; he stunk of human sweat and cigarettes 'Ick' he shuddered. But, it was a successful night none the less, at around midnight the announcement of the band to be permanent residents at his very own club had been of course that of The Nightingales, but most of them had split or been to drunk to even pay attention. He had caught Kenshin's act of chivalry with Kaoru, cheering him on all the way. He spied Misao being carried out drunken by a stoic looking man and was about to make sure he wasn't trying to take advantage of her but Megumi stopped him reassuring that she was fine and that they knew each other.  
  
'Megumi. Man did she look fine last night' He thought with a nostalgic smile.  
  
The only person he didn't see was Kai, the one person he actually needed to see, not to say that he didn't need see Megumi again in that yummy outfit. But, he needed to see Kai for business matters, he had learned from a very reliable source that she was one of the most infamous DJs in the Kyoto underground club scene and was hoping she would take the job, but she just up and disappeared.  
  
"Che " he mumbled, stumbling out of his room into the kitchen, where like every morning the aroma of fresh coffee and the sound of Kenshin making another delectable breakfast would greet him. But all was still. A wave of childish panic washed over Sano, where was coffee, where was breakfast, where the hell was Himura! Dammit! Sano had to eat right away or he would not be able to function! It's a proven fact that men like Sagara Sanosuke had to have 3 or more square meals a day or they could not work!  
  
"Che where is Kenshin when you need him-" And then a realization struck Sano spreading a smug smile on his face, Kenshin must be next door with his lady love  
  
"Kenshin you sly dog" He smiled, heading out the door to give the two love birds a wake up call and hopeful see Megumi in her nocturnal lingerie that foxy woman wore like a second skin.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"OI BUSU!"  
  
Kaoru knew that voice, that annoying incessant voice that was taking her out of beloved sleep.  
  
"Shuddap! Yahiko-CHAN!" She muttered pushing her head under her soft soft pillow.  
  
"WHO YOU CALLING CHAN!?!?! I swear if you don't get up I'll show Kenshin you baby photos!" Kaoru's pillow covered head shot up.  
  
'Oh Dear Lord NO! Kenshin!' How could she have forgotten about last night, she immediately cringed.  
  
"I swear Yahiko if you do I'll make you wish you were never born!" She threatened throwing a discarded shoe at his face, but all it met was her door closing.  
  
'Ugh' She thought with disgust as she got and looked at her shabby appearance in her vanity mirror. She definitely did not feel like facing the day or Kenshin for that matter.  
  
'After what happened last night I wouldn't be surprised if Kenshin didn't run for the high hills' Kaoru grumbled dejectedly in her head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kenshin had risen with the sun as usual. Everything seemed rather still and that was amazing after last night.  
  
He reflected the events in the wee hours of the morn in the warm light of day. He remembered feeling the last nail being hammered in his coffin when Kaoru spoke the simple words of  
  
"Hi Daddy" Himura Kenshin was a dead man! There standing infront of him was a tall man with dark blue eyes, bluey black hair with gray streaks and he didn't look happy. Next thing Kenshin knew was he being thrown on the couch and a light being shone in his eyes as he was interrogated like in some bad film noir. It turned out that Kamiya - san was very very protective of his baby girl and did not take well to finding her coming home at ungodly hours with older men trying to steal a kiss from her. Kaoru was bickering with her brother so Kamiya-san found his chance to really scare the shit out of Kenshin saying inches from his face,  
  
"Even though my teachings forbid from killing, if you dare hurt my daughter I will make sure you spend the rest of your life eating your meals through of a straw. Is that clear?" Of course Kenshin nodded and then immediately Kamiya-san smiled, saying that he had a good feeling about him and asking him what his interests were. Kenshin still shell-shocked mumbled something about Kendo, which was a bad idea because immediately Kamiya-san jumped to his feet calling his son over and telling Kenshin that he had recognized him somewhere. He introduced Kenshin to his son as "Himura Kenshin the Child prodigy of Kendo" this immediately sucked Yahiko in. For about 2 hours both Kamiya men pelted him with questions about his technique and sparring and etc, while all Kenshin could do was nod his head and reply with little "oro"s. The Kamiya's being generous people insisted Kenshin stay the night in the guest room. Of course Kenshin tried to decline, being polite, but they insisted and to Kenshin's subconscious it was good too, because the room in question was right next to a Miss Kamiya Kaoru's room.  
  
Kenshin had decided since it seemed like nobody was up and about in the household he would just slip out and write a note with his thanks. Sano would definitely not be happy if he wasn't home and there was no breakfast. Sano was a very demanding eater, it's not like he was picky he just needed a lot of food and on time!  
  
As quiet as a mouse Kenshin slipped out of the room, tip toeing in his pristine white socks down the glossy hardwood floors. Kenshin was nearly home free, but stopped, like a magnet him found himself off course, his hand being drawn to the Kaoru's door. Silently it was opened and in there lay Kaoru bathed in morning sunlight, with a small smile gracing her lips and hugging a pillow to her chest.  
  
'What I wouldn't give to be that pillow!' An uncontrollable part of his mind said, but before Kenshin could berate that part of his mind, he felt a presence behind and spun around. Kamiya Kojirou stood looming behind eyebrow quirked and eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked in a very ominous tone. Kenshin was a panic. What could he say, 'Uh I was watching your one and only baby daughter who is younger than me sleeping and wishing that I was that pillow she was clutching to her.' Yeah that would go over just great.  
  
"U-Uh I was just looking for the bathroom." Kenshin manage to reply.  
  
'Good save Kenshin!' He mentally patted himself on the back for quick thinking. Kamiya -san smiled,  
  
"Good save Kenshin" He Smiled widely and said before walking away, Kenshin face faulted.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Poor Mr. Boshida waddled his way over to the elevator in his cheap polyester suit with the tweed jacket and those leather elbow patches and green tie, he had to work on a Saturday because Poor Mr.Boshida had no life so really he had no reason not to work on Saturday. He thought enviously if he were Shinomori Aoshi he probably would have called in sick because he had spent the whole night in the throws of passion with that pretty little thing. Mr. Boshida sighed and looked longingly at Shinomori Aoshi's door.  
  
'Well it could have been worse,' He thought trying to cheer himself up ' He could have had two girls with him' That would be the worst an icicle like Shinomori Aoshi being able to get two girls and him with none.  
  
Suddenly the door open and out walked the girl from last night and following her was another girl!!!!  
  
Life is definitely unfair in the eyes of one Mr. Boshida.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"OI KENSHIN!" Is the sound that lulled a peaceful and serene Megumi out the beloved sanctity of sleep. No she was not peaceful and serene, she was pissed up and disgruntled. She put a sea foam green fuzzy robe over her jammies which actually for the rather fiery woman were subdued, consisting of a gray high school athletics t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. She stumbled out of her dim bedroom into the glaring light pouring through the large loft windows. This is when she found out that the ceaseless banging was coming from the front door.  
  
"OPEN UP I NEED TO TALK TO KENSHIN!" It was yelling.  
  
"Damn door. Should have made sure it was sound proof!" She cried out as she lazily turned the locks open. Megumi opened the door and found herself face to a bronze chest. After a moment captured in stun, she looked up to find a rather unruffled Sano. Both stepped back in shock and looked at each other. Megumi had to admit the guy was buffed and seeing him in his boxers was not an eyesore, but he was still an ass.  
  
"Well Rooster it seems you've perfected you wake up call, but a Cock-a- doodle-doo would have sufficed!" She yelled.  
  
"OI! I don't have time for you Kitsune onna! Just tell Kenshin to get his ass up!" He said breathing his harsh morning breath in her face. She cringed,  
  
" What the hell are you talking about, Kenshin isn't here! And good lord have you ever heard of mouth wash?" Sano was immediately taken aback, face flushing with what had to be rage or embarrassment, Megumi couldn't tell.  
  
"Well, then where is he?" He roared at her.  
  
"I don't know, but not here!" She shot back with all the boiling hostility in her veins that she could muster. Then something amazing happened. Sano face relaxed and his eyes widened.  
  
"Oh he isn't? Oh sorry." He said simply. Megumi was speechless, " I just thought he might have crashed at your place 'cause he didn't come home last night." He explained civilly. Megumi for the first time in a long time found herself without the ability to make a biting response.  
  
"Oh Okay." She muttered. The two just stood in the doorway trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
"Uh I better go." Sano said meekly, jabbing his thumb behind him in the direction of his home. That's when Megumi noticed his hand was yet again injured, probably from banging on the door.  
  
"Your hand" Megumi stated in a subdued voice. He looked at the white gauss bleeding into a light pink.  
  
"Oops" He stated dumbly, smiling while rubbing his good hand behind his head in Sanosuke fashion. Megumi frowned in fake irritation.  
  
"Come on in, I'll fix your hand and make some coffee." She declared regaining her self-assurance that had been missing moments ago. Sano just smiled warmly and said just as warmly,  
  
"Ah fox lady your truly are heaven sent." Megumi quickly turned away from him to hide her sudden blush created from the compliment and the rather sincere smile from a rather insincere man.  
  
'Megumi get a hold of yourself, it's just Sano. He would say anything to get anything in a woman's good graces.' She told herself harshly, but some how it didn't seem to convince her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sano and Megumi would surprisingly spend the rest of the morning together. Of course both of the changed eventually, but Sano actually liked seeing Megumi in her PJs even though they weren't what he expected, they gave her a sort of natural, human look. And of course Megumi was a tinge sad to see those rock hard abs disappear under a shirt. It was a strange experience, no one would have believed to see it, but the two spent a rather enjoyable morning together, with the occasional case of playful bickering and they even laughed a little.  
  
The morning is a strange time. It makes people who are nice to each other rather hostile. It also makes people are hostile to each other rather nice.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
A.N- YAAAAAAY! Uh does anybody know Kaoru's Dad's name? Ooo we are definitely seeing Sano and Megumi sparks! I'm a little disappointed in the lack of AxM in this chapter, but I'll make sure to put some more in the next chapter. Yep I think this is going well. Plans for next chappie: Prep for Sano's B-day, and dealing with summer heat!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!  
  
Read + Review = Good Karma and Happy Authoress!  
  
Til' Next Time 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
A.N - Okay. I'm going into a really heavy loaded workload next semester so it might be a while before I can really get updating! But anywho here's 15 for your enjoyment!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The night was a sticky and hot one; there was no relieving breeze or the slightest hint of rains. The mid day heat had lingered into the cool of the eve for you see Tokyo had found itself amongst a heat wave, and all seemed to suffer even when the sun had set.  
  
Kaoru had become restless under the thin layer of cotton sheets. Everything clung to her and she felt itchy and sweaty everywhere.  
  
'MOU!' She yelled in her head out of sheer frustration and exhaustion.  
  
She finally pulled herself out of her bed finding the virgin white sheets were clinging to her desperately. It seemed to make her even angrier. She ripped them off and flung them to floor in a coil. Kaoru headed stomping lightly to the door and tried to grip the doorknob with her sweaty palm.  
  
When she finally managed to get through the door she expected to be hit with a wave of cool, but it was just as muggy in the main room as it was in hers.  
  
She sighed dejectedly. Was there no relief? She walked lethargically down the stairs and sat on the leather chair. Her damp skin stuck to the upholstery and made Kaoru grimace every time she moved.  
  
Kaoru was so tired, the green numbers on the VCR indicated it was 12:00, but of course it wasn't set. Her eyes felt so heavy and began to droop uncontrollably; she was about to nod off when there was a snap!  
  
Kaoru immediately came to consciousness. The snap had come from a door closing. In the darkness Kaoru could make out the silhouette of some one coming out of Misao and Kai's room. Judging by the height of the shadow it was Kai.  
  
"Kai?" Kaoru asked out into the darkness. The shadow immediately jumped.  
  
"OH Kaoru-chan! You scared me!" She whispered loudly, "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
Kaoru sighed, "I couldn't sleep with this damned heat!"  
  
"Kaoru-chan! Why didn't you come to Misao and Mine's room? We have the AC running full tilt. It's really cool in there, actually Megumi came in at around one o'clock to sleep. Whew it's bloody hot out here!" She said fanning herself.  
  
Kaoru wanted to cry out in irritation. Kai merely smiled and patted her shoulder, giving words of encouragement,  
  
"There, there Kaoru-chan. Lets get you to bed. You can have my bed, whadda ya say?"  
  
"Kai, your so kind to me." She said leaning tiredly on Kai for support as both stumbled back to the coolest room in the loft.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sun had risen in the cloudless sky for yet another scorcher of a day. All in the apartment 10A had been beyond relieved that the internal air system for the apartment had finally been fixed.  
  
Everybody seemed so sluggish this morning. Kai sat solemnly dipping her fingers in a saucer of ice water, occasionally splashing it on her face. Megumi stood beside the fridge with its door open, cooling her and Misao sat at the table with her head down on the cool table.  
  
"Is anybody going to wake up Kaoru?" Megumi asked trying to end the endless silence inhabiting the apartment.  
  
"Nah, she had a rough night. She didn't realize that Misao and I had set up our own air condition." Kai piped up.  
  
"You two are strange. Really why would you install that thing in an apartment with central air?" Megumi inquired bending an eyebrow in curiosity to their quirkiness.  
  
"Hey don't knock it! Where was the central air last night? If it wasn't for that I doubt any of us would be our normal selves!" Misao defended. Megumi smiled and laughed.  
  
"Now, now Misao-chan don't get your panties in a bunch.Ohohoho!" This only enraged Misao further. Misao was about to bite back with a ripping comment when something wet and cool splattered on her face. It was Kai flicking water onto her.  
  
"You need to cool down." Kai giggled. To this Misao smiled evilly. Kai too late knew her fate was sealed. SPLOOSH ! The whole saucer of ice water was on Kai's head. Misao would have keeled over with laughter if it wasn't for the fact that Megumi had just snuck up behind her and slipped an ice cube down her shirt.  
  
It was quite a sight indeed of seeing Misao wiggle and whirl trying to get the damn ice cube out while Megumi and Kai were crying with laughter.  
  
"Oh I'll get you for this!" Misao growled between her teeth. Quick as lightening was Misao's revenge for in a flash the extendable sink tap was in her hands and dousing Megumi with freezing water. But then Misao went too far and decided to spray Kai. Which was well worth it. Misao was buckling over in hysterics and before she saw it coming both Megumi and Kai had jumped her, prying the hose from her hands and spraying it into her shorts.  
  
It was a mixture of screams and laughter as the girls wrestled on the ground. They were having so much fun that they didn't even notice when someone entered through their front door.  
  
The thing that did catch their attention though was the loud THUD that echoed through the apartment.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shinomori Aoshi was not the best morning person in the world, especially on Mondays during one of the hottest heat waves in Tokyo history (or so it seemed).  
  
Not only was it a Monday morning, not only was it debilitating humid outside, but he was also out of green tea. And even worse was that last night Himura had called and told him that his car had broken down and that he needed a ride! Not only that, but Aoshi had already arranged to drive Seta Soujirou into work since his eccentric roomy Kamatari had stolen his car for a weekend get away.  
  
It was painfully clear that Shinomori Aoshi did not like people in his car and it was painfully clear that on this morning he was going to be even more anal about it.  
  
Aoshi was obviously a man of routine and schedule; he woke precisely at 6 am, took a fifteen-minute shower, dressed and groomed, drank his tea and had his breakfast and was out the door by 7 am. He would arrive at the office at 7:30 and if traffic was bad it was 7:45. It was like that every morning and had become an integrated part of his life. If you throw off the schedule, you throw off Shinomori Aoshi and you do not want to throw off Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
So far Aoshi was on schedule, but a little grumpy without his tea. He arrived at Seta Soujirou's apartment at exactly 7:15. All was well; he got out of his car reluctantly into the brisling warmth and buzzed Seta.  
  
"Be down in a minute." Crackled in response. Before Aoshi could lift his finger off the speaker button Seta Soujirou was standing beside him with the usual grin pasted on his face. He had to hand it to the kid, he was fast.  
  
So far so good, now just to pick up Himura. Aoshi tried to remember what Kenshin was like in the morning, but couldn't recall ever having to pick him up in the morning anytime before this date. On average Kenshin was on time and organized, so he shouldn't be late right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
Aoshi walked into the apartment and asked the concierge to call apartment 10B. No one answered. Aoshi could feel his lateness looming over his head. Five minutes passed and Soujirou had joined him out curiosity or impatience, Aoshi couldn't tell. 10 minutes had passed and the concierge tried again. Fifteen. Aoshi was tempted to leave, but Soujirou asked the concierge if they could go to the apartment and check. Surprisingly the doorman agreed, saying that the apartment building was having some technical problems due to the heat. So up the two went.  
  
Aoshi knocked on the door and waited. No answer. Soujirou just shrugged. Aoshi knocked a little louder. No answer. Shinomori Aoshi was now officialy late. Aoshi began to bang on the door.  
  
At long last the door opened. There standing in the door way was a very disheveled Himura Kenshin. His hair was a complete mess and he only stood in his boxers. After rubbing the sleep out his eyes, the purple pupils widened in horror,  
  
"GOMEN NE! Sessha over slept! Come in! I'm soooo sorry! I couldn't sleep last night, the central air conditioner in the building broke down and -" Kenshin blundered around the large living room trying to get his suit on, hopping around with his pants around his ankles and tie around his head. Aoshi would have found this humorous and even smirked at the display except for the fact that he was now for the first time ever, late. Soujirou just stood smiling, as usual.  
  
"Okay I think I'm ready to go!" Kenshin said huffing a bit while working is fingers through his tangles.  
  
"Good" Is all Aoshi said in reply. They began to walk down the hall when Kenshin exclaimed,  
  
"Misao-dono!" This peeked Aoshi's interest, 'What about Misao?'  
  
"What about Misao-san?" Soujirou asked before Aoshi could.  
  
"I drive her to work!" He said turning around and speed walking down the hall. Aoshi was now very exasperated. Now he had to pick someone else up!? He didn't even know where Misao lived! But much to his surprise Himura went to the door across his and began to knock.  
  
'Misao lives next door to Himura?' Aoshi was very surprised indeed, but did not show it. He walked towards the apartment 10A followed by Soujirou.  
  
Kenshin knocked again. No answer. This was beginning to become repetitive. But there was definitely somebody at home; all three men could here the giggles and screams of people.  
  
Himura knocked again. They waited.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Came from behind them. It was none other than the chicken headed Sagara Sanosuke.  
  
"We are trying to pick up Misao-san for work, but nobody will answer the door." Soujirou retorted. Sano developed an irritated look on his face.  
  
"For god's sake! Just go in they don't lock the door anyway." Before anybody could stop him, Sano barged in, but after a few strides stopped dead.  
  
Kenshin, Soujirou and Aoshi stepped into see what was wrong and saw a sight none of them would soon forget. There in the middle of the kitchen on the floor where three sopping wet women in pajamas and shorts wrestling.  
  
All four males gaped at what they were beholding. Then there was a thud. The three girls became alert at the sound. Seta Soujirou had fainted.  
  
"I GOTTA GO GET MY CAMERA!" Sano screamed in joy bolting out of the room.  
  
The three girls untangled themselves revealing their identities as Takani Megumi in the PJs, Ryusaki Kai in the shorts and the tank top and much to Aoshi's horror (and delight) Makimachi Misao in the now invisible white blouse. Aoshi could of sworn Kenshin looked disappointed. But, hey at least for Shinomori Aoshi it seemed like the morning was definitely shaping up.  
  
Everyone was peering at the incapacitated Seta Soujirou when someone cut in.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Asked a new groggy voice asked. All eyes went to semi-awake Kamiya Kaoru standing in the living room rubbing her eyes. She was only wearing a black tank top and a pair of white panties for all to see.  
  
There was another loud THUD.  
  
Himura Kenshin had fainted.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"This would be really really funny if it just wasn't so sad." *Click* Sano snapped a shot of a swirly eyed Kenshin's head sitting in a concerned Kaoru's lap who now actually had pants on.  
  
"Shut up Sano" She hissed softly, not disturb the poor red haired man.  
  
Sano moved towards the couch where Megumi tended to the rather large lump on Soujirou's head as Kai poked at him in amusement.  
  
*Click*  
  
"Chicken Head would you stop that! You'll probably post them on the internet knowing your hentai ways!" Megumi frowned trying to block the invading flashes.  
  
"Oh don't worry fox lady these are for my own private collection." He shot back with a wink and a *Click*.  
  
Next thing Sano knew was his head was throbbing in pain and he was sprawled out on the ground. Megumi checked to make sure none of her nails had broken.  
  
"Oow" Sano whined cradling his injured cranium.  
  
Kai giggled,  
  
"That what he gets for being perverted." Then a maniacal grin lit her face, this was a very rare thing to see especially when Kai was in the company of others, Misao and Aoshi after spending time with her knew it was not a good sign.  
  
"Kaaaaaiiiii, what is your evil little mind plotting?" Misao asked hestitantly.  
  
"I have an idea how to wake these three up. Of course we'll have to chip in, even you Shinomori." Who surprisingly nodded, hey! They made him late for the first time in 3 and a half years.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Megumi inquired inheriting Kai's evil grin.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sano's head ached as his eyes slowly opened, when they came back into focus he observed something very strange. He saw the world side ways and it was bouncing up and down.  
  
He looked up to see Kai and Megumi hauling him by his feet and his arms.  
  
"He's coming too," Megumi whispered quickly.  
  
"Well we better hurry up." Kai shot back. There was more jostling.  
  
Sano still half dazed heard a loud sploosh! and a loud gurgling "oro" and then some laughing.  
  
'What the hell was going on?' He wondered with a hint of panic. Then a rather horrifying scene came into view. There was Kenshin sputtering and flailing in the pool's cool blue waters, and even worse was the vision of Misao and Kaoru swinging Soujirou's small body by the ankles and wrists on the count of,  
  
"1.2." and on "3" Seta found himself joining Kenshin. Sano knew that this would be his fate as well.  
  
He could now see the edge of the water.  
  
'If I'm going down I'm taking someone with me.' He thought bitterly as began their count. If this was to work he would have to time it just right.  
  
"2.3!" He felt Megumi's hands release his wrists and quickly he grabbed hers. He watched in amusement as her eyes widened in horror for she knew she was now destined for the pool and there was nothing she could do. Her mouth open as if to scream but before he could hear her shrill shriek his ears were full of water.  
  
He returned to the surface gasping for air. Megumi did the same only splashing ungracefully in shock.  
  
"CHICKEN HEAD! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" She shrieked trying to drown him with her hands.  
  
"Hey Fox lady now you look more like a drowned rat than a fox!" He gurgled at her when surfacing for air.  
  
"Why you!!!!!!" Megumi continued on her tirade.  
  
Meanwhile as everyone was crying in amusement (Except Aoshi) Kenshin doggy paddled toward the edge where Kaoru stood smacking her thigh in laughter.  
  
"Kaoru-dono would be so kind as to help sessha out of the pool?" He asked in his sickeningly polite tone. Kaoru frowned. Kenshin shouldn't belittle himself so.  
  
"Uh sure Kenshin" She reached out her hand out towards Kenshin's. She felt a jolt of electricity spike up her spine as he grabbed her hand. Then something very strange happened, Kenshin's warm purple eyes flickered to blazing amber! His grip tightened and he pulled on her arm with some invisible strength that Kaoru was still surprised by. There was a hard yank and Kaoru found herself plunged into the Chlorine filled water.  
  
"KENSHIN!" She screamed after spitting the water out of her mouth. Kenshin was surprisingly half way across the pool and about to get out!  
  
'Your not getting away after what you did!' She growled in her head. In a flash she was grabbing Kenshin's collar, yanking him back into the pool and beating him with a foam pool noodle for lack of a shinai.  
  
"ORO!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao was laughing so hard she thought she was going to pee her pants. She never thought Kenshin was so daring as too ensue Kaoru's wrath, but nobody ever said her boss was a bright man.  
  
It was a cute picture, there was swirly-eyed Kenshin being beaten into submission by an enraged Tanuki and jetting around the pool in circles was a panicked Chicken being chased by a vengeful fox. Then something caught Misao's eye, Kai squatting by the edge of the pool talking to Soujirou while watching this scene, completely unawares of the exposure she was leaving herself too.  
  
As quiet as a weasel invading into a chicken coop, Misao tip toed behind an unsuspecting Kai, flattened her palms forward, pull her arms back and like a coiled spring released pushing on Kai's back, ultimately propelling Kai into the water. Unfortunately Kai landed right on Soujirou, in a rather intimate position. Her chest had found there way right into Soujirou's face.  
  
There was a loud scream and a splush! And Soujirou floated to the surface even more swirly-eyed than Kenshin! Misao began to howl with laughter, as Kai cradled Soujirou tapping his face with hand saying,  
  
"Soujirou-san, Soujirou-san. Oh please wake up!" Just as Soujirou began to come to, she said, "Please wake up! I don't want to have to give you mouth resuscitation!" The mere thought of that made Soujirou black out again and sent Misao rolling on the pavement.  
  
Misao stood at the edge of pool laughing.  
  
"Oh man that was classic! You didn't even see it coming-" Before Misao could finish she felt a hard thrust on her back making her lose her balance and fell forward into water!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" She squealed as she came for air.  
  
"It appears that you lost your balance Misao." A deep voice said above her. It was Aoshi-sama standing in his pristine suit on the pavement without a drop of water on him.  
  
"AOSHI-SAMA! YOU PUSHED ME IN!" She shrieked in indignation. Aoshi was unfazed.  
  
"And what evidence would lead you to that conclusion?"  
  
"THE FACT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE NOT IN THIS POOL!"  
  
"You were quite close to the edge, maybe you lost your balance from laughing so hard and fell in." Misao's mouth gaped open as he turned on his heel and headed towards the Apartment.  
  
"AOSHI-SAMA!" Misao yelled shrilly jumping out of the pool. He didn't not respond. 'Ooooooooo' She growled infuriated at being ignored. She'd show him! She jetted after him, grabbed him around his waist in a lame attempt to tackle him. Unfortunately this did not have the desired effect. When Misao released him there was a huge wet spot on his beautiful and no doubt expensive suit. She gasped and covered her mouth with her pruney hands. Aoshi looked down and wringed out the water from his jacket. Misao was in for it now  
  
"Oops"  
  
Everything was silent now, even the birds seemed to stop chirping. All eyes on the two, eager to see how Aoshi was going to react. But Aoshi only turned curtly and began to walk away.  
  
'Oh just great job Misao!' There was no worse punishment than Aoshi's disregard. Misao squinted her eyes shut to keep the tears from forming. But her eyes refused to remain closed when the feeling of warm fuzzy cotton wrapping around wet form. There standing in front of her was Aoshi's expressionless face as he pulled the towel around her. Misao was shocked to say the least. But even more shocking was when he leaned in close to her face, making it burn red and put his head beside her ear and said oh so softly,  
  
"Misao don't you remember what I taught you about tackling?" Misao's eyes widened as the lesson returned to her, he continued "Always go for the legs" and with that he released her and walked inside.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, I found out that it's Sano's birthday in a couple days." Kai said as she toweled dried her hair.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kaoru said after pulling her head through her t-shirt.  
  
"So how old is the Rooster going to be?" Inquired Misao sitting on the couch, still engulfed by the beach towel.  
  
"I dunno, but we should do something special, he's our boss and not to mention our friend and neighbour." Kai said with a very diplomatic air.  
  
"So what do you suppose we do?" Kaoru inquired raking her fingers through the tangles.  
  
"I have an idea. I think a period piece would be fun!" Kai clapped with glee.  
  
"A period piece?" Megumi arched her eyebrow at the idea.  
  
"Like music from the sixties or something?" Piped in Misao. Kai smiled,  
  
"Not quite. I was thinking something from thirties, forties. Actually I have one in mind, it's from a movie called "Who Framed Roger Rabbit"! It's a song by Jessica Rabbit."  
  
"Jessica Rabbit?" All speculated. But before any of them could get a straight answer Kai had zipped in out of her the bedroom with a videotape in hand.  
  
"When I was a little girl I went to the states for a while and I saw this movie and got hooked!" She said eyes twinkling with nostalgia. She popped the tape into the machine and Megumi, Misao and Kaoru huddled around her in curiosity. It cut into a male actor sitting in a decadent lounge bar and there were some hoots and hollers of men. The music began and a foot stepped out, clearly animated. Out stepped the cartoon singer with a red sequin strapless dress with purple gloves, pouty red lips and red hair covering half of her face and a bosom that could poke some one's eyes out. The girls were almost hypnotized by this drawn character's sexual mystique as she sang those haunting words as cool as a cucumber. Kai stopped the tape.  
  
"So what I was thinking was we could get a piano and a bass fiddle wear some pin stripe suits and have Kaoru sing it dressed like her!"  
  
"NANI? NO WAY NO HOW!" Kaoru shrieked. Kai shrugged and turned towards Megumi.  
  
"Don't you look at me! Why don't you do it?" Megumi shot accusingly. Kai looked unimpressed,  
  
"Do you know anyone who can play a Bass Fiddle for the song, hmmmm?" Kai pressed, but turned her eye to Misao, who automatically put on a horrified face.  
  
"Don't you dare ask me Kai! I haven't a tenth of the bod to fill that dress!" Kai sighed in defeat, but after a moment snapped her fingers with a quick smile and ran towards the kitchen. Some drawers were drawn and Kai came rushing back with a smile of pure confidence on her face.  
  
"Okay if none of you girls want to be the singer we'll draw straws! Longest strong gets first choice, second longest get second choice and shortest gets the unwanted position!" She extended her hand towards the three, who all looked at each other hesitantly and plucked the straws out her hand. All three inspected their straws.  
  
"Okay, lets see who got what." The all opened their palms towards her.  
  
"Misao-chan your straw's longest you get first pick."  
  
"Drums!" Misao blurted out in some instinctual fear that someone might steal her position.  
  
"I thought you might pick that one. Okay Kaoru your next."  
  
"Piano!"  
  
All eyes turned to Megumi who sat staring at her straw. Kai put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, eyes reflecting amusement and pity  
  
"Megumi looks like you are going have to serenade Sano-"  
  
"Did somebody say my name?" Sano asked popping his head through the door. Megumi was still in too much shock to react.  
  
"No." Misao, Kai and Kaoru chimmed.  
  
"Okey dokey I guess I'll see you lovely ladies later!" He said with a wink and a smile, "Oi fox lady don't stare at the straw too hard or you may get wrinkles! Haha!" He laughed and left. Megumi looked up at the closing door and got up.  
  
"Excuse me but I think I'll go and through up now." Megumi walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. The three other girls just shrugged,  
  
"She's way too over dramatic."  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
Has anybody seen the movie "Who framed roger rabbit?" I love that movie. And the song Jessica rabbit sings just seems so suiting if you heard it.  
  
Okay has anybody noticed there isn't actually a lot of performing in this story? I get mad at myself for not putting in more but I gotta really build the relationships first! Plenty of KxK, SxM and AxM moments! Wasn't that moment between Aoshi and Misao with the towel so cute! I could just perfectly imagine it happening!  
  
Ookey about Kai! You notice how she and Soujirou are getting kinda friendly well, that's just in Kai's character and Soujirou although he has a thing for her. Now I want reader advice of who I should pair Kai with because I haven't decided yet and I prefer to see what my readers could concoct because you guys have some great ideas!  
  
I should have the next chap out sometime next week (that is if I don't get writer's block) because I have some time off! (Finally) So I'm going to work on it the best I can but no promises. Sigh and I fear I may be adding on to my workload, there is a story that I've thought that I can't get out! UGH! *pulls hair in frustration* Well I've babbled enough! So I'll conclude by saying:  
  
Read and REVIEW it's good karma and inspiration!  
  
Til' Next Time 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
A/N- OMG!!!!!!!!! At my current viewing from chapter 15 you guys have given me 96 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Thank you and even if I don't get 4 more I'll still always be sooooo grateful for the time, support and you wonderful readers gave me! I am forever in your gratitude! So lots of luv!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Kai!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"ITAI!!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"DAMMNIT! IF I WASN'T MORE TRUSTING I WOULD SWEAR YOU WERE TRYING TO TURN ME INTO A PIN CUSHION KAI!" An indignant Megumi yelled at the apologetic musician turned seamstress.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't poke you if you didn't wiggle so much!" Kai mumbled over the pins stationed in her mouth. Megumi sighed,  
  
"Kami-sama why did I agree to do this?" She asked looking up into the heavens. A laugh stopped Megumi's plea to the ceiling.  
  
"Oh come on Megumi! It's not like your costume needs huge alterations! Cut Kai some slack she's been working nearly non-stop for two days." Kaoru said trying to calm the rather humorous but enraged doctor.  
  
"Thanks Kaoru-chan." Kai smiled in fatigue.  
  
"Hey what about me! Don't I at least get some sympathy for having to wear this thing?!?!" Megumi demanded waving around the heavily sequined piece of fabric.  
  
"No." Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Well at least I'm not some violent Tanuki girl who couldn't get a man in this kind of dress if she tried! Ohohoho!" Megumi retorted slyly, Kaoru's smile immediately turned into in a fierce scowl.  
  
"WHY YOU-" and the chase was on! Kaoru immediately pounced forward towards Megumi in a blind fury, Megumi on instinct pulled away and then there was a loud RRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPP!  
  
Everything stopped. Kaoru and Megumi looked toward the solemn Kai who in her hands now clutched the fabric originally attached to the other half of Megumi's dress. All was quiet. Kai stood, taking a quivering deep breath,  
  
"I think I'm going to go to bed for a while."  
  
Kai dropped the piece of cloth, and scuttled into her bedroom, the door closed with a "click" and there was a small "snap". The door had been locked and was followed by the beginning of quiet whimpering.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi looked at each other in stun.  
  
"We're in soooooo much trouble." Kaoru moaned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The battle had raged on for over half an hour, but Makimachi Misao had managed to come out of the battle as victor!  
  
"HA! Stupid Photocopier! That's what you get trying to mess with Makimachi! HA! HAHA! You think you can beat me? Me, The mistress of all evil! Foolish office appliance! MUWAHAHAHAHA!" Misao laughed in disgust of her opponent's failure to ruin her stack of memos. Glowing with triumph Misao nearly didn't realize that three figures were viewing this very strange conference.  
  
"Ahem" Misao instantly stopped her gloating, swiftly turning in horror to see the noise had come from her boss Himura Kenshin, who was standing with Shinomori Aoshi and another taller well built man.  
  
"Uh Shishou," said Himura directing this hesitant comment at the unknown man, "I want you to meet my new secretary, Makimachi Misao. Misao-dono this is Hiko Seijirou, owner of this company." Misao rapidly felt a queasiness spreading through her stomach.  
  
"N-nice to meet you." Misao greeted meekly to her boss's boss. He merely shrugged and moved out of the room, remarking to Himura as he left,  
  
"She's nearly as strange as you baka-deshi!" The photocopy room was now silent, but still occupied by Misao, Aoshi and the defeated machine.  
  
"Still having difficulty with the photocopier I see." Aoshi spoke making Misao go a darker shade of red.  
  
"H-hai," Misao murmured, gathering her papers, head drooped to hide her embarrassment, "Excuse me while I go hand out these memos and then crawl under a rock and die." Misao quickly rushed passed him pushing a memo into his hand. Aoshi couldn't help but smirk at how cute she always was when she was mortified.  
  
~*~  
  
Misao lightly rapped on Seta Soujirou's office door.  
  
"Come on in!" A constantly happy voice invited.  
  
Misao walked in head still drooped from the previous embarrassment she had just received.  
  
"Oh hi Misao! What brings you to my office?" Soujirou asked with his permanent smile plastered on.  
  
"I'm giving out Himura's memo about the new statistical reports." She replied half-heartedly.  
  
"Great! Hey Misao-san why so glum?" He asked now noticing the lackluster in the girl's reply. Misao frowned deepened.  
  
"It's really embarrassing." She moaned. But, Soujirou egged her to go on,  
  
"You can tell me Misao-san." He said offering her a seat infront of his large polished desk. Misao sighed,  
  
"Well you see, since I've started here I've had trouble with the photocopier-"  
  
"Who hasn't?" Seta added understandingly.  
  
"Exactly. So I finally got it to copy something. And I was excited about it so I started talking to it and then Himura, Aoshi-sama walked in along with Hiko-san* and they saw me yelling at the photocopier." She finished miserably, "It was sooooo embarrassing."  
  
Soujirou only laughed patting the girl on the shoulder,  
  
"There, there, Misao-san, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
"Nothing to embarrassed about!? Sou-kun I was infront of the owner of the company!!!" She cried out. Soujirou seemed unfazed by this bit of information.  
  
"So? Misao, Hiko-san probably won't even remember this next time you see him. Honestly, just look at Okon and Omasu, whenever he comes to visit they follow him everywhere like lovesick puppies and he still can't remember their names!"  
  
"Really?" Misao asked, eyes now sparkling with amusement. Soujirou smiled saying,  
  
"Oh yeah, like this one time Okon was-" But before he could go into detail the door opened revealing the very same secretary.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Misao laughed feeling much better.  
  
"Yes Okon?" Soujirou inquired smile never leaving his face.  
  
"Oh I'm looking for Misao-chan, Misao there's a urgent call for you on line 3."  
  
"Thanks" Misao said as Okon strode off to most likely stalk her Hiko-sama.  
  
"Here Misao-san use my phone." Soujirou offered, as Misao was about to leave. Misao grinned,  
  
"Oh thanks Sou-kun!" She said lifting the receiver to her face and pressing the "line 3" button.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi Makimachi Misao speaking." She spoke with her newly regained genki-ness  
  
"Misao-chan!" Misao immediately identified the caller as Kaoru.  
  
"Oh hey Kaoru-chan, what's up?"  
  
"It's Kai!" Kaoru sounded panicked.  
  
"What about Kai?" Misao asked with concern. Immediately Soujirou's ears perked up.  
  
"Well, you see Megumi and I got into a fight when Kai was trying to sow the dress, and it sort of ripped! So Kai said she was going to bed for a while and now she's locked the door and she won't come out!" Misao could her Megumi's pleas for Kai to unlock the door in the background.  
  
"This is not good." Misao said frowning.  
  
"What are we supposed to do? She won't come out and we have to perform tonight!" Kaoru cried over the phone.  
  
"I'll take off work and get there as soon as I can. She hasn't been like this since she found out the Monkees didn't write their own songs." She sighed.  
  
"But isn't Monkees an old sixties band?" Kaoru questioned curiously.  
  
"Yeah, but she was never told that the singer and the drummer were really actors. She was crushed."  
  
"Oh poor Kai, I don't suppose she gets upset often does she?" Misao smiled woefully at this question,  
  
"Nope, that's why it's so hard to get her to snap out of it."  
  
"Well then you better get over here quick!" Kaoru cried.  
  
"Right." Misao said with determination, hanging up the phone.  
  
"What's Up?" Soujirou asked hoping to hear anything about the lovely Kai.  
  
"Oh my friend Kai is having one of her rare mental break downs. You know how creative types are-"  
  
"Well we must go immediately and help her!" Soujirou said gallantly, "I'll drive you- Oh dear I don't have my car." Soujirou said, to Misao's astonishment nearly frowning, "But we must find someone to drive us so we can help Kai-san!" He said beaming. 'Yep Kai's definitely hooked another one' Misao thought ruefully.  
  
"Could Himura drive us?" Misao thought. Soujirou shook his head,  
  
"He's too busy waiting hand and foot for Hiko-san."  
  
"Okon?"  
  
"Nope, too busy stalking Hiko-san. Same goes for Omasu I suppose." They both went silent with contemplation.  
  
"How about Aoshi-sama?" Misao piped out. Soujirou seemed a little skiddish about this idea,  
  
"Uh. I don't think Shinomori-san really enjoys driving people around in his car." He said trying to detour Misao from Shinomori Aoshi's icy refusal.  
  
"Oh don't be silly Sou-kun! Of course he will!" She said completely sure of herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At times like these Aoshi was glad that he wasn't in Himura's position of successor to the company. He had to give it to Hiko, that man really knew how to bust Kenshin's chops. Of course it still meant a difficult day for Aoshi, but not nearly as bad as Kenshin's. Aoshi had to buzz around the office doing Himura's job while he had his hands full with Hiko. By the time Aoshi had got into his office his arms were full with files and photos.  
  
Aoshi sat down with inaudible sigh, pushing his fingers through his black hair. He looked ruefully at the pile.  
  
'No rest for the wicked' He thought. But the moment he opened the cream folder there was a light rapping on his large oak doors.  
  
"Yes." He said in his most stern tone, getting a bit exasperated with all today's interruptions. In through the door popped in the smiling face of Misao, who seemed to have fully recovered from her embarrassing escapade, she hopped through the door, followed by a bashful Soujirou wearing a hestitant smile.  
  
'Now what's this?' He asked himself disregarding the twinge of jealousy he felt at seeing the two together.  
  
"Seta." He said giving a curt nod, receiving one back in reply. Then Aoshi turned back into the file.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?" He looked up at Misao. 'Oh no' a little voice moaned in his head. Misao had her big puppy-dog eyes and was holding her hands at her chest.  
  
"Aa" Aoshi merely replied, knowing that whatever Misao was going to ask he wouldn't like.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, do you think you could possibly, oh pretty please, drive Sou- kun and me back to the apartment. Oh pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
'Her and SOU-KUN back to the apartment eh? Absolutely not!' That same voice yelled in his head, which he had the tendency to agree with completely.  
  
"I'm sorry Misao." He said trying not to look into her big dewy eyes, "but I have a lot of work to do-" CRAP! Aoshi had looked up. There was Misao wide wet eyes, and she had even added the lip quiver. Aoshi was falling like a house of cards. If there was one thing could not stand for was Misao crying. "Maybe later." Oh he was sinking fast and Misao hadn't even uttered a single word yet.  
  
'Come on Aoshi boy! Don't let a pair of eyes get to ya! Be stern, just say NO'  
  
"Aoshi-sama." Misao whimpered. The next moment Aoshi found himself rising out of his seat, keys jangling in his hand.  
  
"THANK YOU AOSHI-SAMA!" Misao smiled, giving Aoshi a big hug that he couldn't help but melt a little at.  
  
'Wuss' His mind snapped.  
  
To Seta Soujirou though, Aoshi looked completely calm. Soujirou had never been so amazed in his life,  
  
'How'd she do that?' He internally questioned, tilting his head at the little snip of girl gripping on to the monolith like businessman's arm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"HAVE NO FEAR! MAKIMACHI MISAO IS HERE!" Misao announced busting through the door, with both Aoshi and Soujirou in tow.  
  
Both Kaoru and Megumi sighed in relief. Immediately Misao rolled up her sleeves and took on the air of a general.  
  
"KAORU! I need B&J's stat!" She order, eyes in cold flame that demanded respect.  
  
"B&J?" Kaoru asked shamefully, not knowing what the hell B&J stood for.  
  
"Ben and Jerry's! The ice cream! Go down to the corner store and get the chocolate chip kind with those cookie dough chunks!"  
  
"For Kai right?" It is a well-known fact that any woman in mourning enjoys devouring a whole tub of ice cream.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT! Kai's lactose intolerant! It's for me! NOW GO! SCAMP!" Misao slapped some yen notes into her hand and herded the stunned Kamiya out of the door.  
  
"MEGUMI!" Megumi quickly stood at attention, "Go to the Fabric store, and grab all the red sequins and red thread you can! Now GO!" Megumi was actually a bit relieved that she got sent out. She did not particularly want to stay in the apartment with Misao in her 'Little Miss Military' mode.  
  
Misao took long quick strides towards her and Kai's bedroom door. But instead of futilely trying to pick the lock like Megumi and Kaoru had, Misao simply started to tap an unrecognizable rhythm on the door. A second later there was a click and the door opened into the darkened room. Misao smiled triumphantly, but paused before entering. She turned towards Aoshi and Soujirou, frowning,  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Sou-kun! Go and stall Sano! Make sure he doesn't step foot in the club or this apartment OR ELSE!" She shook a menacing fist. Soujirou gulped. Then Misao's frown turned to a pleading smile, "OH Aoshi-sama, could you please make sure that all the instruments get into the club okay? Himura was supposed to but I think he's a little held up with Hiko-san." Misao fluttered her eyelashes and wet her eyes.  
  
"Misao." Aoshi started to object but Misao just smiled and winked at him.  
  
"Thanks so much Aoshi-sama!" She slipped through the door and snapped it shut leaving both men standing in the deserted apartment thinking the same thought.  
  
'How does she do it?'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seta Soujirou was now standing infront of apartment 10B directly across apartment 10A. From what Seta had seen of Sano, he could come to the conclusion that Sano, 1 enjoyed booze, 2 enjoyed women and 3 enjoyed women and booze together. From what Seta knew about himself, he could draw the conclusion that, 1 he couldn't handle his booze, 2 he couldn't handle any sort of female and 3 he most definitely couldn't handle them together.  
  
So how in Kami-sama's name was Soujirou going to keep Sagara Sanosuke preoccupied?  
  
Just as Soujirou was about to knock on the door it swung open, revealing a regularly disheveled Sano himself. He looked a bit surprise at Seta's presence, but shook it off and shot a grin back at the ever-smiling businessman.  
  
"Hey! It's.Seta.right? Hey come on in buddy! Let me guess, you're here to wish me a happy birthday right?"  
  
"uh.yah that's it" Soujirou replied hestitantly. Then a wave of miracle genius hit Seta Soujirou,  
  
"I also came over to ask for your expertise." Seta smiled thinking 'Flattery will get you everywhere'  
  
"Oh yeah what can I help you with?" Sano asked in mock humbleness.  
  
"I need help with women." At this statement Sano gave a knowing smile and put his arm around the small man.  
  
"Then you have come to the right man young grasshopper."  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Kaoru and Megumi arrived back at the apartment to their amazement they saw Kai sitting on the couch stitching up the dress with a warm smile on her face. Both women were beyond bewildered.  
  
"Uh hi Kai." Kaoru probed unsurely, praying that Kai wouldn't bolt and lock herself in her room again. Kai turned around and waved.  
  
"Oh hey guys! Put that stuff down, I'm nearly done and I need to fit you guys!" She smiled kindly at them.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru were still extraordinarily stunned.  
  
"Look Kai we're both really sorry about what happened today-"  
  
"OH! Don't worry about I was just a bit stressed out and all, but I'm good now!"  
  
Just then the door to Kai and Misao's bedroom swung open revealing Misao in full costume. Kai clapped with glee,  
  
"Wow Misao you look great!" She laughed. Misao struck a pose pursing her lips like a model and said,  
  
"I don't look too bad if I do say so myself." Megumi and Kaoru were both inclined to agree. The costume consisted of an asymmetrical white top with one suspender on her exposed shoulder and another hanging limply, clipped to her pinstriped shorts and to bring it all together Misao wore a caddy hat on her head.  
  
"It's my version of 1920's meets the 21st century!" Kai laughed, "So who wants try theirs on next?" Kaoru quickly snatched hers up and went to change.  
  
"Oh! Megumi, I made you another costume to change into after your song is done. I thought you might like one since the dress is a little -uh binding." Megumi was yet again surprised.  
  
"Thank you Kai. That's very thoughtful of you." Megumi felt terrible about giving Kai all that flack before hand.  
  
"Think nothing of it." Kai winked handing Megumi her costume.  
  
Kaoru then made her entrance.  
  
"I'm not crazy about skirts but I'm loving this one!" She laughed giving a twirl. Kaoru was wearing a pin stripe skirt and a double-breasted pinstriped jacket just like the big mob bosses would wear back in the day, "How did you manage to make everyone a costume in such short time?" Kaoru asked in amazement.  
  
"It was pretty simple," Misao cut in, "I bought two full piece suits and Kai cut them up and made them into the costumes, we just added some shirts and hats to complete them."  
  
Megumi's costume consisted of a white tank top, black tie and the pinstriped trousers from the suits.  
  
"Can't I just wear this when I'm on stage?" Megumi asked casually to cover her desperation to get out of wearing the red sequined dress.  
  
"NO" all the girls chimed sweetly in reply.  
  
"Finished!" Kai smiled holding up her costume consisting of the suit's vest and pants cropped to look like flood pants. Kai added a Fedora on top to give it authenticity.  
  
"Looks like we're ready to rock and roll" She said proudly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
For about the 123rd time that day Kenshin let out an exasperated sigh. Days with his Shishou could try even a monk's patience. At the present Kenshin was playing chauffeur to his teacher/boss. He was playing this role at the threat of Hiko "leaking out" baby photos of the red head. Normally Kenshin wouldn't care if these pictures came out, it had happened before and he still had the limited respect of his co-workers. But this time he buckled at Hiko's black mail at the thought of Misao getting her hands on it and then showing it Kaoru. The only thing that would be even MORE embarrassing than that would be Shishou himself going up to Kaoru and telling her about Kenshin's childhood bed wetting. Kenshin shuddered violently at the idea.  
  
"Baka-deshi can we get there any faster? I'm nearly out of this crappy sake you gave me!" Hiko harped from the back.  
  
"But Shishou I gave that to you five minutes ago!" Kenshin said sweat dropping  
  
"Never mind that! Just drive! Where are we going to any way?"  
  
"I thought I could take you to the Seikihoutai Club-" Kenshin's eyes immediately widened in realization and horror. He knew he had forgotten something important! But not as important as the promise he had made to Kaoru to make sure that all the rented instruments got in the club alright. And the girls were due to go on stage in half an hour! Kenshin was quick in his actions. Whipping out his cellphone and pressing the number for apartment 10A that just happened to be on his speed dial.  
  
"Moshi Moshi! You've reached the sex pad of four incredibly lovely ladies." Kenshin identified the voice as Megumi.  
  
"Ah konnichi wa Megumi-dono. Could sessha possibly speak with Kaoru-dono please?"  
  
"Ohohohoho! Kaoru-chan eh? Sure thing Ken-san!" Megumi said with an insinuative tone, "HEY KAORU IT'S YOUR PRINCE CHARMING ON THE PHONE!" Megumi called and Kenshin instantly blushed.  
  
"Shut up Megumi! He'll hear you! Moshi Moshi Kaoru speaking!" Kaoru's voice chimmed over the phone. Kenshin pulled at his collar a little nervous at how to tell the girl whom he was so smitten with that he had just blown her performance for her boss's birthday.  
  
"Konnichi wa Kaoru-dono. This unworthy one was just calling to apologize."  
  
"Kenshin! Don't call yourself that! And apologize about what?" Kaoru said in the tender voice he loved.  
  
"Sessha forgot to make sure the instruments arrived at the club alright! Sessha is sooo sorry for letting you down-" Kenshin wanted to go on with his plea for forgiveness but Kaoru cut him off.  
  
"Oh Kenshin your so sweet! Don't worry about it Misao got Aoshi to handle it! She said you were really tied up with your boss," she giggled, but then her voice turned to concern, "You'll be able to make it for Sano's party right?" Kenshin could feel a warm smile spread across his face.  
  
"Of course Kaoru-dono I haven't missed one of your performances yet and I don't plan too!" Kenshin reassured her in his soft loving voice.  
  
"O-oh,That's great! Well I have to go but I'll see you later! Bye Kenshin!"  
  
"Bye Kaoru-dono." Kenshin turned his phone off peering into the rear view window at his Shishou who was grinning widely.  
  
"Well, well! Kenshin I think you owe me an explanation as to who exactly this 'Kaoru-dono' is."  
  
Kenshin again sighed miserably.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Soujirou sat partly horrified and partly intrigue as he watched the taller man go into detail about his many encounters with members of the opposite sex.  
  
"Now one thing girls love is confidence and indifference!" Sano went on into explanation arms flying around as he spoke, " The ladies don't want a guy who'll drool all over them and turn into jelly whenever the show up!" Soujirou nodded in agreement. Hey! Who knows? Soujirou might even learn something while he was keeping Sagara busy.  
  
"The ladies want a man with sex appeal and no showing desire for them! Women want what they can't have! They want the challenge!" Sano declared, going on to say, "And that's what us men have to give them! Look at Myself, Kenshin and even Shinomori! We play the suave and uninterested not the lost puppy act-"  
  
"What about Himura? As I do recall hearing, he fainted at the sight of Kamiya-san after I had passed out." Soujirou questioned. Sano stopped, a bit puzzled himself, then snapped his fingers, the answer dawning on him,  
  
"See the thing with Kenshin is that he doesn't mean to be indifferent to women but he is! Kenshin has an inferiority complex when it comes to women. Especially the ones' he really likes! He'll stay away from them because he thinks he's unworthy of them, making him all that more desirable because they think he's not interested!"  
  
"But Himura regularly goes to get Coffee at the Akabeko just because Kamiya- san is there." Soujirou was becoming a little confused and unfortunately so was Sano,  
  
"Errr. Uh! What about you Seta? You got any ladies you wanna snag?" Soujirou automatically blushed at Sano's comment, who had now given the young man a knowing smile.  
  
"So who is she? Hmmm probably one of the girls from next door! Better not be the Kitsune Onna-" Soujirou's eye's widened in intrigue as he heard Takani-sensei's name said in Sano's mumbling. Seta would have inquired about the mention of the doctor but before he could his phone rang shrilly. Sano stopped his muttering realizing that his guest could hear what he was saying and Soujirou answered the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Seta here!" He chirped. "Bring Sano To The Bar." A menacing female voice demanded before hanging up. Soujirou blinked a little and so did Sano.  
  
"What was that about?" The taller male asked trying to cover his curiousity. Soujirou began to trip over his words trying to find a proper reply, but opted instead to say,  
  
"Er.Telemarketer! Say let's go finish this coversation at the bar! I could really use a drink and you could even demonstrate how to win over the ladies!" Seta proposed, amazed at his quick thinking. Sano scratched his chin in consideration before saying,  
  
"Sure! Why not? Let the master show you how it's done! And besides I could use a good drink myself!"  
  
Soujirou smiled to himself as Sano got on his coat.  
  
'All is falling into place'  
  
~*~*~  
  
'This isn't the greatest birthday of my life, but I've most definitely had worse.' Sano thought to himself while heading towards his club.  
  
Sano had woken to find the apartment deserted and the door to the girls' apartment was locked.  
  
After a whole day of doing nothing, hee had decided that he would go and kick the girls' door in because he could hear Misao barge into the apartment a little while before. But when Sano tried to put this decision into action, he came face to face with Kenshin's co-worker on his front doorstep. Sano had to admit he was pretty flattered that Seta had come to him for woman advice, because Seta sooooo obviously needed it.  
  
Sano would be able to help the guy out once in the Seikihoutai about how to really get the ladies, but when he walked in to the club he found it completely.  
  
"OI! WHO THE HELL TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?" He cried out dumbly. Immediately the houselights came blazing to life and over a hundred voices chorused together,  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANO!"  
  
Sano was shocked to say the least. He looked back at Seta who was grinning widely (par usual) and realized the he had been a decoy.  
  
But wow what a surprise!  
  
He hadn't even thought of someone pulling this right under his nose in his own club!  
  
"Wow," Sano started rubbing his hand behind his head, "You guys did all this for me?"  
  
Kenshin appeared out of the crowd of people, wearing his inviting grin,  
  
"Of course! Come on Sano. The girls have prepared a special birthday set just for you! We saved you a seat in the front." Kenshin said pulling the birthday boy through the crowd of well-wishers.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Sano said trying to mask his giddy and excitement.  
  
"I don't really know myself. They wouldn't let me come into their dressing room before the show." Kenshin replied a tinge regretfully. They came to their seats and Sano spotted Seta sitting over at the table with Shinomori, who surprisingly gave a small nod of recognition to Sano.  
  
Sano ordered himself a drink as the girls stepped out on stage. And Sano had to admit he liked the gangster costumes of theirs, they were very fitting somehow. Not to mention they made every pair of male eyes come to the stage. Sano looked over at Kenshin who sat very stunned. Sano smiled at this and leaned over eyes twinkling in amusement, he asked in a whisper,  
  
"Say, do you think Jou-chan's got anything under that jacket of hers?" Kenshin gulped deeply at the thought and Sano thought the redhead would faint when Kaoru winked at him.  
  
Sano looked over towards Seta's table to see the boy sharing the same reaction as Kenshin. Even Shinomori could not manage to completely mask his tinge of intrigue at the sight of them. Sano found this rather amusing. But then just as the lights began to dim something occurred to him.  
  
'Where's Megumi?'  
  
The music began to play and voice made his way to his ears,  
  
'You had plenty money in 1922'  
  
A long shapely leg made its appearance in the spotlight. The Mysterious singer stepped into the light revealing her identity as Takani Megumi, wearing a red strapless Bustier sequin gown that elicited many hoots and catcalls from the audience. But Sano did not join them in the calls for he was, in a word, Speechless.  
  
'You let other women make of fool of you' She sang walking forward, mic in hand. She was simply oozing with sex appeal.  
  
'Why don't u do right'  
  
Kaoru's fingers glided over the oak Piano, giving the improvisation to the jazz tune. While Misao kept a mellow beat on the snare along with Kai whole plucked what seemed like mindlessly at the strings of the Bass fiddle.  
  
'Like some other men do'  
  
Megumi sang on walking across the stage. All eyes following her.  
  
'Get out of here Get me some money too'  
  
Megumi proceeded to trot down the steps, spotlight forever chasing after her. She walked into the audience to many people's delight. Making her way over to Seta's table she proceeded to sling herself blatantly over the close to nose-bleeding Soujirou. His eyes nearly cross from the ample view of her prominent chest. Sano had half a mind to go over there and strangle the little twerp, but before he could Megumi had moved on to the stone Aoshi, flicking his tie playfully. Sano could almost swear he heard a hitch in the drumbeat, but it was only a momentary lapse because Megumi had moved to the next table singing,  
  
'Now if you'd have prepared twenty years ago You wouldn't be a wandering from door to door Why don't u do right Like some other men do'  
  
To Sano's surprise Megumi was now visiting his table. She proceeded to sit on a stunned Kenshin's lap and toy with his flame hair a little. Neither Sano or Kaoru were pleased at this action, but Megumi continued the song.  
  
'Get out of here' She sang pushing herself away dramatically from a now relieved Kenshin.  
  
'Get me some money too' Megumi casually strolled behind the back of their chairs. Sano became instantly nervous. He could feel her strong finger running along his shoulders. He couldn't repress the shiver it made up his spine. She sang as she did this,  
  
'Get out of here Get me some money too'  
  
Megumi was now directly in front of him. Sano felt his mouth go dry and didn't even realize it was hanging open in awe of Megumi's formidable presence. The song began to come to a close and Sano felt himself moving back as Megumi got closer and closer to his face, ruby lips chiming the final words of,  
  
'Why don't you do right Like some other men-'  
  
Megumi pressed her finger on his chin to make jaw close  
  
'DO---------' Her voice faded as she moved back, fingers tracing Sano's jaw as she retreated into the darkness.  
  
Megumi went back onto the stage a smirk of amusment lighting her face as she yelled,  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TORI-ATAMA!"  
  
She slipped off to the backstage leaving her applause, and Sano with his thumping chest, tingling jaw and jelly legs. At a moment like this only one thought entered Sano's mind was,  
  
'So much for you being cool and suave, Sagara'  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~ *- question should she refer Hiko as something else, like -sama since he is the big boss? Oh I don't know!  
  
A.N: PHEW! That was a really fun chapter to make but it took me forever!!!! I hope it had enuff of each couple for everyone to be satisfied. I personally wanted a little more KxK and AxM but I'm saving that for next chapter! My first idea for the next one: Hiko meets Kaoru! Oh I can see that all forming in my head now! Poor Kenshin. Again sorry it took so long but it is a longer chapter. I find as I get more in tune with my writing I tend to put more.  
  
Some things in store in chapters to come: Big things happen with all the couples! And what is this I see? Could the girls making a road trip to. KYOTO!  
  
So I suppose that's enuff rambling from me. 4 more reviews until I hit the 1-0-0 So I thank you guys 100 times over for supporting and enjoying something I enjoy doing!  
  
So review it makes me happy even criticism! And besides it's good Karma  
  
Til' Next Time! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T HAVE A JOB THAT MEANS I DON'T HAVE A CENT!  
  
~*~*~  
  
After the lights had dimmed and Megumi had disappeared off the stage, Sano felt it necessary to go and get himself a stiff drink. Kenshin sat a little stunned at what just happened. Aoshi had disappeared and everyone was pretty sure that Soujirou had run to the bathroom to tend to his nose.  
  
Megumi gave a sigh of relief as she stepped out from the drawn curtain of the dressing room  
  
"Much, much better." She smiled, the look on Sano's face was payment enough for wearing that dress, she swore she would never wear it again. But the strange thing about the performance that really got to Megumi was the fact that her fingers still tingled after tracing Sano's jaw. She rubbed them together, the pads of fingers still remembering the soft peach fuzz of his unshaven face. Even stranger than that was the fact that not once had Sano's eyes flickered off of hers. Not even when she was nearly shoving her cleavage into his face. His eyes always stayed focused on hers. The deep of his chocolate eyes still earned a shiver to rack Megumi's bones. She quickly shook her head in denial.  
  
Megumi might not have known how she felt about Sano, but she did know one thing, she needed a stiff drink. The other girls had evacuated the tiny storage room /makeshift dressing room, most likely to find their respective partners. Megumi sighed heavily, and exited the room. Her destination, go find Sano and tease him to the brink of sanity, but before Megumi could even make her way out into the club a strong hand clamped her shoulder. Immediately Megumi felt someone walk over her grave.  
  
"Megumi" The all to familiar stranger said softly to her ear. Megumi's blood ran cold as she could feel the panic rise in her throat. She spun around to view her visitor and to her absolute terror confirmed her fears. Her voice went weak but she managed to whisper the man's name,  
  
"Kanryuu"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sano slammed back another coloured liquor to calm his rattled nerves. Yet the drinks didn't offer the usual calm. His bones kept screaming at him that something was wrong. Sano eyes scanned the bouncing dance floor, his eyes traveled to the DJ booth where Kai swayed to the rhythm, then to a dancing Kaoru and an apprehensive Kenshin. Sano had to admit the man had moves, must have been from all the martial arts training as a kid. Then his eyes roamed to Misao and her wallflower icicle, who she was begging to dance with, but after a full search of the club Sano had yet again lost sight of Megumi. This made his senses flare with more unease. He didn't know why but Sano knew something was wrong.  
  
So he stood up from his niche at the bar and weaved through the crowd with purpose, avoiding and brushing off all the lovely ladies pleading for him to let them give him his "birthday present".  
  
Finally Sano made it to the back of the club slipping through the curtains. The view he came upon in the abandoned hall was not a pleasant one. Megumi's lovely eyes were laced with tears as a man menaced above her pressing her against the wall, neither had yet to realize Sano's presence.  
  
" Kanryuu, please, your not supposed to be even five hundred feet near me, I'll have you arrested." Megumi's soft voice quivered. The man let out an arrogant laugh that made Sano's blood boil.  
  
"Now, now Megumi. Why would you want to do something terrible like that?" He said his long spidery fingers caressing her face.  
  
"Because maybe you're a possessive lunatic who doesn't know when a relationship is over even when I slap a restraining order on his sorry ass." Megumi bit back tears although now they were flowing freely down her face, her eyes were glowing with defiant strength.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE WHORE!" The assaulter's hand extended to slap her as punishment for her arrogance when the massive hand of Sano circled around his arm. Both Megumi and the asshole Kanryuu looked up in shock.  
  
"I think you should let go of the lady, and get the hell out of my club before I ruin your sorry ass for harassing my employee and good friend." Sano said sternly knuckles tingling with that same tingle he used to get before a street fight.  
  
The slime instantaneously released Megumi slinking away, hands up and an innocent smile on his face.  
  
" Now, now, she and I were just talking. No need to be getting hostile Zanza. We wouldn't want you beating me to an inch of my life like that one boy you fought." Sano's fist tightened, this Kanryuu was definitely playing with fire.  
  
"Oh no, I wouldn't beat you to an inch of your life, I would make sure I finish the job and kill you," He warned grabbing the little scum's collar, "If I ever, EVER find you in my club or near Megumi again, you will truly find out why I was called the fiercest street fighter in Japan. Now get the hell out my sight." Sano hissed throwing Kanryuu to the floor.  
  
"I'll be back." Kanryuu jeered, dusting himself off and heading for the back doors.  
  
"I'm planning on it." Sano whispered, his fists so tight that his nails were now drawing blood.  
  
Sano let out a loud yell and punched the wall with all his might, causing a crack to crawl up and down the abused plaster. Sano took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he turned his attention to Megumi who was sliding to the floor head in her hands, her body was wracked with sobs. Sano crouched beside her wrapping his arms around her and began to stroke her hair. Megumi looked up, her face of mess of black eyeliner and smeared red lipstick.  
  
"Sano.I.I.-" Sano put a gentle finger against her lips to silence her.  
  
"Shhhh, You don't need to say anything. Come on lets get you home." He said softly, guiding Megumi's weak body up and towards the door.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered so softly Sano could barely hear her, continuing on she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kenshin, you stay put I'm just going to get some water. All of this dancing has made me sooo dehydrated!" Kaoru laughed breathily, hair wild and loose from her rapid movements. Kenshin nodded dumbly enraptured by the image of Kaoru he was seeing at the moment. Eyes sparkling, sweat glistening, smile wide, she was beyond beautiful in all of the simplest ways.  
  
Kenshin took a seat at one the empty round tables enclosing the dance floor and scanned the room like Sano had done. Kai was yelling over the thumping music to Soujirou to pass her another LP, Sano had rather hurriedly slipped off to the back and Kaoru was standing at the bar talking to Hiko.  
  
'Wait! Kaoru-dono standing at the bar talking to my Shishou?!?!?!' Kenshin was beyond panic at this moment. Hiko Seijirou had the nasty habit of telling all Kenshin childhood stories to any girl he was seeing. Of course now there had only been two so far, and Kenshin hadn't really asked Kaoru out on date or anything but they did always end up together and had a mutual attraction to each other and that was enough to get Hiko up and blabbing. He saw Kaoru's smile brighten and she laughed at what Hiko just said. 'Oh no please not the bed wetting story anything but that!' Kenshin's mind begged to the powers above. With his godlike speed Kenshin zoomed over to the bar to commence damage control. When enclosing upon the scene he over heard the horrific conversation.  
  
"I can't believe Kenshin was terrified of Clowns! I mean they're just so happy-" Kaoru giggled disbelievingly, Kenshin could merely shudder at the image of those white faced menaces who plagued his dreams as a child.  
  
" But of course he was!" Hiko replied in confidence slamming back another saucer of sake, " Why he whenever he had a nightmare about one of them he would always we-" Before the words could escape his lips Kenshin with his godlike speed abruptly interrupted the conversation.  
  
"Ah Kaoru-dono I see you have met my Shishou," Kenshin said eyes always locked on Hiko's which twinkled in amusement. Kaoru was completely unaware of the power struggle that was taking place.  
  
"Oh not formally no." She laughed.  
  
"Hiko Seijirou, this is Kamiya Kaoru-dono assistant master of the Kamiya dojo, Kamiya Kaoru-dono this is Hiko Seijirou my Shishou." Kenshin made his introductions very tight lipped. The two smiled and bowed. Kenshin, in this gap of silence, made his move to get Kaoru as far away from his Shishou as possible,  
  
"Ah Kaoru-dono why don't we head out and get some tea?"  
  
"Oh that would be great!" She replied still giddy from all the dancing and laughing and fun she had been having. They were about to leave when Hiko grabbed onto Kenshin wrist in order to halt him,  
  
"You go ahead Kamiya-san, my baka-deshi and I have some business to discuss." Kaoru nodded dumbly knowing full well by the icy glare Kenshin was giving his teacher that she best not be involved with this disbute and quickly scuttled out of the club.  
  
"What gozaru yo?" Kenshin demanded as rudely as he could manage. Hiko paid no heed to this but stated eyes firm and serious,  
  
" She's a nice girl, she'll be good for you. But you can't manage to do what you did with Tomoe with her, she's not like that. She's got spunk and spirit. I like that, but if you lead her on for to long, and knowing you baka deshi you will, you'll only condemn her to heartache."  
  
"I'd never want to hurt Kaoru-dono."  
  
"That's the problem baka-deshi. You're always so damn worried about hurting someone like you did Tomoe that you won't give them or yourself a chance." Hiko said with a heavy sigh, "You like her baka-deshi, so be honest and don't screw up."  
  
"Hai Shishou."  
  
~*~*~  
  
As long as Aoshi could remember he had avoided the club scene like it was the bubonic plague and now he found himself in the middle of it and it was all for one woman. 'Wait' Aoshi corrected himself, 'Girl, Misao is a girl'. His frown grew at the thought, for the line between the definition of girl and woman were beginning to blur far too often when it came to Misao. Even at that very moment as she childishly tugged on his hand, pouting at his refusal to dance, Aoshi couldn't help but feel pride that Misao had grown up into a wonderful wo- girl. But of course not all men were in denile about Misao's womanliness like Aoshi. Many quite blatantly enjoyed all of it's curves and figures. The ever roving eyes on Misao's innocent form was not going over well with Aoshi, and Misao's rather revealing ensemble was not helping things. Even Aoshi himself found his eyes doing the same as the slobbering nincompoops of the club. This made Aoshi more irked than he already was.  
  
So all around the stoic young man was feeling awkward and out of place, surrounded by loud techno music, strobbing lights, overly friendly women and lecherous men, all of which were trying Aoshi's patience.  
  
"Say, you wanna get out of here?" A voice piped up interrupting all of Aoshi's inner griping. He looked in the direction of the voice and saw it belonged to Misao, who was smiling simply. Aoshi was a little surprised to say the least. He knew Misao was a girl who would never give up on a party and yet here she was offering him an exit.  
  
And of course Aoshi was smart enough to use it.  
  
"Aa" Was his extensive reply, he even gave her a little nod.  
  
Misao smiled at the statement and linked with his arm as they headed out onto the quiet street. It was a starless night and the clouds swelled as if they were about to rain but neither of them paid any heed to this warning. They walked a few blocks in complete silence. Yet again Misao had managed to surprise Aoshi with her actions. He was expecting for her to talk his ear off and yet nothing. The silence was not an awkward one but one of comfort and familiarity. Aoshi couldn't help but ponder if something was trouble. For probably the first time Shinomori Aoshi's life he was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Misao?" He prodded gently.  
  
"Hai Aoshi-sama?" She replied looking at him, her face struck him as so much older. He searched for some hint of his childhood ward but only found a small likeness, as if the Misao he knew some years ago was the daughter of this woman who shared the same name.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, now unsure if he should of enquired in the first place. But Misao merely gave a warm, glowing smile.  
  
"I'm wonderful," She said wearing her smile like a ray of the sun. Aoshi was instantly hypnotized. It was like he was watching himself out of his body as he framed her face with his massive hands. Misao had no idea what he was doing but she was so stunned that she was acting like a deer stuck in headlights. Aoshi had moved in so close that their noses were nearly touching. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"Aa, You are wonderful," He whispered, Misao sucked in a deep breath and Aoshi moved in for the kill. A kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The lights to the apartment flickered on and Sano escorted a distraught Megumi towards her room. Her sobs had subsided once she came into the warm and protective embrace of Sagara Sanosuke. Her head was resting peacefully on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her shoulder and her arm wrapped around his waist. If anyone would walk upon them in this position they would think of nothing but sweet young love. Megumi never knew Sano could be this caring, sure she knew under that rough and tough exterior there was a sweet little boy, but she didn't know there was a sweet, thoughtful man under there too.  
  
"Here we are," He said softly setting her down the bed.  
  
"Thanks," She whispered sudden feeling so cold without his hug. She looked down at her hands. They were still shaking and still the colour of her lab coat.  
  
She felt his strong hand reach under her chin and tipped her face to him. His eyes revealed so many emotions to her. Concern, Fear, Anger, and did she dare even say Love? The way he looked at her made butterflies flutter in her stomach like before at the performance. No man had ever looked at her like he did. And so in her moment of emotional turbulence Megumi, reached for comfort from Sano, in the form of a kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sano didn't think his eyes could open any wider as Megumi's lips met his. This was completely and utterly unexpected to him. Here was Megumi a woman who insulted him and called him a chicken head was now kissing him was rather shocking as pleasant as it was. It started out with a simple kiss on the lips but it made his entire spine tingle. Soon he found Megumi demanding more from him and himself even more willing to give it to her. But Sano knew in his gut that this was spinning out of control and with Megumi in the state she was in he doubted she would tell him to stop.  
  
Sano had to admit that he was attracted to Megumi and even more to her fiery spirit, but this was wrong. So before Sano could lose all self- control he pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry Megumi, but this just isn't right." He couldn't really bring himself to look at her.  
  
"Why not?" She demanded, voice rasping in her throat.  
  
"It's just Megumi . I. I should go." Sano didn't know what to do, his libido was telling him to take this chance while his heart was telling him to bring her down easy. Neither he did, he opted to run out with his rooster tail between his legs.  
  
But the moment he closed that door a sinking feeling began to creep around him and he could help saying to himself,  
  
"Tori atama you are the biggest screw up!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
As the door closed behind Sano, Megumi felt anxiety and shame rise within her. She couldn't help put her head in her hands and mutter to herself,  
  
"Kitsune onna you are the biggest screw up!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
They sat quietly sipping tea, while sneaking looks at one another. It was an awkward situation neither would break the silence. Kaoru was starting to get frustrated. She liked Kenshin, a lot. Normally she never went gaga when it came to guys, but being with him felt, well, right! But, Kenshin seemed to always keep her at arms length. Kaoru was in a word confused.  
  
"Kenshin, what are we to each other?" She asked out of the blue. If he didn't have the balls to start this discussion then she would. Even if it meant the end of the unspoken relationship they had. Kenshin of course tried to avoid an answer with his trademark,  
  
"Oro?" Kaoru was in no mood for games.  
  
"Please, Kenshin just answer the question." She pleaded, she wanted to figure out his intentions before she got so entangled with him and found out his weren't the same as hers.  
  
"Well, Kaoru-dono, we are neighbours and friends." He said. This was not what Kaoru wanted to hear.  
  
"Just friends, I see. To be honest I was hoping for something more." She had only known Kenshin for a month and she could feel the tears beginning to well up her eyes. She felt like such a silly little girl. Where had the strong Kendo instructor gone? She felt Kenshin's warm and calloused hands wrap around hers. Kaoru looked up, and felt even more like a child as his eyes were full of compassion.  
  
"I would like that too," Kaoru felt a but coming on, "But." there it was, " We've only known each other for a little while, and there are things about me and my past that I know you will not like-"  
  
"Can't you let me decide for myself?" Kaoru piped in. Kenshin looked down at his tea. He sighed, he needed to be honest,  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I've been married. I just got divorced a year and a half ago." Kaoru could feel her heart stop.  
  
" Kami-sama, I feel so stupid. I mean this explains, so much. I would've expect a guy like you to snatched up by other girls right away, but since you're not over her yet-"  
  
"Kaoru-dono."  
  
"- I should have realized that you were just being polite to me. I should never lead myself to believe, that you and me," The world began to glaze over in Kaoru's eyes, " I-I should get going now. I've got some classes to teach in the morning. Thank you for being honest Kenshin." She had to get out of there before she made more of a mockery of herself.  
  
"Kaoru please-" But she could not hear his plea, she was out the door so fast he doubted even he could catch her.  
  
"You're are such a baka, Himura." He whispered into the rim of his teacup as the jingling of the door bells ceased and the rain began to fall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaoru raced down the street back to the club. Hopefully she could catch a ride home with Kai. The tears kept falling and Kaoru kept saying,  
  
"You're are such a baka, Kamiya."  
  
~*~*~  
  
In one moment all of Misao's childhood, adolescent and adult fantasies had come true. Aoshi-sama had kissed her! On his own accord even!  
  
'Kami-sama domo arigatou!' Sure boys had kissed her, although she imagined them all to be Aoshi-sama. She had even been saving her first kiss for Aoshi-sma until that worm Ben Yukishima stole if from her in the ninth grade. But now it was the real deal. And most definitely better than she had ever imagined. Even better then the one she dreamed of with her as the swashbuckling captain and he as the first mate! Of course this was realized all after the initial shock wore off. His hands were surprisingly warm on her face, the kiss very tender. Misao was so engaged by the action that she didn't realize that the sky had started to down pour.  
  
Then as quickly as it happened, it ended. Aoshi had abruptly pulled away from her and Misao found herself confused for the second time in the past minute. Sure the kiss was beyond fabulous but what had brought about it and what had ended it?  
  
"I'm sorry Misao," Aoshi said over the rain, " that shouldn't have happened." Misao felt like she had been hit, hard.  
  
"Well if it happened then it was supposed to happen!" Misao retorted, she wouldn't let it end like this, Aoshi-sama was not going to retreat back into his shell and pretend that nothing happened between them, not this time!  
  
"Please Misao -"  
  
"No! It's not fair! Just as we're finally getting somewhere this always happens and you go away! I won't go through it again! I WON'T!" The tears were beginning to mingle with the rain dripping down her face.  
  
"Misao, I don't want to hurt you-" His voice was very calm and even.  
  
"But don't you see Aoshi-sama! You are hurting me!" Aoshi was silent for a moment,  
  
"Come on Misao, I'll drive you home."  
  
"NO! Aoshi-sama, I'd rather walk until you figure what the hell you want!" And Misao did the only she could do. She ran. Just like the two poor unfortunate souls before her. She ran all the way home haunted by the words from the nasty part of her mind that kept saying,  
  
"Misao, you've ruined everything!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aoshi was lost. Should he run after her or let her be? He was so confused, he always was when it came to Misao, and even more so that he was constantly in her presence not to mention he just kissed her.  
  
"Aoshi, you've ruined everything." He muttered to himself as he walked through the rain.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was a gray morning after. The large windows of the loft let no warm light through and the lively apartment seemed surprisingly docile. In consideration of last night's events it was to be expected though. Slowly but surely the inhabitants of the apartment came out.  
  
It was a strange day indeed. Three normally jovial women walked from their dark dens, puffy red eyes and bags pulled down by their frowns. None had a good sleep.  
  
And even a stranger sight to behold was that of the only un-heartbroken tenant, Kai, who was at the moment very occupied with yelling on the phone.  
  
Kaoru, Misao and Megumi all slumped on the stools surrounding the kitchen counter watching this odd display from their beyond good humoured friend.  
  
"Your insufferable! Absolutely insufferable! When will you finally grow up and get it through your head that the universe is not centered around you?- "  
  
It was disturbingly amusing to watch and lightened the spirits of the three troubled girls.  
  
"Do you have any idea who she's talking to?" Kaoru whispered into Misao's ear. Misao looked as stunned as Megumi and Kaoru.  
  
"No idea!" She said in a hushed voice trying not to hint to Kai that they were eavesdropping.  
  
"Ooo, you have some nerve saying that to me! I rather have my head gnawed on for all eternity in the seventh ring of hell then, team up with you again!"  
  
"Man, and I thought we had issues." Kaoru laughed joyously.  
  
"Hai, I can't bare to show my face at the office again, but I'm not sure I would go to the seventh ring of hell to avoid it!" Misao giggled as well.  
  
"HA! That's nothing; at least you don't play in his club, live next to him and is his would be physician!" Megumi piped up.  
  
"Touché" The previous night or early morning, Kaoru and Misao had come home cradled in the arms of Kai, both in dismay, soaked to the bone and sobbing. The four girls huddled together on the couch wrapped in blankets and surrounded by tissue boxes. They shared their stories together and comforted each other then finally tried to catch at least 4 hours of sleep.  
  
"Please can't you get somebody else? I'm not going just drop everything and come to your rescue. You never did that for me. Oh come on you were a spoiled brat! And from what I'm hearing you're still the same!"  
  
"Have you ever seen Kai this hostile with someone Misao?" Megumi asked.  
  
"No, never, not even with Ao-" Misao stopped herself and hit her head on the marble tabletop in agony.  
  
"Fine," Kai sighed pulling a pad of paper and a pencil towards her, "You win, but only because your paying a whole lot of money and it's for your sister. Okay where," Scribble, scribble, " When," Scratch Scratch, "Dress? Optional, of course I forget whom I'm talking too. Well I'll see what they say, they may or may not want to come, if so then I'll DJ. But I swear to everything single god above and below if you hit on any single one them I will make you a eunuch. Ha! Love me too! You arrogant little Pri-" *Click* Kai finally hung up the phone and pinched her sinuses. Then she realized she had an audience.  
  
"So who was that?" Misao demanded a little fumed that she had to ask in the first place.  
  
"Uh. no one?" Kai tried in vain to appear innocent.  
  
"Ohohoho! I doubt that is true! So fess who was the arrogant Pri.ss on the phone? And what did he (?) ask?" Megumi inquired in amusement.  
  
Yep, Kai was surrounded. The only information she was willing to offer was,  
  
"Anybody willing to go to Kyoto and play a wedding gig?" The three other girls looked at each other. Here they were with several major love problems and now given the option to run away from them instead of dealing with them. The answer was unanimous,  
  
"Of course!"  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
Holy moley! I know I know long time no write! Sorry I thought things would get easier in the summer, but alas no. I hit a major writers block! I've been half writing this for 2 months! Ugh I'm sorry! But hey 101 review! In the words of Sally Field "You like me, You really like me!" (correct me if I'm wrong). Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible.  
  
So I think so thank you's are entitled. I won't give you all separate gratitude. If you review twice or more you will get mentioned!  
  
The following people are the only reason I didn't give up on this story when faced with the cripple that is writer's block:  
  
Lebleuphenix, chit chat (#100!), Gemini 16, Kenni, tiggergirl, KnK 4 ever, Shin no Shibo (the writer formally known as Noa), Prudence-chan, Battousai Angel, Miyarai, Muffingirl, tenshineko, rogue solus, Kriska, dynast, Jaded, aku-chan, Kyaa Kyaff, Istoria, Kit Kat8, Willow, Ayumi1, Liika , Little Dragon5, Squeeker, Robin and last but certainly not least Ippi-chan!  
  
(P.S If I missed anyone, I am sooooooooooooo sorry! Yell at me in a review hehehe)  
  
So next on the menu:  
  
KYOTO! And if u can't guess who's the wedding for then you'll just have to wait and find out MUWAHAHAHA. And it seems our males have also flocked to Kyoto to avoid their female counter parts (Oh the irony!)  
  
Fun to be had by all! Wow I just realized how long this chapter was! I'm proud it took me a while, but u loyal readers deserve every word of it! Hopes it tides u over until the next random time I spew out another chapter. But I leave you with no promises of a quick following chapter only high hopes that may or may not be crushed. Lots of Love!  
  
Love it, Hate it, Review it!  
  
Til' Next Time 


End file.
